When You Are Gone
by Lau-kun
Summary: Rikku leads the Gullwings on an unexpected adventure.
1. Prologue

When You Are Gone 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Final Fantasy X-2 but I do OWN the character that I made up in this story so shove off!!

**Author's Note: **I sort of messed with the pairings so those who usually despise made up character being paired with the original... give this one a shot please...? I only did that on one character for special reasons anyway...and, and, and... I really need your reviews. Heh. ****

Story takes place five years after the good ending of FF X-2...

This story is about the hyperactive and cute blonde named,Rikku... at the age of 22.

Prologue 

"Look! A shooting star!" Rikku immediately looked at the star-filled horizon above them and smiled. "What did you wish for?" When she looked back at the boy on her side, she giggled at his cute little frown. "You didn't tell me that I could wish whenever I see one." The frown became a pout; all the more reason to make Rikku laugh at the little boy. It always has been like this since in her eyes, Vidina was simply the most adorable person alive.

            "My bad..." She said, chuckling as she patted the boy's red hair. "I can wait for another one anyway." Vidina looked back at the sky with sparkling eyes. Rikku, meanwhile, stared at the horizon with a small sad smile creeping on her lips and thought about a wish. She thought that it was childish to hope on a falling star but what harm could it bring anyway? She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around it, propping herself; rocking back and forth- the position that she mostly do whenever there's something in her mind.

After a few moments, she noticed that Vidina was glancing at her with a wide grin, plastered on his face. She just knew that he's up to something really weird again and just after a few seconds, her prediction was in fact, flawless.

"Aunt Rikku, do you have a boyfriend?"

            Rikku almost fell on her back from the blowing question that she just received from Vidina. She knew that he was up to something weird but this question was in fact, the last thing that she ever thought would come out of little Vidina's mouth. Letting out a little nervous chuckle, she thought up of a way to answer the little boy.

            "Why'd you ask?"

            "I overheard Aunt Paine and Aunt Yuna talking about you and that meanie Gippal."

            _Meanie? Well... he did hurt my feelings two years ago... _Rikku thought and looked back at Vidina quizzically. "Wait a minute... have you been eavesdropping again?"

            Vidina's face took the color of his hair as he fumbled with the sand on his feet. "I wasn't!!" He gave a little pout, trying to convince the adult with him that he was telling the truth. "I just... heard the things that they were talking about."

            "Okay wise guy..." Rikku chuckled at the red-faced boy, "What did you HEAR then?"

            "Aunt Paine was really mad and I think that, that meanie deserved the whooping that he received from Aunt Paine two years ago."

            "Two years ago?" Rikku tried to hold back her laughter from the unforgettable scene that she remembered two years ago in Djosé Temple.

            "I just heard it the other day from Aunt Paine and Aunt Yuna. I think Aunt Paine is still mad with that meanie. Are you still hurting, Aunt Rikku?"

            She didn't know why Gippal did something like that to her- she didn't expect him to do that at all. It was a major blow and she admitted that she had a hard time getting over it. Everything was a haze and it happened so fast that she didn't even get the time to swallow everything down properly. She knew that her relationship with Gippal was by far the most perfect thing that she ever could imagine but two years ago, he blew all of it by saying five simple and hurtful words: _I don't love you anymore_.

            _That was nice of him... _She thought sarcastically, with mists of tears forming in her eyes.

Swallowing a lump on her throat, she forced a smile on her lips and looked down at Vidina. "Not anymore, kiddo. I've gotten over it. Aunt Rikku is tougher than she looks you know!" The boy placed his small hand on hers and gave a smile. "Don't worry Aunt Rikku, I'm sure that you're going to find someone who would love you like Daddy loves Mommy!" That was the sweetest and most comforting thing that she could ever receive from somebody. What's surprising is, she never thought of hearing that from a five-year-old kid.

            Rikku chuckled at the little boy. "Aww... you're a sweet little midget, aren't you?" Vidina grinned widely at her again and nodded. "But you know," Rikku said, grinning back at Vidina. "I think that whatever Aunt Paine did wasn't enough to teach him a lesson, don't you think?" Rikku winked at the little boy. With the thought in their minds, both of them let out a little giggle and stared back at the evening sky above them.

            "I think we should go back to the village. We don't want you catching cold now, right?" Standing up immediately, she held out her hand to the boy who reluctantly took and stood up. "But I haven't seen a falling star yet! I need to make a wish now!" Vidina's voice was pleading and his eyes were forming mists of tears. Rikku placed both her hands on her hips. "What's so important with this wish anyway?" She asked inquiringly with hints of curiosity forming in her sparkling green eyes. Vidina stared back at her with a grin on his face and turned towards the sky and pointed out.

            "Look!! Three of them!!" He pointed and jumped up and down excitingly.

            "Make a wish now before it disappear or you would have to wait until tomorrow night again to get a chance!" She said teasingly and looked up at the shooting star with a faint smile streaking across her lips. _It won't hurt me anyway... _She told herself and made a wish...

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

            "So..." Rikku said as they entered the village of Besaid. "Whaddya wish for?" A hint of curiosity and amusement was obvious in her voice.

            "It's a secret!" Vidina's eyes sparkled. _The brat... _She chuckled amusingly and glanced at the boy beside her.

            "It could become OUR secret if you tell me..." Rikku insisted but the boy shook his head disapprovingly. It was a little annoying but Rikku couldn't bear to get annoyed with the cute little boy.

            "Nah-ah..." He said and ran towards the bonfire in the village's center.

            "Ooooh... is little Vidina wishing for a girlfriend already?"

            "Nah-ah!!" Vidina pouted and crossed his little arms on his chest.

            "Then what did you wish for?"

            "It's not for me!"

            "Then who is it for?"

            Vidina turned around and ran towards their tent, shouting a very unexpected answer: "It's for you!!"

            Rikku stared at the tent where Vidina disappeared. She didn't expect to hear anything like that from a kid. With an amused chuckle, she walked her way towards the bonfire and sat beside it, warming herself a little bit and then turned her gaze up in the sky. That night was unlike any other for some reason that she couldn't figure out. Everything seems perfectly still and the stars were glittering beautifully in all of their glory.

            And then another shooting star came down... slowly... as if wanting her to wish for something.

            A small smile crept on the 22-year-old Al Bhed lady as she recalled the little boy's words before completely disappearing inside their tent.

            "Whatever his wish is... that's also what I'm wishing for..."

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

**Author's Note: **So...? Whaddya think? Am I going to continue this thing? Please, please, please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Serenity of Besaid

**Author's Note: **I really appreciate your reviews, people! And to express my sincerest gratitude, here's the first chapter of my story!! :P

**Chapter One**

_There are lots of shooting stars tonight... _Rikku wondered as she gazed back at the evening sky. The cool evening breeze caressed her soft tanned skin as she walked towards the beach in a pace that matched the calm beating of her heart. She didn't know what brought her here in the first place. The village was lively and everyone was having a good time before the Gullwings return again in the airship for more sphere-hunting mission.

            Normally, Rikku wouldn't have any trouble merging in with a lively crowd but the incident in the past and the slightly mushy air surrounding the night made Rikku feel a little out of place. It was making her feel quite hollow and alone. First, there's Baralai's confession to Paine and then there's Yuna and Tidus... Ever since he came back, Yuna has been everything but gloomy. _And of course there's the occasional smack down session... _Like most ordinary lovers, petty quarrels are inevitable and Rikku always jumps in the middle to serve as their official referee whenever one is necessary.

_Hey... at least she's got him back._

Indeed. Yuna finally found her lost dream.Her face fell sadly as she walked nearer the water to soothe herself from the unusual pain that she was feeling. Unlike Tidus, Gippal never left Spira nor did he disappear after the events that occurred more than five years ago. _But he did "disappear" out of my life... _A sad smile formed on Rikku's lips as she sat down on the edge of the beach.

            The night was getting deeper and everything in the beach was perfectly still. The silence that cloaked the whole place was indeed deafening yet it added a certain touch of serenity and contentment to whoever was enjoying the night out. This time, however, it didn't help much to calm Rikku's disillusioned condition. It was true that she had suffered and recovered from the hurtful blow two years ago but the scars would take time to heal completely. Sadly, setting her boots aside, she let the cold beach waves caress her feet to ease her wounded and heavy heart... tired from the harshness that it continually receives.

            A cold gust of wind swept by, making Rikku wrap her arms around herself for warmth. Feeling a little bit helpless from the rapid chill that the gust brought around the beach, another sad smile crept in her lips as a thought occurred in her mind. _It does feel good to have somebody's arms around you whenever you need it most... and it feels good to know that he loves me... or at least I thought he did... two years ago..._

            The wind sent out another chilling gust of wind that was enough to make her toes freeze. Rikku frowned and looked around after the gust rushed past her. "Ooh... stop it already!!" She pouted, waving her fist up in the air annoyingly and propping herself with her legs. She let out a defeated sigh as she fixed her headband that was ruined by the gust. "Stupid wind..." She pouted and gazed back at the dark horizon thoughtfully. Realizing how much things have changed in the past, Rikku frowned and chuckled frustratingly at a sudden discovery:

_What's happening to me?_ _It's not like me at all to be like this. I'm supposed to be the most cheerful member of the Gullwings and now..._

"You're a mess..."

Rikku's head immediately shot towards the direction of the familiar voice. "Hiya Paine!!" She immediately conjured up enough balance to make her voice sound as cheerful as it normally should be. While frantically waving her hands up in the air, Paine raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards the blonde on the beach.

"Uh-huh..."

No matter how hard she tried, Paine still eyed the Al Bhed skeptically and sat beside her; removing the boots on both her feet to let the cool waves collide with it. "Why'd you leave our little 'get together' in the village?" Paine shrugged at Rikku's question and smiled when she spotted a falling star. "It's highly unusual of you to shut up in a crowd... more so leave it... so obviously, I followed you." Paine's answer was uncomfortable and it made Rikku chuckle nervously while her feet fumble with the sand beneath it.

_Oh boy... _Sighing heavily, she tried to calm herself down to raise her defenses from Paine's piercing questions. "How about you? What's YOUR excuse for leaving our little 'get together'?" Paine raised an eyebrow again, marking her words teasingly with a hint of sarcasm throwing out in all directions. Rikku chuckled nervously again and fumbled the sand even more.

"Keep that up and you'll end up six feet under..." Paine nodded at Rikku's "digging" spot where she was fumbling her feet. It was already a foot deep and she didn't even realize it from all her evading.

"Um...I-ah... um...hehe... just wanted to-um... be a lone for a while... yeah... that's it... hehe..."

"How convincing..."

Rikku pouted and stuck her tongue out making Paine chuckle. "Come on... we've been friends for more than five years. I promise to be less than annoying."

"And you expect me to tell you what's bothering me?" Rikku frowned at her chuckling friend.

"I didn't expect you to tell me immediately that there's something bothering you."

"I didn't say that there's something bothering me!"

"You just did a couple of seconds ago."

"That's not what I meant!"

Paine smirked at Rikku and poked her forehead with her fore finger. "You're defenses are up again."

"It is not!!" Rikku stared back frustratingly at the evening sky with a pout. "_Ku uh! Myikr yd sa, oui pimmo!_" (Go on! Laugh at me, you bully!)

"_E's hud myikrehk._" (I'm not laughing.) She wasn't really laughing- she was holding back a burst of chuckle on her chest.

When Paine finally stopped herself from letting an outburst of chuckle, silence cloaked the whole beach again while the two females sat quietly, staring at the vast horizon that seem to outstretch itself towards infinity. After a few seconds, Paine's lips formed a little smile as she glanced back at the younger femme at her side. "Is it about that bastard again?" Rikku glanced at her shockingly- losing her senses by Paine's choice of words. Nothing out of the ordinary there but Rikku never expected Paine to say something like that to a close friend... particularly Gippal.

"You're both my friends but the thing that Gippal did to you was beyond the line." Paine has a way of amazing Rikku even though they've known each other for five years now. She didn't have a clue if Paine could really read her mind or was it just because everything is written on her face. Whatever the answer was, all that she could figure out is that her friend couldn't be easily deceived by lousy excuses.

"Yeah... I know. But that was really sweet, you know. I didn't expect you to barge in Djosé Temple just to teach that meanie a lesson for me!" Paine cringed and darted a piercing stare at Rikku.

"Don't push it."

"Aww... come on! Just admit that you really care for me!"

"Rikku...!?"

Paine pulled her boots and her serious face back on before standing up. "Let's just go. I don't want to alarm a search party just because we've gone missing in the little reunion for a few minutes." She said. Rikku's green eyes sparkled in delight as she immediately pulled her boots up and ran after Paine. "You don't seem to be taking any respect points away today!"

"Would you like me to?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Then shut your trap before I do."

"It would be easier if you just tell me that you care, you know!" Rikku stopped walking with a huge grin on her face.

"Ugh... Rikku, that's-"

"I'll shut up!" Her green eyes went round like basketballs as she immediately trudged beside her crimson-eyed friend, waving both her hands in plea to stop Paine from taking away her respect points.

"Hmph..." Paine replied with an amused little smile and continued on walking towards the village with Rikku's liveliness radiating on all four corners again.

_Well, at least I know that everyone around me still cares! _Rikku told herself cheerfully and skipped towards the village with Paine behind her; a faint smile was on her lips as she eyed her normally hyperactive friend. _I might as well enjoy our night out here in Besaid. _That was her final conclusion and positively thinking that tomorrow would be a very good day for everyone- for her. She told herself not to mop around in self-pity because that would probably invite more questions than there usually were... and that is the thing that she is trying to avoid as much as possible.

After the excitement faded in the night, everyone finally decided to retire on their own bed to take a good night's sleep; preparing themselves for the new adventure that awaits them at the coming of dawn. A new page has been lifted; the quills and ink on hand... ready to write a story that is yet to be told.

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

She was drowning.

She staggered frantically as she felt her lungs run out of air. The icy cold water pierced through the barriers of her skin like a thousand knives cutting a deep fissure that refuses to let out any of her blood.

She tried crying for help but the water forced her voice back on her throat.

She knew she was dying but the fighter inside her screamed that she shouldn't die- she mustn't give up no matter what. She swam upward with what was left of her remaining strength- ignoring the pressure that was pulling her down.

With her strength dwindling rapidly, her determination or rather desperation to reach the surface became a struggle for her own life. Given only a few seconds, all the air in her lungs would be out and she knew that it would be the bottom line for her.

Her book will be closed... and forever would she remain to be the lady that she is now: alone and helpless.

_No._ _I can't give up just yet!_

She could feel the painful piercing of cold water penetrating her defenses. She was near but she couldn't last any longer. Her vision is already blurry and her lungs have run out of its life support.

_I... can't..._

With her last strength & breath, she stretched her hand- hoping that somebody would reach it... Hoping that somebody would save her.

And after her last struggle for life, her strength was drained and air was out of her completely. Her body gave in to the pulling pressure beneath the abyss and then...

_To be continued..._

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

**Author's Note: **Sorry about that... (grins)... please, please, please, please, please review... :)


	3. Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews again but I'm running out of ideas round here... what do you guys want to happen in the next chapters? I was planning to have a battle in chapter 3 but I couldn't properly fit in my ideas on the right spot. (Sighs) wouldn't it be lovely if your ideas merge in the plot? Heh. You're decision guys!! -=smylz=-

I'm not used to making short chapters coz it doesn't feel like a chapter. It should be called episode if it was short so I tried to make this one longer...

**Chapter Two**

Slap!

            "Yeouch!!" Rikku immediately sat down from where she was sleeping; blinking her eyes a couple of times before fully regaining her complete senses. "Wha-?" Rubbing her hand on her slapped cheek, Rikku frowned and looked at the faces of her friends surrounding her bed.

            "What 'what'?" Paine asked as she looked down at Rikku's wide-opened eyes after slapping her back to reality.

            "What was that for!?" She pouted as she rubbed her hand on her aching cheeks and then realizing that everyone was staring at her in a bewildered manner.

            "You were tossing around your bed and Vidina heard you calling out for help." Yuna explained, sitting on her bed with the worried look on her face.

            Rikku's hand dropped to her sides and blinked twice. She was trying to swallow down Yuna's explanation as she glanced at everyone's concerned faces. "I was?" She asked, dumbfounded.

            "That's what the slap is for..." Paine answered as if she didn't do anything serious at all.

            "You meanie!!" Rikku frowned at the expressionless Paine.

            "What was that about, eh?" Wakka stared at her questioningly. She didn't want to answer his question but it seems that everyone's waiting for her to elaborate something. Rikku remained silent for a while, looking at her hands with a small and queer smile. "It's nothing..." She replied seriously.

            With the current tone of her voice, she knew that no one would really believe that it was nothing- with the exception of Wakka of course. But at that moment, she really didn't care. Her grogginess was still rubbing up on her and she doesn't feel like answering any question or adding a cheerful mood just to lighten up... she was feeling peculiarly different this day.

            "Well, you should get out of bed now, ya? It's a good day outside!" Wakka smiled at her and ran outside the tent. "Hey! You goin' to practice or what?" He shouted back. Tidus looked outside the tent and threw another worried glance over at Rikku. "Would you be alright, kiddo?" He asked.

            "Maybe I was just oversleeping. I'm fine anyway." Rikku answered with a half-hearted and less enthusiastic smile. Tidus glanced worryingly at the others and then outside the tent to look at the Aurochs again.

            Rikku knew that she wouldn't convince Tidus with that kind of attitude so against her own will, she forced up a cheerful air to brighten up her face and grinned at Tidus. "Okay... maybe not so much but what do you expect from someone who has just been awaken by a painful slap?" Rikku threw a frowning glance over at Paine making everyone chuckle.

            "Hmph..." Paine's lips curved into a small smile as her gaze went down on her feet with a shrug.

            "See ya later!" With that, he ran outside and caught the blitzball to begin their practice play.

            Silence consumed the whole tent as her remaining onlookers watched her curiously. Rikku tried her best to ignore their glances with a yawn and a very cheerful smile. "Good morning!!" She greeted happily and jumped out of bed. Yuna, Paine and Lulu watched her every move, refusing to believe her very convincing cheerful act this morning. Someone who has a complete sense over a matter wouldn't believe somebody who has just been whisked away from an obviously frightening nightmare.

            "Aren't you going to tell us about your nightmare?" Paine inquired seriously. Gone was the sarcasm in her voice and all that was too obvious was the growing curiosity and concern. Rikku smiled cheerfully and went over to the sink to wash the sleep away from her eyes.

            "Rikku?" Yuna finally stood up from the bed to look at her cousin quizzically. Lulu on the other hand remained silently still. The black mage has a way of reaching out without saying anything at all. By the time that Rikku met her gaze for a few seconds, she knew that the older femme was gazing searchingly through her green eyes.

            "A dream's a dream, you know." Rikku answered with a smiling shrug as she snooped around the table for breakfast. When she finally found something edible, she straightened her posture and swallowed the food on her mouth before speaking again, "So," She began stretching her body with a content look on her face. "When are we leaving for the mission that Brother has in store for us?" She asked, gulping the contents of the coffee mug on her hand as she looked back towards Yuna and Paine.

            As much as possible, Rikku was trying her best to avoid Lulu's eyes because she knew that she would be firing questions at her soon if not immediately. Whenever Lulu's looking at anyone in that manner, there's no escaping her inquiry over something. But the good thing is, even though Lulu's attitude is often in its cold state, her maternal side just adds up through the whole matter. Even in Yuna's pilgrimage in the past, she never runs out of comfort to either Rikku or Yuna- the one thing that is totally admirable.

            Letting out a defeated sigh, Yuna smiled at her cousin, "We'll be leaving this afternoon." She said.

            "You're going to have lunch here, right?" Much to Rikku's surprise, Lulu finally moved away from her spot to fix the table with a small smile after delivering her question.

            "I'll help!" Rikku volunteered cheerily and immediately whisked the dirty dishes away.

            "Will that be okay with you?" Yuna asked her former guardian. Lulu looked back at Yuna with a smile and nodded.

            "Of course..." She answered and went towards the sink to wash the dishes with Rikku.

            "Rikku," Lulu began, flashing a small smile at the Al Bhed beside her. She tried searching the black mage's face for any clues of questions but all that she saw was an ordinary and kind smile. "I can manage here. You might as well enjoy yourself here in the village before you leave again." Lulu's eyes were glinting but Rikku couldn't tell what she was thinking. Rikku looked around and saw Paine's eyes move away immediately when she threw a glance over at her. Yuna disappeared outside the tent and something that she said made Vidina laugh happily.

            "Okay!" Rikku smiled widely and ran outside the tent towards Vidina. Lulu stared at the entrance of the tent for a while, hearing Rikku's conversation with the little boy about going to the beach to play. When they've finally run off with Yuna, Lulu's attention went back to her dishes.

            "I'll help you with that..." Paine said, walking towards the sink next to Lulu. The black mage nodded gratefully at Paine as she picked a dirty plate of dish on the table and began cleaning. There was a very awkward moment of silence between the two women but neither of them made a move to spark a conversation- and both of them looked perfectly calm about the present state.

            After a minute of silence, Paine looked out of the tent and glanced at Lulu with a small smile. "I'm worried about Rikku." Paine finally decided to break the ice between them. The mage glanced at her and nodded in agreement as she whisked another cleaned plate to the shelf. "We all are..." Lulu said after cleaning the last dirty plate on the sink and putting things in order again.

            "I know her, Paine and just seeing her like that makes me think that something is troubling her." Lulu sighed and looked back at the crimson-eyed lady in front of her.

            "How long have you known her?" Paine asked.

"Long enough to notice that she's not herself."

Paine nodded and stared down at her own boots. "Maybe you should go and talk to her."

Lulu raised an eyebrow and Paine couldn't stop noticing that she was amusingly smiling at her. "Is there anything amusing?" The warrior asked.

"I thought you've already talked with her."

"I did..."

"And?"

"I messed up..." She confessed, making Lulu chuckle as she walked past her towards the tent's entrance.

"I think you did alright last night. You knocked off some sense in her after your little talk." Lulu said, recalling Rikku's lively attention to their gathering around the fire the previous night. "You're not used to making talks like that, aren't you?" Lulu asked and formed a friendly smile on her lips after seeing Paine nod at her direction.

"Just knowing that you care brought her comfort, Paine." Lulu took a step outside when she didn't hear any reply.

"I may not be vocal about it, but I do care for her. She's my friend." Paine said with her voice slightly rising to let the mage hear her out; her eyes down on her boots and her back on Lulu's face.

The black mage nodded with a satisfied smile. "And you simply despised the idea of Gippal hurting her feelings, am I correct?" Lulu took a long glance at her before finally seeing the stoic lady of twenty-three, nod slightly. Normally, Paine also despised the idea of confessions but she figured out minutes ago that she needed to get all her fury out before she explodes it all on Gippal again.

"Gippal's my friend and he's like a brother to me you know." Awkwardly, Paine turned to face Lulu with a small smile, "But Rikku and Yuna are my sisters for years now and I don't like the idea of some guy hurting them."

Lulu nodded and chuckled appreciating, "And you just have to run after Gippal at Djosé Temple with a mood enough to tear him to pieces."

"It's his fault." Paine shrugged and Lulu noticed that her cheeks were turning red. "I appreciate him telling the truth earlier but why did he make Rikku fall helplessly in love with him if he's just going to hurt her in return?"

Lulu was standing still on the same spot and gazed at the frustrated lady. "The heart is a complicated part of a person... especially if it belongs to a man." Lulu's words struck a chord in Paine's chest, making her dart up a confused stare at the sagacious woman standing near the tent's entrance.

"So you're telling me that it's not Gippal's fault, is that it?" Paine's eyes narrowed in disbelief as she stared at Lulu.

"I'm just telling you that nobody's perfect. Even you can commit a mistake like that." Lulu stared back at Paine steadily, trying to make her point reach her senses. "But I'm not saying that what you did isn't right... I'm just justifying things. I can't judge a person that I don't even know."

"And you're thinking that you know me?"

Lulu was about to say something in defense but decided not to continue. Instead, she stared back at Paine with a kind smile that confused her even more. "Yes..." She answered confidently, "I think I do." She added and walked out of the tent.

Paine stared at the place where Lulu disappeared. Her answer isn't exactly the thing that she has in her mind and her words simply caught her off guard. This unexpected encounter with Lulu made Paine understand why Yuna and Rikku looked up to her for advices and maternal comfort. Chuckling to herself, she shrugged and looked down on her boots muttering words under her breath with a small and appreciating smile:

"That's a lot of respect points, you know..."

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

That afternoon, the whole gang went to the beach to wait for the Celsius. Tidus, Wakka and the Aurochs were playing blitz on the side hoping that their practice would suffice for the upcoming season before Tidus left for their mission again.

Paine, Yuna and Vidina were playing their own game of blitzball near the water and just a couple of feet away was Rikku, sitting on her own and staring at the calm afternoon waters of Besaid. Paine and Yuna invited her a couple of times to join in but she wasn't completely in the mood for play. When she realized this, she began thinking that she was becoming more like Paine with an attitude like that.

Shrugging the 'funny' thought aside, she stared back at the waters ahead of her with a small smile on her lips. She was enjoying the moment to herself anyway and that week has been unbelievably superb. When the week out of the airship was decided, she immediately knew that all of the preparations were for her to cheer up even just for a while. Yuna and Paine kept saying that they needed a vacation for a while and it was really convincing. Unfortunately, Barkeep ruined it all for them when he spilled the beans one time in the cabin.

_I needed the time out anyway... _Rikku told herself and sighed happily as a gentle breeze of cool air brushed her face.

"Somebody's quiet today..." Lulu has been unknowingly standing behind her for quite some time now. She was actually waiting for Rikku to notice her but Lulu thought that she was too absorbed in her thoughts to even know that there are still a lot of people existing around her. Rikku grinned at the older woman who was now sitting comfortably beside her on the shore.

"You think so?" Rikku thoughtfully cupped her chin with the arc between her index and forefinger. "I'm not transforming into somebody like Paine... am I?" Rikku worryingly glanced at Lulu. The black mage thought that she was only joking but her eyes told her that she IS serious about that. Lulu chuckled and turned her attention towards the sea. "Don't worry... You're still you, Rikku. But unfortunately," The smile on the mage's face faded but the glitter in her eyes remained as she sat down on the shore thoughtfully. "You're just not yourself..."

Rikku raised an eyebrow confusedly as she began to scratch the back of her head. "I'm still me but I'm not just myself? It doesn't make any sense!!!" Rikku frowned frustratingly and fumbled the sand underneath her boots. Lulu glanced back at Rikku and smiled amusingly at her reaction.

"There's something bothering you but you're refusing to tell it to anyone." When Lulu dropped the bomb, the confused look on Rikku's face faded and a sad smile replaced the comical look on her face.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing. Your face tells a thousand stories you know." That was a serious call from Lulu. She glanced back at the Al Bhed beside her with a knowing smile.

"I only got two stories to tell you know." Rikku's half-hearted joke made Lulu chuckle in disbelief. She was simply amazed by how a person like Rikku could even tell a joke at her current state.

"Why don't you tell me then?"

Rikku was immediately drawn by Lulu's encouraging words. Until now, she's still wondering why it always sounds so different whenever it was Lulu comforting her. Of course, she knows that she can see through Lulu the ideal quality of an older sister that she could never have. Perhaps that is the reason why Rikku is always drawn to her maternal image. She couldn't hide anything from Lulu and even if she did, she would tell her eventually.

After a long pause, Rikku decided that it was about time that she tells the thing that has been weighing her down for two years now. How she felt so stupid about Gippal and how it affected everything about her. She also told Lulu that she's gotten over him but explained that the scars that it left needed time to heal completely...

"And then there's this really scary dream..."

Even though that was the first time that she had ever seen that dream, the emotions that she was feeling while she was drowning was in fact the same thing that she was currently feeling. She was so helpless and alone but still, she refuses to give up her life no matter what the circumstances were. Lulu gazed at her interestingly with a small smile on her lips and after she was done, the black mage looked back at the waves thoughtfully.

"I think that it's more of a representation than a foresight..."

"What do you mean by that?" Rikku asked. Her eyes were glittering with interest as she listened closely to Lulu's words.

"It's hard to explain but maybe someday you will understand..."

"Aww... and I was really looking forward to your explanation, you know!"

"There are things that I can explain but there are also a lot of things that only you can explain to yourself, Rikku."

Rikku glanced at her with a smile, "I think I know where you're getting at!"

"Aunt Rikku!!!" Vidina excitedly dashed towards them and pointed at something from a distance. "It's the airship! It's the airship!"

Lulu and Rikku's eyes searched the vast horizon for the airship and spotted something flying towards them that was getting bigger and bigger as it approach the island.

"This is Brother..." The familiar voice of her older brother was transmitted through their comm. link.

"Hiya!" Rikku answered cheerfully.

"Ahh!! Rikku! Are you alright now?"

"Yup-yup!!" Rikku quickly got on her feet and waved both her hands frantically at Yuna and Paine. "Hey!! They're here!!" She pointed at the approaching Celsius as it parked a few meters away from where they were waiting.

"When can we expect you again?" Lulu walked beside Rikku as the Gullwings were boarding the airship.

"We don't know yet but it'll be soon... hopefully." Yuna answered as she waved back at Tidus who was finishing his little pep talk with the Aurochs.

Lulu turned to give Rikku a hug. "Remember what I told you." She whispered with a smile as she fixed Rikku's crumpled headband. "And always remember that patience is a virtue... you will find what you're searching for soon. Trust me. You just have to wait patiently."

Rikku smiled broadly at her "older sister" and then turned to Vidina to give him a hug. "If you wanna see the Gullwings, just give us a ring and we'll be there in two shakes!" She said and patted the boy on the head. "But promise me that you're going to be a good boy while Aunt Rikku and the others are gone, okay?" Vidina stared at Rikku with a smile.

"Promise!" Vidina placed his small arms around Rikku's neck and then whispered something. "Be quick. And I told Aunt Paine and Aunt Yuna to teach that meanie, Gippal a lesson coz he deserve more whooping than what he had received from hurting you."

Rikku chuckled at the boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thanks for that, chump!" After giving the boy one last pat on the head, she immediately ran towards the Celsius' entrance and waved back at the villagers until the engine room closed in on her.

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

            When Rikku turned around, she saw Yuna, Paine and Tidus throwing an accusing gaze at her. "What?" She looked back at them quizzically as she stood rooted on one spot.

            "Aren't you telling us the things that you told Lulu?" Tidus asked immediately, ruining the momentum that Yuna and Paine were trying to build. The two ladies rolled their eyes at Tidus and stomped away towards the lift. "What did I do?" Tidus asked, alerted at the sudden departure of the two women beside her.

            "Gullwings! Report to the bridge!" Brother's voice rang through the air as he spoke through the comm. link in his station.

            "The Gullwings are back on business!" Rikku ran towards the lift to join the others; already psyched for their awaiting mission.

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

**Author's Note: **I was planning a cliffhanger but I think I'm going to reserve that on the next chapter... or perhaps... chapterssss... hehe... please review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: The Siege

**Author's Note: **Sorry! I'm such a slowpoke... argh... :) but I'm not goin' ta make excuses and stuffs. Hey, I really appreciate your reviews and for that, may I humbly present you chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews again!!!

On with the story!

Chapter 3 

_Help! Anyone! Please..._

Rikku thought desperately for help as she swam towards the surface. She was running out of air and she knows that she's going to die if she gives up. The only thing that was keeping her alive was her determination and strength... and the memory of those who cares for her. She knows that they're going to be sad if she leaves them now... if she didn't rely on her own strength... if she gives up her life.

         _I don't need to be rescued... I KNOW I can do this..._

         She told herself bravely as she forced her legs to propel her body upward towards the surface.

         She was almost there but her strength was already leaving her- the air on her lungs was running short.

         _I... can't... give up..._

She told herself. And so, with one last thrust upward, her hands reached for the surface hoping that she could hold on to something so she could pull herself up to safety.

_Almost there..._

She told herself as she felt the warm breeze on the surface caress the skin of her hand. Sinking back on the water below, Rikku closed her eyes and propelled upward with what was remaining of her strength and then she snapped. Her body fell limp with the scorches of the agonizingly cold waters that was engulfing her harshly, pulling her down to the abyss below- killing her.

_No..._

With her last strength, she tried to raise her hand up to the surface again for one final struggle- her last hope to live. She reached her hand up. The interval of it was in fact a mere two seconds but to her- with the agonizing feel of torture beclouding her body- it almost felt like a century. She knew that there was nobody there to save her but she also knew that she could hope... and she just couldn't believe that this one last hope of her would mean life and death. She finally reached the surface and all hope faded...

No one was there... she was alone...

Her hands fell back in the icy cold water, falling down with her into the abyss... until she felt a strong and warm grip on her wrist that made her feel oddly secure... someone was pulling her up. Someone was rescuing her...

Someone...

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

         "Wake up!!"

         Rikku's eyelids opened and saw Paine and Yuna standing beside her bed; both of them bearing the looks of a confused mother hen. The commanding voice of Paine rang through her mind as she looked at her two best buds in the whole world, as she would often refer to them.

         "You're dreaming again." Yuna said, gripping Rikku's petit wrist gently. Rikku blinked twice; her senses were still in bliss and it took her a good thirty seconds before she finally registered everything. Yuna's grip on her wrist was warm and secure like the one in her dream but what it lacked was the powerful feeling...

         _It can't be Yunie..._

         She thought and looked up at Paine wonderingly. "What now?" Paine asked, raising an eyebrow at her currently bewildered state.

         "Did..." Rikku's voice faltered as she blinked again and stared at her friends. "Yunie..." She said looking at her cousin with a blank expression. "Did anybody else touch me before you did?"

         Yuna looked confusedly at Rikku and then towards the confused Paine. "I'm afraid no..." She confirmed and then patted her cousin's head worryingly. "You were murmuring for help, Rikku. What were you seeing in your dream?" Yuna's voice rivaled the softness of a feather and she was holding her with a gentle gaze as if her cousin knew exactly the things that have been ruining her cheerful mood.

         "I... I was drowning..." She began narrating the whole dream to Yuna and succeeded in completing the whole detail. Rikku told them everything that she told Lulu with the exception of the newest additive in her dream... her unknown rescuer. "When I woke up, I could still feel the cold water around me but my wrist felt oddly warm and... I could feel somebody's hand around it." Rikku looked helplessly at Paine and Yuna who was staring at her blankly. "I know it was just a dream but when I woke up, it really felt real. It just went away when Yunie held my wrist a minute ago."

         Paine and Yuna went silently still as they stared at Rikku. They were trying to absorb everything in their head. The only thing noticeably noisy around them was the slow and alternate pacing of Barkeep and Darling from the counter below. After a few seconds of silence, Rikku let out an amused chuckle. "This is silly. Maybe I just had too many chocolate milk drink last night..." She said and immediately stood up from bed with a cheerful smile. "I'm going to go and take a cold shower to clear my head. See you at the bridge later!" Without waiting for any reply, Rikku grabbed her clothes and towel from the side and bolted down for the showers.

         Yuna and Paine remained silent as they were even after Rikku left for the showers. They were gazing at the ground for a while thinking of something and then after a few seconds, Yuna looked up at the warrior who was sitting on the sofa. "What do you think?"

         "Well, she told us yesterday morning: A dream's a dream." Paine answered but her uneasiness deceived her words.

         "I know but Rikku isn't like that at all... Now I'm REALLY worried, Paine." Yuna said as she walked towards the deck's window and stood beside it.

         "What do you plan on doing then? Tell her to stop dreaming?" After Paine let out her dry humor again, Yuna chuckled. "If we can do that then we won't have any problems..." Yuna said.

         "It's not the dream, Yuna." Paine said, sighing heavily as she sank back on the sofa comfortably, looking exhausted. "I doubt that Rikku has really gotten over that... that... unfeeling swine."

         "I thought you like Rikku's "no-talk" state? What happened?" Yuna inquired as she glanced back at Paine with an amused smile.

         Paine frowned at the brunette standing next to the window and sighed heavily. "I may not look it but I do care for her. We've been friends for more than five years now and there... I'm repeating myself all over again. Remind me not to do it, please? I'm not sounding like myself lately. It's making me feel queasy."

         Yuna chuckled when she noticed that it wasn't at all like Paine to say it but her admittance made it seem rather sweet. Everybody has their soft side and this definitely is Paine's. "I should tell Rikku to continue on repeating her dreams and rely on Gippal for hurting her..." Paine threw a confused glance at Yuna, trying to get some sense into her words. "That way, you would remain as the Paine that you are now." Yuna chuckled again.

         "Don't push it, Yuna..." Paine said with a faint smile on her lips, tossing a pillow over at Yuna's head. The ex-summoner caught it on time and tossed it back at her gray-haired friend who was now raising an eyebrow as a thought occurred. "But you know..." Paine said placing the pillow properly on the sofa, "I really enjoyed hurting that swine after he did that unforgivable thing to Rikku. If you hadn't restrained me, I would've sliced him to pieces." Paine's face looked calm and serious though the tone of her voice was half joking. But when Yuna turned to look at Paine's crimson eyes, it clearly states a very different story: A scary one. "What do you think that pig is up to now?" Paine asked; her eyes bearing the same glitter of her sword as memories of bad things flooded her head.

         "Perhaps he's with the stupid 'damsel in distress' that she left Rikku for." Yuna frowned at the thought. Normally, Yuna was the kind of woman who has a gentle nature and she wouldn't go on hurting people without definite reasons... and Gippal... she really has a definite reason to trigger-happy him to pieces. The only restrain that she got was that Paine and Gippal are good friends and she knew that Paine would be hurt if she did.

Imagine her shock when Paine marched towards the bridge to tell- more like order- Brother and Buddy to turn around and head for Djosé Temple.

**FLASHBACK:**

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

         "Turn around and go to Djosé Temple. NOW." Paine's commanding voice boomed across the bridge, making Buddy, Brother and Tidus stare at her in a bewildered manner.

         "How dare you order your lead-... um... er..." Brother's voice faltered as his gaze fell on Paine's deadly one-hand sword. Her grip on it was tight and when Buddy and Brother looked up into her eyes, it reflected the glitter of her one-hand sword: sharp and definitely deadly. They didn't want Paine to explode her anger on them- especially with that sharp sword on her hand and that look on her face. Tidus immediately stepped aside, clearing her path. Buddy and Brother immediately scrambled towards their post and headed for Djosé Temple.

         "Paine! What are you going to do? Why are we here?" Rikku innocently asked as she, Tidus and Yuna trudged behind the warrior towards Djosé Temple. Her eyes were still red and wet from tears and she tried to dry them before they even encounter Gippal. She didn't want him to see this... she didn't exactly want HIM of all people to know that she's feeble and helpless. No matter how many times Rikku asked her crimson-eyed friend, she just wouldn't say even a little hint about what she was going to do.

         Rikku looked at Yuna and Tidus questioningly and she noticed that they were afraid of something... something that she doesn't know and then definitely, it confused her to the point of rage. "What exactly is going on here!?" Rikku pouted down as she looked at Paine and the others. When she finally thought that she's not going to get any answers from anyone, she figured out that the best thing to do was follow them and wait for the next thing to happen...

         And she didn't even have to wait for a long time to figure out what was happening although the scene that occurred comforted her more than it shocked her...

         "Hey! The Gullwings are here... is it about the diggi-?!" A fist flew over Gippal's smiling face before he could even get the chance to finish his greetings. "Ouch! Paine?! What was that- Argh! Geez!?" Gippal stood up immediately after receiving a kick from Paine. He ran around Djosé Temple, looking for a place to hide before Paine could actually tear him to pieces with her sword. He didn't exactly know what was going on but when he fell down on the floor and looked up to see Rikku's red and wet eyes, wearing a shocked and confused look in it, Gippal knew the reason behind every blow... and he instantly knew that Paine MEANS business now. She's really going to kill him.

         Every Al Bhed in the Machine Faction was looking at Gippal and Paine, flabbergast at their leader's current situation. Rikku, Yuna and Tidus were staring at the two in shock. They didn't know that Paine would go to the extremes just to get revenge for a friend. It was sort of touching if it weren't for the horrid sight of somebody running around with a blade sticking up behind his ass. After a minute of losing their senses, Yuna and Tidus immediately ran towards Paine who was ready to strike down the exhausted Gippal into two.

         "Paine! Calm down!" Tidus dashed beside Paine and intercepted her sword with his. "I'm sure he got your point already." Tidus explained, trying to calm Paine down.

         "You'll regret it later if you kill him... he's still your friend, you know." Yuna said, placing her hands gently on Paine's gloved hand.

         Gippal's eye was round and he was shaking in fear. Just seeing Paine's eyes like that was enough to confirm that she's really serious. Much to his relief, Paine sighed heavily and calmly marched away towards the Celsius. "Are you going to stand there all day looking like that?" Paine said seriously and glanced at Rikku's still shocked face with a smile. Rikku snapped back to reality and looked back at Gippal and then back to Paine. She was still shocked about the thing that had just occurred and if it weren't for Tidus and Yuna again, Rikku would still be standing in front of Djosé Temple still in awe about the horrifyingly funny yet touching revenge, courtesy of Paine.

         When Rikku looked back at Gippal, he was still lying on the ground. The other workers of the Machine Faction were chuckling- if not laughing- and they definitely weren't helping him to stand up. Whatever their reason was for not helping Gippal, she didn't really know and didn't care. The thing that was on her mind right now is the touching deed of Paine for her. She didn't know that Paine cares for her that much and even if she did, she didn't give a bloody thought that Paine would do THIS for her... and to think that Gippal is also one of her closest friends.

         After that incident in Djosé that morning, Rikku looked around the Celsius for Paine and she saw her on the Deck. "Watcha doing?" Rikku bouncily greeted her "avenger". She perfectly knew that Paine wouldn't answer so instead of repeating her question Rikku skipped in front of Paine with a smile and went on to her real intention.

         "Thanks..." Rikku said with a cool and confident voice. "You made me feel a lot better now."

         "For what?" The normal nonchalant voice of Paine rang through the deck's open space. She was refusing to make any eye contact with the blonde beside her.

         "I didn't expect you to do that for me, you know." Rikku smiled at her friend and was almost in tears when she remembered the incident in Djosé that afternoon. "That was really touching."

         Paine frowned. It was obvious that she feels a sisterly affection for Yuna and Rikku but it would definitely take a lifetime of convincing and well-planned methods before they make her admit that she really does. "I just didn't like the idea of him hurting... any girl..." Rikku chuckled amusedly at Paine's sudden alteration of words. Knowing Paine, she was always the type of a person who was sure-footed in everything that she does, including her words but this time, she faltered... which clearly means that she's having a hard time thinking of things to settle everything as they usually were.

         "Aww... You care for me, don'tcha?" Rikku asked, trying to force Paine to admit that she does care. "Come on... admit it!"

         Paine remained quietly still, trying to evade her friend's question. She knew the answer and it's definitely a yes for her. Why would a person go through all of that trouble just to make her friend happier anyway?

_Irritation because she won't stop crying... _

No, that reason doesn't feel right for her as she thought. Gippal is a close friend of hers and she definitely knew that she wouldn't just barge in Djosé to teach him a thing or two and warn him not to touch Rikku and hurt her ever again. The event that afternoon made her realize that she did care for Rikku as a sister and she would definitely hurt anybody who would hurt her or Yuna again... even if it is Tidus. But she decided not to tell anyone about it... and after two years, she still wouldn't admit that she really cares deeply for her friend.

END OF FLASHBACK… 

         Paine frowned when Yuna mentioned the girl that Gippal chose over Rikku. "Let them have a life... I don't want to talk about them. They're out of this story anyway..." Paine said, thinking over the things that Rikku is going through. "What do you think about this new mission that our 'leader' has in store for us?" Paine said, emphasizing in mockery the leader part.

         "I have no idea... Tidus is already at the bridge trying to sort things out in Shinra's throne..." Yuna chuckled at her own joke remembering the kid's working area before he left the Gullwings five years ago. "I wonder how Shinra's doing right now?" Yuna wondered as she smiled at the thought of the little genius.

         "He's just a kid..." Paine chuckled and glanced over at Yuna who was chuckling too. "What would a kid like him do?"

         After much thought, Yuna finally decided to give Paine her hypothesis. "Studying...?"

         "Bingo..." Paine stood up when she heard the door of the shower room open. "I think she's already done..." Without waiting for any answer, Paine jumped down and landed in front of Rikku.

         "Hey! You waited for me!" Rikku said and turned her smiling gaze at Yuna after she landed from her jump.

         "Hurry up and fix your hair. We'll be waiting for you at the bridge." Yuna said with a smile and walked with Paine towards the bridge.

         "Gotcha!" Rikku shouted back in confirmation and immediately ran back up to do her braids.

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

         Rikku entered the bridge with a bright face and a huge smile plastered on her face. When everybody saw her current mood, they definitely knew that they got their Rikku back even just for a while. For them, that was the very first sign of improving progress after two years of total devastation. She jumped down on the railing and ran towards Buddy's station. "What's this mission that you're talkin' about?" She asked curiously as she tried to sneak a peek in Buddy's console.

         "Intercepting sphere waves..." Buddy said with the usual signature bright smile on his face.

         "Where?" Rikku asked in excitement as she looked around the faces of her friends who were bearing a blank expression. "Ahehe... where?" The excitement dissolved from her face as she wonderingly looked at their faces for answers.

         "Somewhere..." Buddy answered, scratching his head with a shrug. "That's the problem. We don't exactly know where the sphere wave is coming from. I thought that it was coming from the bottom of the ocean but now it looks like it's located above sea level..." He explained.

         "Maybe it's secured in a box floating around the sea..." Brother suggested. Everybody threw a blank look at him and then to Buddy.

         "Hey... it can't be floating around because the sphere wave is steady. Something fishy is going on around here unless that sphere is floating steadily in mid air."  Buddy explained calmly at Rikku's asinine brother.

         "Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! Let's follow the trail of that sphere wave and it'll be as good as ours! We just might discover an uncharted island there and we could name it after ourselves!" Rikku suggested, punching her fist up in the air and almost dancing in excitement.

         "The Gullwings Island... Not bad... Not bad at all." Buddy agreed in a cool but obviously over-excited voice. "What do you say Gullwings?" He asked the others.

         Yuna, Paine and Tidus nodded in agreement. They were all smiling at the thought of the adventure and more so, the discovery of a new isle of Spira.

         "I am the leader! I make the decisions around here!" Brother interrupted Rikku's little suggestion. "Gullwings! Here's your order! We will follow that sphere wave and then see if there is an island out there. We will name it after ourselves with ME as the leader!!"

         "He just repeated what I said..." Rikku muttered under her pout. Yuna chuckled and patted Rikku's shoulder gently. "No matter!" Rikku said in glee and ran towards the lift.

         "Where are you going?" Yuna asked.

         "I'll be at the deck!!" She shouted back and ran immediately towards the lift. When she was finally out of sight, Yuna and Paine switched glances and then a small smile formed on their lips.

         "Do you need any help there, Tidus?" Yuna asked her fiancé as she peeked at the console in front of Tidus.

         Tidus looked up at her with a smile and then looked back at the console. "No thanks. I can handle this one..." He said.

         "Okay then... Paine and I will be on the deck with Rikku. If ever you guys need anything, just call us." Yuna said and grabbed Paine's arm towards the lift, avoiding any more questions from the boys.

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

         Rikku was enjoying the breath of fresh air surrounding the deck. Everybody comes in this part of the airship to think over things that has been clouding their minds and Rikku was no different than the others. She finds comfort in its quietness and the feel of the cool wind brushing through her skin was enough to calm her bruised senses. Rikku looked around with a smile on her lips and breathed the air contently. Peculiar things have been happening to her lately but this day beats all records. The last thing that she expected to feel was being back to her real self and the odd thing is... the main cause was the dream. She doesn't know why but it just felt right being rescued by someone even if you don't even know that someone...

         It was strange. The hand that caught her when she was struggling for her life in that dream troubled her more than anything else. She was wondering over and over again about whom that person is ever since she woke up this morning. _It can't be Gippal's hand... I bet that meanie would even love to see me drown... _She thought as she looked up at the bright morning sky. _No... it's not Gippal... It didn't feel like him... I just know that it's not him. _Rikku told herself and scratched her head; thinking of any other possible people whom she knows bore the same mark.

And then she frowned when she couldn't squeeze her brain anymore to process out an answer that may solve her wondering.

         "Oooh... poopie!" Rikku exclaimed frustratingly and then looked beyond the vast waters of Spira ahead of her. Her thoughts were back on their mission as she excitedly remembered the thing about the island if ever they find one and then the sphere suddenly came across her mind. "I wonder what this sphere is..." She thought out loud and then her eyes shot open as she spotted a small sign of a beach.

         "What are you doing?" Yuna's soft-spoken words ran around Rikku's head in light speed as she glanced at her cousin and Paine and then back to the island again- this time, they were closer since it was really getting bigger. "I...just...um...er..." Rikku's gaze repeatedly switched back and forth to her friends and to the island ahead of them. "What is it?" Yuna asked again. Paine immediately walked beside Yuna and saw the island.

         "I see..." Paine said her gaze locking at the island ahead of them. "It's the size of Besaid."

         "But, but... but if it's THAT big then why didn't Buddy and Brother detected it?" Rikku asked confusedly as she turned back to her friends.

         "Yeah... that is strange." Yuna's face was confused, as she looked back at Rikku and then at the island that was now in clearer view.

         "Gullwings! This is Buddy! Get out of there immediately!! We're detecting-" Before Buddy could even finish his words, the link was cut off.

         "What? What are they detecting?" Rikku asked impatiently, switching glances with Paine and Yuna.

         "Why don't you ask them?" Paine said coolly, her weapon on her hand as she eyed a troop of half-masked and armed men blocking the deck's entrance.

         "So much for 'Gullwings Island'..." Yuna said, gazing at the men who intruded their airship.

         "Aww... great!" Rikku immediately attacked one of the masked soldiers, bringing him down in just a matter of seconds. It took only a few minutes before the intruders' count were cut to a plummeting half: from a dozen to six.

         "General! They're pretty good!" One of the attackers finally shouted as he received a beating from Paine's sword.

         _General? _The femme fatal trio wondered and concluded that these men aren't normal bandits at all; they're soldiers of a certain military organization that they haven't heard of... until now.

         "That's right! We're pretty AND good so get out of our airship if you know what's best for ya!" Rikku exclaimed as she attacked another of the soldiers. Making her move from the left of the soldier where he was standing, vulnerable to all attacks. In one swift move, Rikku's arms fell to her side and ran towards the attacker slashing him with both of her knives in a move that took almost only an amazing second and a fraction.

         Yuna on the other hand, stood on one corner with her guns. She was evading all their sword attacks and then began firing her gun around the soldiers, shooting them down in an instant one after another. After shooting one at close range though, she noticed that the sword that they're using wasn't at all the normal thing that was being used around in the whole of Spira. This one has a trigger of a gun but instead of a gun's nozzle on the end, it extended broadly into a sword with a very sharp edge... And it was scary to be chopped of by something like that.

         One of the soldiers, bearing five stars formed in a circle on both his shoulders' metal plate as an insignia stood observing them. Paine noticed the guy and decided to attack him after realizing that he's the head of the group- the honcho of the gang, which means bringing him down would cause the others to move out. Paine swiftly brushed passed the other soldiers whom she sliced down to the ground almost immediately after they charged her until finally, she came face to face with the general.

         "I don't fight ladies..." His voice was deep and melodiously soft bearing the coolness of an arrogant bloke.

"Then leave this airship immediately." Paine said, positioning herself to attack the intruder.

"On the contrary..." The general pushed his cloak backward and drew his sword that looked exactly like a mesmerizing katana. "You have someone that we would like to have as our special 'guest'." The general's speed was ridiculously fast that for a moment, Paine thought that he disappeared into thin air. It was a good thing that Paine has an extraordinary presence of mind and she immediately evaded his attack from behind.

"Impressive..." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked back at Paine. "I must say... there are only few people who could avoid my move... I shouldn't take you lightly then."

Paine's eyes narrowed and ran towards her attacker, "I'm not asking you!" She shouted and faked a move on his left side. When he evaded the left side attack, he didn't see Paine's blade swish towards his right side thus, inflicting a serious wound.

"What-?!" The general suffered a direct diagonal slice on his chest; the cloth mask covering half his face fell down- revealing a very shocked facial expression- telling everyone present that it was painful as hell. Blood was flowing slowly and steadily out of it as he looked back at Paine with a hint of amazement and respect instead of the more expected rage and annoyance.

"Hmph..." Paine smirked and then readied her sword for a counter in case he decided to move on her again.

The general stood up and looked down on the deck's flooring with a small smile of amusement. "I see..." The general looked up at Paine.

"Whoa... He's hot you know... If only he wasn't a villain." Rikku whispered to Yuna as the general raised the corner of his lips that seemed like a brilliant small smile. Yuna looked at her cousin in amazement, thinking about how could she think of something like that in a crucial time like this. But that doesn't mean that she didn't agree with Rikku. She was right. He is definitely a hunk with that black-brown hair of his flowing silkily on his head, signs of a well-built body viewed from the torn pieces of clothes that Paine ruined and his eyes are a pair of cool and steely gray.

 "We'll settle this score next time..." Even though he was talking to Paine, those pair of steel gray eyes met Yuna's blue and green instead. A menacing grin flashed on his face as he snapped his fingers, awakening his shocked soldiers back to reality as they scrambled again to get the person whom they're after: the High Summoner Yuna.

"Yunie!!" Rikku shouted as she saw the soldiers swiftly grab Yuna from behind. Paine immediately ran towards the soldiers, forgetting her fight with the lead and began attacking those who were stopping Rikku from reaching Yuna.

"Rikku!! Go!" Paine shouted as she cleared a path for Rikku to attack the guy who was holding Yuna. She managed to injure his sword arm and that gave Yuna a very long opportunity to escape. Keeping her composure up in grabs, she immediately flew her feet towards the soldier's groin, making him twist on the ground in pain. The wounded soldier looked up to the general questioningly and as if exchanging thoughts through telepathy, the general nodded and jumped down from the deck and back to their island.

Paine, Yuna and Rikku were busily finishing off the last group of soldiers. Paine was guarding Yuna closely as she fired her ammos and Rikku was standing not far away from them, slashing every soldier that even dared to attack her. Unbeknownst them though, the wounded soldier who was kneeling on the ground swiftly swept Rikku's feet away, making her fall flat on the ground. The soldier that she was fighting immediately grabbed her weapon and tossed it to the other on the far side. Helpless, Rikku resorted to her last medium of defense: her fists.

She immediately got up on her feet and began attacking the soldiers with her bare hands but before she could even lay a fist on the soldier in front of her, her feet was caught by the wounded guy, making her fall flat on the floor once again. "Cooperate and we won't hurt you." The words were softly spoken and Rikku wondered why a man would possess such a strangely feminine way of speaking. Rikku looked up at the soldier and saw two of them having a long and silky black-brown hair. Then she realized that the group wasn't composed of only a single gender... some of them or perhaps two of them are a she; one bearing a pair of gentle blue-green eyes and the other bearing a more piercing green-gray. She struggled to scramble on her feet but the one behind her immediately lifted her on to his shoulder and walked calmly towards the edge of the deck. When Rikku finally realized what he was going to do, she felt relieved rather than distraught.

Yuna is safe.

"Put me down! Put me down you meanie! Put me down!!! Argh! PUT - ME - DOWN!!!!!!" Rikku's voice rang through the air, drawing the attention of everybody in the deck as she struggled to break loose from the powerful grasp of the soldier. She was kicking her feet continuously and her hands were forcefully punching the soldier's back to let go of his grip but he won't even budge a little.

"Rikku!!!" Yuna and Paine exclaimed as the other soldiers followed the lead of the kidnapper. Rikku's continuous struggling voice was heard even after they have jumped in the interval of 2 to 10 seconds and by the time that Yuna and Paine reached the end of the deck, all they heard was Rikku's voice, calling out...

"YUNIE!!!"

-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-

**Author's Note: **Cliffhangers... (Sighs)... frustrating aren't they? (Grins) Hmm...? What do you think? :P Anyway, I told you I was planning a battle sequence in this chapter. So what do you think? How'd it go? Oh... Please review this one! I really had a hard time thinking of things to let the pieces of the puzzle fall in together! Do it if you want me to continue this thing. Please, please, please review!! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Desperation

**Author's Note: **Aye... T'is the next chapter of me fiction... :) Read & Review please!!!

**Chapter 4**

"Rikku!!" Yuna shouted back and decided to take risky measures of action. Stepping back a pace, she prepares herself to jump in after the Al Bhed but was stopped by Paine immediately.

         "You can't!" Paine exclaimed, blocking off the path of the desperate brunette.

         "But-"

         "You'll get yourself killed at this height! Let's tell the others to land somewhere safe and drag Tidus along before we attempt any rescue." Paine suggested. Both of them didn't waste any time and immediately dashed towards the bridge.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Yuna! Paine!" Tidus immediately ran towards them and hugged his fiancé. "Where's Rikku?" Tidus asked worryingly.

         "No time to explain. Turn this airship around and land somewhere safe." Paine immediately said without delaying any word while Brother kept on blabbering about where Rikku is and everything. "Look!! If you want to save your sister from those crappy soldiers then shut up and do as I tell you!" Paine exploded grasping the hilt of her sword immediately.

         Hearing Paine's words about what happened to Rikku, Brother immediately jumped on to his seat, "We move back to the island and rescue Rikku!"

         "Hold it there, Brother. You know well that we've been hit by those stealthy anti-air missiles a couple of times. Going back there only means a thing: suicide." Buddy said holding their pants off to stop them from jumping into hot water.

         "I agree... I detected a lot of backups in the forests and I don't think we can handle them at all in our damaged condition." Tidus said comforting Yuna as he was explaining their situation. "If we go back now, Rikku's effort to keep all of us out of harm's way would go to the dumpster."

         Everybody fell silent. Brother jumped out of his seat and goes bonkers about basically... everything. "Argh!!! What will we do then?! How can we save Rikku?" Brother looked around the bridge for any answers but all that he heard was the deafening silence engulfing the whole bridge of the Celsius. _"Cred!! E's y fundrmacc pnudran."_ (Shit!! I'm a worthless brother.)

         _"_Gee_... Fryd duug oui cu muhk du naymeqa dryd?"_ (What took you so long to realize that?) Paine said in her usual lukewarm manner.

         "_Crid ib!!!" _(Shut up!!!) Brother exploded, rubbing both of his palms on his face in frustration before jumping back into his station.

         After a minute of silence, Paine suddenly suggested something that can help them in full force. "Why don't we ask Baralai for help?"

 Everyone in the bridge turned their gazes to Paine, "We're not just encountering normal bandits here. We're talking about an army." Paine added.

"Yeah... I mean, other than possessing an army, they also have advanced machina like those stealthy anti-air missiles that had just hit the Celsius." Tidus stopped and looked at each of their faces, "We're going to need all help that we can gather on this one."

"I recognized those uniforms and it seems like they're not only causing problems to us... I heard those guys are notorious in both the Youth League AND New Yevon... I also heard that they're causing problems with the Machine Faction so they must be some kind of big time trouble-makers." Buddy said, pushing buttons in his panel before turning his head around to look at the others. "We're set for Bevelle... are we going?" He turned his gaze to Brother.

"Works for me. Let's go!" Grabbing the controls in his station, Brother immediately flew the Celsius towards Bevelle in top speed.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Bevelle

Baralai, Nooj and Gippal were discussing things about the consecutive kidnapping of Youth League and New Yevon key personnel and officials. "Even the Machine Faction didn't get away from those Black Knights bastards. They even attempted to kidnap Nhadala in the camp just a week ago but something stopped them..." Gippal said, looking down on the ground in wonder while they were walking around the gardens of Bevelle. "I wonder why...?"

         "They've been awfully quiet this week... I wonder what they're up to..." Baralai looked up at the clear blue sky of Bevelle thoughtfully. The notoriety of the now infamous group called the Black Knights has reached sky level inflicting fear in all of Spira. Both the New Yevon and Youth League have been advised to take them down immediately to calm the people down.

         "I forgot to tell you..." Nooj said, looking back at Baralai. "Two of my female officials have been kidnapped but they've managed to escape and carry out intelligence operation successfully bearing vital information about the Black Knights. We know of their position and one of my kidnapped officials reported that the group is now moving to target a certain 'very special' person that would cause terror to the whole world if that person is killed."

         "Who?" Gippal asked curiously, turning his remaining eye to Nooj for an answer.

         "We don't know. The information that they've gathered is insufficient for ice breakers."  Nooj answered.

         The three fell silent. They have no idea about the enemy's target and this simple talking has already turned into a brainstorming session. Special thanks to that secretly established organization that was indeed bummingly sneaky in running intelligence ops and even reconnaissance. "We should've taken them seriously when they appeared for the first time four years ago..." Baralai sighed and looked down on the ground feeling exhausted.

         After some time of silence, Baralai saw something in his peripheral vision. He turned to his side and saw a group of people running towards them. "The Gullwings...? I thought you guys are on a mission?" Baralai asked in surprise as he turned to look at their desperate faces- with Paine's exception of course.

         "We still ARE on a mission but something forced us alter it from sphere hunting to rescuing..." Buddy said staring at the three head honcho. "Rikku has been kidnapped by a certain military organization on an uncharted island." He continued, keeping his cool but the desperation was still written all over his face.

         "Kidnapped?" Gippal explained looking at Yuna and Paine for confirmation. The two just nodded at him. "What happened? Why?"

         "Your concern is worthless now!! It's your fault that Rikku has been sad and has been unable to concentrate on her missions!!" Brother charged up to Gippal, grabbing his shirt and preparing to throw in a punch. Gippal stepped back a pace to retain his balance. He turned a look at Paine and Yuna who was just staring at him without any emotions. Brother was about to land his fist on Gippal's face but fortunately, Tidus steps in and stops Brother from causing a riot.

         "Cool down! If you want to rescue Rikku then we're going to need his help, you know." Tidus said pulling Brother away from Gippal before the two explodes into a complete riot.

         "What happened to Rikku?" Gippal immediately turned to the others for explanation.

         "We don't exactly know but they were originally after Yuna." After Paine delivered her explanation, Nooj, Baralai and Gippal switch glances. It took a certain time before Baralai could speak properly again and when he had finally regained his full composure, the first thing that came out in his mouth was a name:

"Yuna..." Baralai said, looking at everyone's faces, "Of course! Their target is the High Summoner! The whole of Spira would surely be shaken if something happens to the Summoner who defeated Sin! Why didn't we thought of that before?!" Baralai suddenly looked seriously concerned. Turning a gaze at the confused ex-summoner.

"Why are they after me?" Yuna asked confusedly, looking at the faces of the top brass trio. "And how about Rikku? We need your help to save her! She got into this mess because she tried to keep them away from me." She added in desperation.

"It's just like Rikku to throw in a recklessly heroic AND stupid stunt like that..." Gippal murmured under his breath while scratching his nape. Unfortunately for him though, Yuna and Paine was close enough to hear his words. He looked up at the two and saw their dangerous glares. Gippal steps back a pace, chuckling nervously. "We'll give you word when we've gathered enough information." Gippal immediately said, trying to avoid their death glare at him. His voice was obviously concerned though the reason why he immediately countered was the memory of Paine's rage two years ago. It was still scaring him until now.

"We have no time! We must act immediately before they do something to her!" Paine said furiously, throwing in an accusing look at the Gippal.

"Calm down, Paine. They won't hurt her until they get their real target. For now, protect Yuna at all costs." Baralai tried to calm the furious Paine. "I want you guys to meet someone..." He signaled the guard on the door to call in somebody.

When the guard finally returned to his post, a woman dressed in a white trench coat, black belt and black boots came out of the door and walked towards them with a Youth League salute. "Everyone, I want you to meet Major Aeris of the Youth League. She's one of the vital officials of both the Youth League and New Yevon who was also kidnapped by the Black Knights... the same group who kidnapped Rikku."

"Pleased to meet you..." She answered formally. Her blue-green eyes glittered magnificently as she stared at the Gullwings with a smile.

"She'll give you any information that she has about the Black Knights and I'm assigning her to place Yuna under her protection. She's the best fighter that we've ever seen and I'm sure that she'll contribute well in Yuna's protection."  Baralai said, nodding at Yuna who was staring at Baralai confusedly.

"I can take care of myself but the information... I'm sure that we're going to need it to plan a rescue attempt." Yuna said, smiling at Aeris and extending a hand to her. "Pleased to meet you."

"It's an honor, Lady Yuna." Aeris cheerfully smiled at her and shook her hand.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         _"Dryd kuut vun hudrehk-!?" _(That good for nothing-!?) Brother shouted as he marched off towards his station, _"Ev ed fanah'd vun Rikku, E fuimt'ja buihtat res vun kuut!" _(If it weren't for Rikku, I would've pounded him for good!) He added in a frown and sped away from Bevelle in top speed.

         "If it weren't for Tidus you would've gotten your ass kicked." Paine said sarcastically, ignoring Brother's rants and curses in Al Bhed. Aeris chuckled at the sight and looked back at Yuna and Paine.

         "Aw... He's such a sweet guy for caring for her sister so much." Aeris smiled when Brother's head almost made a 360-degrees turn towards her. The Mohawk-moron blushed, following Aeris with his eyes as she turned and walked towards Shinra's working area. The other Gullwings grunted at Aeris' 'unlikely' comment. "Did I say anything wrong?" Aeris asked wonderingly, placing her forefinger on her lower lip in question.

         "Let me know if you change your opinion after we rescued Rikku." Tidus said, holding back his laughter as she turned away from Brother's glare.

         "I'm giving her a week..." Paine added, meeting Brother's glare without even wincing. "Pu-lease..." Paine rolled her eyeballs irritably at Brother's naturally annoying face.

         "I'm sure he isn't that bad..." Aeris sat down on the chair and started typing something. Her face crumpled, as a thought occurred, "Isn't he?"

         Brother was smiling from ear to ear at the consecutive defense that Aeris was giving her. "Finally! Someone who has the sense to see what a great leader I am!"

Aeris winced and turned a troubled look at Buddy. "Rikku and Brother have the tendency to go on bickering for hours." Buddy answered.

Brother's smile widened- and Paine bet that it could stretch out of his stupid face if it was possible- while waiting for another defense from Aeris. "That bad, huh?" Aeris said, turning a chuckling look at the panel and began pressing buttons. Brother's smile faded and then suddenly fell into a frown as he turned to Buddy.

"I was wrong... It only took seconds..." Paine said, amusingly annoying Brother with her comments.

_"Crid ib!!!" _(Shut up!!!) Brother screamed as he turned back to driving the Celsius, muttering curses under his breath again. The rest of the Gullwings tried to stop laughing out loud at Brother's 'misfortune'- although everyone knows that the word misfortune is undoubtedly Brother's twin.

"Whoever pulled out all these programs in this panel sure is a genius... Anybody you guys know?" Aeris said as she continued on fiddling with the panel, obviously amazed by the things that she sees in there.

"A whiz kid named Shinra. He was a member of the Gullwings five years ago but he left." Aeris' eyes glittered in amazement as she heard Yuna say that a kid was the inventor of all the high tech stuff that she found in the panel. "We really don't have any idea how to operate that thing and Tidus was the one who has been patient enough to learn it..." Yuna smiled and walked towards the panel where Aeris was working. "But I... don't think that you're going to have problems in operating that one." Yuna said looking at the screen where a map-like thing was being shown.

"Oh... I do this all the time after running intelligence ops for the Youth League and New Yevon. I've been fascinated by machina ever since I could remember. Personally, I really don't care about what the teaching of Yevon says so I joined up with the Al Bhed and they let me work there even if I was in the Crusader." Everyone looked shockingly at her as she continued on pressing buttons down on the panel; unaware that everyone was already- almost- gawking at her.

"No wonder Baralai branded you as the official super girl of both sides." Buddy exclaimed and gazed down at the screen. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"This is the official map of the main base of the infamous Black Knights. I downloaded the image from the Youth League's database and some intelligence and recon from New Yevon." Aeris said, drawing more attention from the Gullwings. All of them went around the panel to see the picture of the island.

"It's shaped vaguely like a bird diving to attack its prey..." Yuna said amusedly as she stared at the whole view of the map. Aeris smiles at her and zooms out the view for everyone to see.

"That's where they got the name. Besides the unusual shape, a certain breed of birds called Falcon inhabits the Falcon Islands." The fascination in Aeris' voice was very obvious for everyone to hear as she turned towards the others with a smile.

"And... you also got that from your intelligence operations?" Paine asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Aeris looked back at the panel and began downloading files from the Youth League- the fascinated smile was still plastered on her face. "Whenever I run any intelligence op, I make sure that I also learn its history to understand everything clearly. Sometimes, historical backgrounds have a vital role in everything especially if I'm suppose to hack into somebody's database. And the result..." Aeris pressed another button, revealing the whole map of the island with complete legend and other vital information. "Ta-dah!"

"Smart..." Paine said, firmly eyeing the data impressively. "No wonder the Black Knights wanted you..."

"Which was obviously a fatal flaw in their intel reports." Aeris chuckled amusedly. "They sent out a whole battalion to look for Elma and me but I guess we out-witted them." She grinned menacingly at the thought while pressed the isolated blue button on the upper right hand of the panel and viewed into a zoom a place in the island that looked like a palace.

"Elma was kidnapped with you?" Yuna asked in disblief. Aeris gave her a nod.

         "She's very good in sneaking around... And her exemplary memory helped a lot too." Aeris said, praising his co-Youth League official in delight.

"What is that castle?" Brother curiously asked almost gawking at the monitor.

"Black Falcon Castle. It's the home of the leaders... of the Black Knights." Aeris voice faltered noticeably. Uneasiness and distress was written all over her face as she zoomed in closely. Navigating the view of the screen towards the east side of the map.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked worryingly as she stared at Aeris' currently pale face. The blue-green eyed lady sitting in front of the panel smiled at her and nodded immediately, continuing her explanations.

 "This is where they keep their prisoners." Swallowing a lump on her throat, Aeris forced out a cheerful smile on her lips, "You don't have to worry about rats and cockroaches since they're keeping the prison cells clean at all costs."

"How nice of them..." Another dose of Dr. P's lukewarm comment.

"Well... I suggest that we steer clear from the island for a while and plan our rescue attempt somewhere unreachable... a place where a spy couldn't hear out conversation at close range." Aeris suggested, letting out a heavy sigh before retuning her attention to the panel. "After all, we know that Yuna is their target. It'll be wise to keep her out of sight for a while." Aeris suggested easily.

"Yeah... I agree." Tidus answered smilingly.

"Well I don't..." Yuna snapped; "I don't like the idea of hiding like a coward while Rikku is in hostile territory. If that's the case then I'm better off switching places with Rikku."

Aeris turned her gaze at the members of the Gullwings. What she saw confirmed that Yuna is dead serious about what she just said. She stared at the ex-summoner in amazement; her blue-green eyes were glittering, reflecting an unknown feeling of partly sad or something else for a split second. Raising a corner of her lips in a half smile, Aeris stood up from where she was sitting and leaned on the chair, "Where would we go to formulate our plans then?"

Yuna nodded at her, "Mt. Gagazet. Unless... the Black Knights are also recruiting Ronsos."

Aeris let out a chuckle; "I don't think they have any uniforms fitted for any Ronso."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Yuna visit Mt. Gagazet... Kimhari glad." The Elder's whiskers slowly slanted upwards indicating a small but definitely delighted smile.

         "Hello Kimhari..." Yuna greeted, returning the smile to her guardian. Kimhari looks around the faces of his visitors.

         "Kimhari does not see Rikku... Kimhari miss noisy Rikku." Everyone tried to hold back their laughter after hearing the Ronso Elder's comment about the cheerful Al Bhed girl.

         "That's why we came here... A group called Black Knights is holding her captive. Do you know anything about them, Kimhari?" Yuna asked, gone was the amusement in her desperate streaked face, drawing conclusions that the high summoner really cares for her guardian, friend and cousin.

         "Yuna is troubled... Kimhari worries." He sits down on the ground and tells a Ronso to light up fire for them. "Yuna MUST tell Elder Kimhari everything... Ronso help Yuna rescue Rikku."

         That was enough to ease Yuna's worry even just for a while. Growing in desperation, Yuna forces herself to tell the Ronso everything as calmly as possible, taking her mind away from worrying, knowing that it'll only make things worse for everyone... especially for Rikku.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Meanwhile: Falcon Island**

**Hours ago...**

Almost immediately after the soldier landed from his jump from the Celsius, Rikku throws in desperate blows on the soldier with her bare hands. Unfortunately for her, the soldier seems to evade it without exerting any effort no matter how fast her fists were throwing in on him. Finally, the soldier grew tired of evading and immediately caught both of her fists, halting her attacks. Rikku stared in his sapphire blue eyes for a while; seeing a certain fierceness in his whole personality but strangely feeling gentleness and warmth beneath it all.

         _Ooh... Just what the heck do you think you're thinking!? _

         She screamed mentally to her self in disgust and dismissed the thought immediately. After regaining composure for a good two seconds, she immediately flew her legs towards the soldier's groin to inflict pain but he evades the attack.

         "Quite expected from a female captive." He said, raising an eyebrow at her, "Don't you think?" He glanced at the side.

         A rustling sound around the bushes was suddenly heard and after a few seconds, the rest of the bunch that attacked the airship appeared and surrounded them giving Rikku an absolute zero percent to escape. She pulled her hands away from the soldier and stared at him angrily, desperately thinking of a way to escape from them.

         "I'll make you a deal..." The soldier began and throws in a look at one of the soldier. "I'm letting you go if you defeat me in a dual. I'll even escort you back in your airship with assurance that we won't attack anyone of you. But-" He stops and hands Rikku her weapons. The 22-year-old Al Bhed gazed at her weapons dazedly and then looked up at the soldier seriously, waiting for his next terms. "If I defeat you... you stay here in the island as prisoner. Fair enough?"

         Rikku eyes him suspiciously and frowns at him, "How can you expect ME to trust the word of a kidnapper who's after Yunie?!"

         The soldier stares at her and blinks twice in wonder, "Because you don't have any choice?" He added and smirked at Rikku, irritating her even more at his show of arrogance. "First one to fall loses." The soldier turns around and steps a few pace making room for a charging attack. Unbeknownst him though, Rikku sees the opportunity and immediately rushes to pin him down on the ground.

         The soldier turns and sees Rikku running towards him a second to late. The impact of her speed on his body was strong enough to make him fall out of balance. He was falling down on the ground, still shocked about Rikku's sneakiness. _Rely on a thief to do sneaky things..._ He thought.

         _But I'm also sneaky in my own way... _He flashed a small grin on his face and pulled Rikku down with him... the two fell on the ground on the same time.

         After recovering from the shock of being out-witted, Rikku and the soldier immediately scrambled on their feet, readying their selves for the attack. However, something alarming caught Rikku's green eyes as the cloth mask that was covering half of the soldier's face fell down on his cloaked broad chest. _Hot... _She exclaimed to herself, eyeing the soldier's completely masculine facial features. His hair was flowing as a soft wind blew between them; sending two to three strands of black-brown hanging freely on his forehead in a curve. His sapphire blue eyes were glittering marvelously as he stared back at her in a very strange way, sending butterflies in her stomach.

         _Completely... _Her brain was running in light speed as she thought of an adjective to describe the hunk in front of her eyes until something hit her. _Stupid! _She scolded herself in a frown. This wasn't exactly the time to think of something like that at all. The guy was after her cousin and yet she's thinking of thoughts that were equal to somebody who just reached the age of puberty. Snapping back to reality after a few seconds, she noticed that the soldier was also staring at her in a strange way, thinking about something.

         She frowned at him and steadied herself in her signature attack stance. "Stop looking at me like that and get this over with!" She shouted irritably since his stare was making her feel rather queasy. The soldier blinked and shook his head clearing everything that has been clouding his mind. Dextrally easing his gun blade, he eyed the Al Bhed calmly waiting for any attack. Rikku obliged him by a running attack and attempted to unbalance him with the swishing of her knives. The soldier continuously intercepted her attacks with his blade, moving with utmost finesse and whirling a defensive attack at the Al Bhed who's freely attacking him with her pair of knives.

         Meanwhile, the soldiers on the side watched the whole dual amusingly, wanting to know what would happen next in their tiresome steel clashing battle. Rikku was half expecting them to help their comrade but to her surprise- and relief- they were just standing, holding their position. The look on their half masked faces was enough to confirm that they're having a good time watching the dual of their comrade with a girl.

         Clang!

         The clashing of two steels intercepting each other rang up through the air. Both of them jumped a couple of paces back, observing one another for any signs of movement. When Rikku saw a corner of his lips raise up in a half smile, she immediately crossed her arms and charged up to him again. The soldier grasped his weapon firmly and waited for Rikku to go nearer. Rikku made a direct assault, expecting him to intercept her weapon but then, he does the unthinkable: He moved aside- letting Rikku's surprise punch hit the empty air- and tripped her with his foot...

She flumped.

         The soldiers surrounding them held back their laughter. They didn't expect Rikku to fall clumsily on the ground after displaying an impressively graceful attack at their comrade. "Ou-ie..." She muttered, rubbing the aching part of her body. The soldier stared down at her and confiscated her weapons, handing it over to the soldier on the side who immediately moved to get it.

         "Rule number one: Take me seriously but not THAT seriously." He chuckled amusedly at Rikku with the other soldiers.

         "You meanie!" Rikku frowned at him and shouted accusingly. Other than his comely face, everything about this particular soldier annoys the wits out off her... big time.

         The sapphire-eyed soldier smiled lazily at her. "Maybe so..." He said, extending his hand to help her stand up, "But it doesn't completely mean that I don't respect women. Stand up before you get dirty, Blondie."

         Rikku pouted at him, "I can stand by myself..." She refused to accept the soldier's hand and stubbornly supported her weight with her arms and got on her feet properly. "And I have a name!!" She snapped. The soldier flinched and then smiled amusedly at the Al Bhed.

         "Mind giving me your name then?"

         "Why do you care!?" She snapped at him again.

         "Well if you want me to stop calling you Blondie then you'd better start off by giving me YOUR name..." A menacing smile streaked his lips. "...Blondie." he added.

         "Ooh... I HAVE A NAME!!!!!!" She shouted angrily at him.

         "The name's Rex... And you are...?" The sapphire-eyed bloke smirked at her, purposely annoying Rikku out of her wits.

         "I won't tell you!" She said, crossing her arms on her chest stubbornly.

         "What a strange name..." He said ironically, raising an eyebrow at Rikku waiting for another scream. When he didn't hear anything and received a glare instead, the sapphire-eyed soldier sighed in defeat. "Hmph. Fine. Suit yourself." He answered, getting a little irritated at Rikku's uneventful stubbornness and lack of cooperation. "Take her away..." He said and walked ahead of them.

         "Girls... I just can't understand them." He murmured the thought, giving Rikku something to wonder about when she heard him say those words.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **Done! It's quarter to five in the morning and guess what? I'm suffering from insomnia! Isn't that wonderful? Okay. I'm desperate. I want to sleep but I can't so I figured out that maybe the thing that was keeping me from sleeping was the death threats that I've received from your reviews... haha... just jesting. Anyway, review this chapter if you want me to continue! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Odds of a Rescue & an Escape

**Author's Note: **Fifth chapter... Sorry about Gippal being pansy and all. I didn't mean that. I'm having a hard time placing myself in his position. How the heck am I suppose to know how a tough guy thinks? I'm a girl...! :( And proud of it!! (Snaps)... But I don't think it'll stop ME from pushing my imagination to the limits! Nothing is, indeed, impossible. (Smiles widely) Well... no harm done there. I really am appreciating your reviews! It makes me weep! Ah... tears of joy... tsk, tsk, tsk... anyway... I love you guys for criticizing the previous chapter! (Grins) I have a peculiar fondness of flares coz it makes me think evenly and critically.

**Chapter Five**

Rikku's eyes wandered around the place and evaluated the wholeness of the cell. Well it wasn't quite what she expected. The whole cell was squeaky clean; the white sheet that was covering the rock-hard bed has been properly placed and the flooring was even cleaner than Brother's filthy room. Rikku was expecting the prison cell to be totally nasty but it never crossed her mind that her abductors would be so... accommodating... at the least.

         It looked more like a small and partly opened room rather than a prisoner's cell.

         She heard a click from behind her and noticed that the guard has locked the door. Feeling exhausted from her two consecutive scrambling, she lay down on the bed, not caring if it was solid as rock. She was deadbeat and she was exactly not in the right place to demand something to comfort her. She was a prisoner... plus, she thought that she wouldn't be staying here forever anyway.

         _It's either I escape... or... ... ... yikes..._

         She trailed her words off and swallowed a lump on her throat. Turning to lie on her belly, she laid her head on the single pillow of the bed and dozed off to sleep thinking about escaping and other things...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Help!!" She bolted straight up from lying down and looked around the room as she sat on the rock-bed.

         _It's just a dream... Ooh... Will it ever stop!?_

         Rikku looked up to the small window on the top most wall of her cell. It was dark. Obviously, she's been sleeping for hours due to exhaustion. As her senses regained its full composure, she noticed that the blankets were already covering her. "Hey... I don't remember covering myself with this." She thought out loud and stared confusedly at the blanket.

         Click...

         Rikku's head almost flew to the opening door. A man wearing the same uniform as the others came in, carrying a tray of food. "I was told you missed lunch." He said, laying the tray down on the table before heading for the door again.

         _Missed...? _She asked herself, placing her forefinger on her lower lip thoughtfully. She blinked and turned her gaze to the leaving guy, "W-Wait!" She shouted.

         The man whirled around throwing a questioning gaze at her. "Make it quick! I'm busy!" He almost snapped, raising an eyebrow at the Al Bhed sitting still on the bed. "Delivering rations isn't exactly a job fit for a man of stature such as myself."

         "I'm just going to ask a question!" She frowned at the soldier. "Um... Is there anybody else who entered here? I mean... besides you?"

         The man blinked at her in wonder and shrugged. "Why don't you ask the guard? Only four people are allowed to enter prison cells without appropriate reasons." He answered turning his heel and headed for the door again.

         "Er... Who're you talkin' about?" Rikku asked questioningly. The guy whirled around and sighed, a little impatient about Rikku's nonstop inquiries.

         "Other than me, three others are permitted; high-ranking officials to answer your inquiry. Who else?" He answered half smiling at the Al Bhed. "You look awfully beat. You really should eat before you pass out of starvation." His face lit up in a full smile. "It's not everyday that someone triggers my curiosity... I'm Gen. Riley... may I have the honor of knowing the lady's name?"

         Rikku eyed him in surprise and realized that this guy was the same person who fought Paine earlier. This came in a total surge of shock- all in a thousand bolts, you might say. She didn't quite expect him to treat her nicely after his bout with Paine but he certainly is less arrogant than the one she fought earlier. "Rikku..." She answered and noticed the metal plate on his shoulders, concluding that it was the only thing that differs in their cloaked uniforms. "And your niceness to a prisoner is beginning to creep me out..." She uttered frankly. "You're not exactly like the meanie that I fought earlier." She said, almost in a whisper.

         "My dear, I _beg_ to differ..." He said. His voice was soft despite his mockery. "I'm no more than that particular 'meanie' that you're talking about. I'm only nice when I choose to and I believe that women should be treated nicely. Is there anything wrong or peculiar about that? All seem to be in your gender's favor." A smile on his lips but it didn't even help to soften his piercing eyes.

"You didn't seem to think of Paine as a woman when you fought her." Rikku frowned at him, thinking about Paine's hostile encounter with the young general.

"Oh I assure you I did just that with utmost deliverance..." He said, inching two steps towards her. "I was impractically toying with her at that time. I don't like hurting ladies and I guess I underestimated your friend overly to the point of carelessness. Think of the price that I've paid." He grimaced, making Rikku remember the painful and deeply cut wound across his chest. It was his fault. It was evident in Paine's features that she isn't someone to be taken lightly- even if she is a girl. "Oh well... I guess time couldn't be turned. I respect her for that though."

_He certainly has weird perks... _She thought, staring blankly at the man in front of her. "H-How's it then?" She didn't know where the stammer came from but the mention of his previous fight with Paine was refreshed and memories of his blood flowing out of his deeply cut wound was enough to make her sick. The man raised an eyebrow and with a half smile.

"I am _touched_ by your concern..." He was now- _obviously_- mocking her. "We have potions and technology enough to heal an incredulous wound like that without leaving scars but the pain of it remains for roughly a month and a half... depending on the intensity of the blow, of course." He stopped and smiled at Rikku lazily, "And it certainly is quite a blow. I thank you for your... concern... though I think that it may be a little too late for anything."

The man is incredibly insulting but she doesn't seem to be irritated more than she was with the soldier that she fought with. "Well... you provoked her! If you would've just left then you never would've gotten yourself hurt in the first place." She snapped.

"I'm beginning to have weird ideas, my lady." He said amusingly, raising an eyebrow again. "Nonetheless, I stand by my word. You have something we want but we got you instead because of your... protectiveness..." stressing out the last part, Rikku quoted to herself that the elegant Gen. Riley has a way with words. She would've thought of him as a man capable of blowing any girl away by his mere smile if only he wasn't a villain. "And since we certainly are recalling past events, may I point out on your words, my dear... you aren't exactly referring to Rexus as... a 'meanie'... are you not?" He asked quizzically. Rikku's frown deepened as she nodded in an instant.

The young silver-eyed general stared at her in disbelief and laughed heartily. "Well..." He began, resting a hand on his hips. "We're not as barbaric as the rest of Spira thinks we are. We're knights, you know... and before we become fully pledged, we swear under codes and utter an archangel's oaths. Those are the things that separate us from being chaotically evil as what the others think we are. Come to think of it..." He stopped, folding his arms on his chest in thought. "The Black Knight thing adds up to the thought that we're... um... how do I put it..." He stopped and thought off a word with a seriously thoughtful face. His face suddenly brightened and snapped his fingers in delight, "...canailles." He shrugged and smiled back at Rikku, "It's just a name but if everyone knows the REAL meaning of knighthood, it makes out for the most part. As for Rex... he's not exactly a... er... "meanie"... once you get to know him... he's stubborn... but definitely not mean."

Rikku's frown deepened if it was even possible at the thought of the soldier, "Well he's still an arrogant meanie!" She snapped back, irritated at the thought. Riley chuckled and raised his hand to halt her currently irritated state; "Obviously, you've grown quite an irritated "fondness" of him. I won't blame you for thinking that. He's an arrogant bloke in his own way. A man who's foolishly absorbed by his own self esteem." He confirmed.

         Rikku agreed with him with a grin and then blinked in wonder almost suddenly, "But... I still don't understand why you guys aren't treating me like a prisoner. Aren't you guys afraid that a prisoner might take the advantage and escape?"

         The knight smiled kindly, "Kindness is the thing that separates man from beasts."  The knight whirled around and advanced a step to go outside, "Besides, this island is impenetrable and no prisoner has made it out before... with the exception of two girls before but... I don't think you need to know that. Being locked up in a room like this is enough to keep you in line. We're not like those Yevon bastards." The door clicked behind him, leaving the Al Bhed pondering the knight's words carefully.

         _Yevon bastards...? _Rikku repeated his words over and over again, forcing the words to register in her mind. _Aren't they even aware that Baralai and the guys are working hard to tie up Spira? I guess they're too stuck up in this island to even realize that time has changed. _She asked herself and rubbed the thought out of her mind for a while…

_At least he's nicer than the meanie that I met earlier... _Rikku told herself and pouted as she recalled Rex's arrogant personality. She quoted that he's handsome but his arrogance makes up the most part of him. Just looking at his face was enough to confirm that he's nothing but a completely bloated, self-centered, egoistical maniac.

         Rikku looked down on her hands, resting on her lap. She began thinking about how to escape from this place. Talking with Riley erased her worries about perverts and bad stuffs that one normally does to a helpless female prisoner... well she isn't exactly helpless but the odds in her situation was a horrifyingly 1/100... in their favor. Her head was running in light speed again as she thought of escape plans... force attack: she has her fists, they have swords and machinas. _Maybe I can seduce one of the-!? _ Rikku swallowed a lump on her throat and shook her head in disagreement and disgust.

         _I don't think so... _She whimpered.

         She thoughtfully remembered the words of the general and remembered him saying that no one has escaped the island with the exception of two girls... so that means this island isn't as impenetrable as what they think it really is. Rikku might have a chance to escape this place after all... the only thing that she needs is her patience and wits.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Garik lead Ronso youth to battle. Help high summoner Yuna rescue friend. Rescue Rikku and crush Black Knights!" Garik's boomingly powerful voice echoed around the mountain sending shivers down on everyone's spine. Yuna sighed in disbelief, burying her face on both her hands.

         "Er... I guess... we're back to the crushing thing..." Tidus mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He did expect the Ronso to be violent but he didn't think that this specific Ronso would actually want to kill, basically, everyone that comes in their way.

         "Woo-hoo..." Paine exclaimed sarcastically again.

         "I won't allow any bloodshed in this attempt. This is a rescue attempt; not a war..." Yuna finalized, throwing a steady and determined gaze at the naturally violent Ronso. Garik grunted and stared in disagreement with Yuna mumbling something.

         "I'll volunteer navigation! I know the island more than anyone else!" Aeris bolted up and said gleefully as she turned her head around, looking at each Ronso fascinatingly. When she noticed everyone looking at her, she smiled at them, "Well... of course... Elma knows it too since she was with me but since she's not available, you guys have to rely on my knowledge for a while." She smiled sweetly and then turned back to the Ronso on the corner. It was Lian and Ayde

         "Fascinating... aren't they?" Aeris exclaimed in between sighs.

         "Don't tell me that you haven't seen a Ronso before..." Tidus asked wonderingly as Aeris continued her musings.

         "Frankly speaking... Nooj has been keeping me in a closet of paper works ever since I became an official member of the Youth League. And the only opportunity that I see lots of them is in a blitzball game. It really fascinates me to see bunches of Ronso in close range. I think they're cute..." She said and stood up from where she was sitting and approached the two pups on the side.

         Paine and Tidus switched glances and shrugged. "For an eye catcher, Aeris certainly have distinct taste... what do you think?" Paine asked Tidus in a whisper.

         "Er... don't ask me! She's a girl! You should know better!" Tidus said, faltering a chuckle on his throat.

         Silence engulfed the surroundings as everyone drifted in their thoughts again. Planning a rescue attempt isn't an easy task as they thought it would be. However, the silence was broken when of a pair of boots sinking deep into the snow clicked their attention. Aeris walked towards them with a smile after talking with the two Ronso pups. "My... this has certainly turned into a brainstorming session." She smiled ever so sweetly; the seas of blue-green sparkled, reflecting the flickering fire. "Okay... I volunteer to go since they'll most likely go after me with all of the information that I have." She pointed out happily, undaunted by the danger that might be awaiting her in the island.

         Everyone threw a surprised and worried look at her. "How convenient..." Paine began, "... and I'm expecting that you'll easily waltz your way in and out of hostile territory without causing a riot." Paine served her ironical comment to Aeris with cream on top.

         Aeris stood rooted on one spot without even wincing. Yuna looked up to her intrepid state and for a short second, she appeared to be hurt more than scared at what Paine said. Yuna thought that Paine was hurting her feelings by not trusting her abilities on this one. Yet again, she couldn't blame Paine for doing so. After all, Baralai sent her to protect Yuna and provide them with information but she clearly doesn't have to risk her life in the process.

         Yuna shook her head and stared up at Aeris. "It's too risky..." She agreed with Paine. Aeris sat down on the ground and sighed.

         "I'm not branded as super girl for nothing you know... I can do it... one way or another _I can DO it_." She stressed determinedly. "I escaped the prison with Elma _alive_ the first time... what makes you think that I can't do it with Rikku? I'm sure that she's as good as Elma... with a tinge of childhood, of course." She added immediately in a mild way.

         "Knowing THAT gives them an inch. They'll double security and make sure that you don't get out again." Pointing out an obvious weakness in her plan, Tidus shook his head and told Aeris the risk that she wasn't taking seriously at all. "And knowing Rikku, she must've attempted countless of times this day already."

         "I can fight my way out..." She snapped. "The best time to escape in the prisons is during the night, you know. They have evening rations of food and if you do it really quick and stealthily, you're free to go. The guards wouldn't notice it coz they're too..." She stopped and sighed with a satisfied smile, "Lax... in doing their job."

         "That's putting it mildly." Paine lukewarmly quoted.

         "Well they aren't exactly lazy because of their ability to stay awake during duty hours." Aeris' eyes glittered. "That was based on Elma and my own observation when we were being held as prisoners." She added immediately. Aeris was obviously delighted about their ingenious escape in the island. "I'm only justifying things... and either way, one of us has to go in there and get Rikku out." She smiled.

         "If that's the case then... you sure have a _peculiar _way of justifying things..." Paine grimaced mockingly at Aeris. The Youth League official frowned.

         "Remind me to rely on you for a stack-full of sarcasm and irony..." Aeris answered amusingly, "It's beginning to trigger my... insatiable curiosity." She added making Paine shrug.

         "Pleasure..." The warrior answered making Aeris smile satisfyingly. The others stared at them in bewilderment. They weren't getting the point of their continuous bouts of irony and sarcasm but they surely sounded like they understood each other perfectly. It looks like Paine finally met a match for her incredulous talent of intimidation, sarcasm and irony in a way.__

         Everyone fell silent for a while when their thoughts finally resumed to the rescue plan. Aeris waited for Yuna's confirmation and when she saw the ex-summoner looked up to her and nodded half-heartedly, Aeris beamed a thankful smile and looked up to Kimhari. "We're going to need the Ronso youth's help on this one. You should prepare to pull out stunts and make it look convincing." She grinned menacingly at them, "I have things in my mind and I think we have to consult the meyvn on this one..."

         When their initial plans were finally decided, Yuna and the rest of the Gullwings went back to the airship and called it a day. Kimhari wished them a very good luck on their plans and insisted that they contact him if ever the Ronso's help is finally required. After the entrance to the airship has been sealed, Aeris stepped in with a yawn and stretched her arms up. "I'm beat..." She exclaimed and stepped on the ladder leading to the lift.

         "Aeris..." Paine called out from behind making Aeris whirl around to face her immediately. The sound of the returning lift rang through their ears as silence consumed the two of them. Aeris was waiting for Paine's next word as the rhythmic sound of the combusting engine began to rumble, telling them that they've already sped away from the mountain. "Tell me something..." Paine began, walking nearer.

         "Why are you so insistent on doing all of this?" Paine continued; calmly stating the question without any emotions but her face deceived her words. Doubt and suspicion was evident and it was easy for someone like Aeris- with a legendary intel records- to read it off. However, deciding that it wouldn't do anyone any good to point out Paine's doubtfulness, Aeris flashed a small smile at the crimson-eyed warrior, dismissing the things that she saw in Paine's face.

         "When I'm given a task, I make sure that I give it my all. I hate the feeling of working half-heartedly. It sickens me to the pit of my stomach... And since this is my first time on a guardian-like job..." She turned around and headed for the lift. "I guess my one hundred percent is to protect Yuna at all cost... even if it means losing and forgetting my whole life." She turned around to face Paine who was just standing outside the door of the lift, staring at her unbelievingly. "When I look at everyone in this airship, I remember everyone dear to me _years_ ago..." she muttered softly and then sighed. "You guys certainly have kept yourselves even if something dreadful happens... like any _real _family should be doing."

         "What am I saying...?" She chuckled and then looked up at Paine. Her lips was slightly parted in shock at Aeris' sudden display of vulnerability and under all circumstances this day, never has she seen her so... emotional. What exactly happened to this 22-year-old girl that made her seem... complicated?

"Are you coming with me to the bridge or are you going to stand there staring at me like that till the crack of dawn?" Aeris said arcing an eyebrow.

         "I guess I'm just being paranoid." Paine said and entered the lift with an after thought sigh.

         "Can't blame you for that... we've only known each other for a day." Aeris said, chuckling a bit eyeing the controls of the lift as Paine pressed the button heading for the bridge. She was still new so learning was indeed the first thing on her mind. And Aeris does have an "insatiable curiosity" as she pointed out before.

         "Then I hope that this is a start of a good friendship then..." Aeris shot a surprised glance at Paine. Her words clearly caught her off-guard and it's either because she didn't expect Paine to say it or she didn't know how to react when she begins to say it. It was too late to think of pleasantries now that the supposedly too-serious-to-please warrior dropped the bomb on her unexpectedly.

         "You do...?" Aeris asked, flabbergast.

         "I wouldn't tell you if I don't..." Paine chuckled, extending a hand towards her and Aeris- still astounded by what she was doing- reluctantly shook her hand.

         "F-Friends..." Aeris said halting astoundingly. Her head was reeling with all questions and Paine bet that her jaw would drop on the floor if it were possible before she got her senses back. And when Aeris' senses did return, she shook her head to clear the thoughts away and smiled happily at Paine. "I didn't expect that you'd be the first one to do this..."

         Paine shrugged as the lift's door opened. "Rikku's not here and I think Yuna clearly stated that she wanted you as her friend... I guess that leaves me." Aeris walked out of the lift after Paine and thoughtfully absorbed the words carefully.

"You're right." Aeris eyes glittered in delight and chuckled, "I guess my observation isn't defective after all." She added.

         "You like observing things, don't you?"

         The door leading to the bridge opened as Aeris flashed a grin at the crimson-eyed warrior walking next to her, "It's been a life's job!" She answered cheerfully and stepped in the bridge with Paine.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Four Days Later...**

         Rikku was walking to and fro in her prison cell, trying to calm her senses down. She's got a plan to escape now but she didn't exactly know WHEN to execute it. Deciding over things, the supposedly villain-turned-good Gen. Riley has been nothing but a gentleman to her and she doesn't want to play tricks on the kind guy. However, whenever Yuna and Paine crossed her mind, it seems to justify everything else given her current situation. After she had finally calmed herself down, she flopped comfortably and quietly on the neatly arranged bed, trying to hear out any activities outside. After some time of patient waiting, she heard a pair of boots tapping softly on the ground.

         She could feel herself tensing. She was never really like this before but under all circumstances, she was alone on this one and she's not exactly fully equipped. Her weapon has been confiscated and she doesn't know exactly where they were hiding it. Rikku calmed herself again with a deep sigh and heard the footsteps drawing nearer and nearer until it stopped: In front of her cell.

         _Ooookay... Stop shaking like a fish! It's not like they're going to chop your head off... well... not YET at least._

         She gulped at the thought before forcing a menacing smile to boost her self-confidence. _This is easy... I've done it a thousand times before! _That was boosting one's self esteem to the point of exaggeration. This was in fact, her first time to be held prisoner and if ever she manages to escape... that's definitely a first.

         Click!

         Her heart raced a thousand miles per hour as she heard the familiar sound. Forcing her self to ease down, she glanced back at the door as it slowly opened; making way for the uniformed man that was walking in. It was Gen. Riley...

         "You...?" Rikku stiffened, her eyes almost popping out in exasperation.

         "Yes, it's me... and I'm glad you're finally awake." Rex stepped inside the room without taking his eyes off her. "For the past four days that I've come to check on you, it's either you're having a bad dream or shivering in cold..."

         _So much for good company... _She frowned disappointedly.

         Rikku's exasperation dissolved when she realized something. She did feel cold on the previous nights that she had fallen asleep accidentally without throwing over her cover. But the thought of him being so thoughtful hasn't crossed her mind at all. And her dream... have he heard her crying out for help like Yuna and the others did? She doesn't and didn't care to find out anyway. "What do you want?!" She snapped back at him. Rex stood in a comfortable stride and stared at her questioningly.

         "Why'd you do it?" He walked towards a chair and sat comfortably on it. "Why pull a stunt like that? Everyone knows that the days of the summoners are over. Why insist on protecting her?"

         Rikku frowned at him and stood up, frustratingly stomping her feet on the ground as she made her way nearer him. "I've gone through enough trouble with the other guardians to protect her and I intend on continuing for as long as I live! And other than posing as her guardian when she was still on her pilgrimage... I'm her cousin, you numbskull!!!"

Rex sat still eyeing her with his cool sapphire eyes; "She's half Al Bhed...?" he fired calmly, "I didn't expect that from a summoner... Nor didn't I think of a Yevonite marrying an Al Bhed... particularly someone who was _doomed_ to become a high summoner." He thoughtfully cupped his own chin. "I guess it doesn't matter but you should really cool down a bit. I'm not going to bite your head off."

         _Bite my head off?!  _She grimaced uncomfortably. _That certainly IS comforting of him... _She thought ironically.

"Yunie's a sister to me and YOU'RE planning on killing her!! How do you expect _me_ to cool down!?" She exploded on him. The sapphire-eyed knight sat there without flinching, completely emotionless. _Who does he think he is!? _She thought in a frown. Just seeing the arrogant meanie's face was enough to make her conclude that this one has a very unique talent of intimidating people without doing anything at the least... much like Paine but she doesn't have a clue why Paine seems bearable than this one.

         "Hm." He moved himself in a more comfortable position, "I think I prefer you asleep rather than awake." No matter how hard he tried, to Rikku's ears, everything that comes out of his mouth is basically annoying.

         "Cuter too..." He added making Rikku's face flush. Was that a direct compliment or a mere show of his charm to capture her cooperation? Well whatever it was, it isn't exactly working.

It's official... she wanted to box his ears and strangle him in a hundred ways that she could think of. She frustratingly whirled around and the open door caught her peripheral vision. _This is going to be easier than I thought...The muck's completely out of it and careless! _She told herself amusingly as she whirled back at the soldier with a pout. "You... you... Ooooh!! You meanie!!!" She stuck her tongue out and ran for it, shocking the sapphire-eyed soldier again.

         Rex let out a sigh and a very amused chuckle at the surprisingly reckless- and smart- act of Rikku. _I should've taken Louise's words seriously about closing doors after entering or exiting them... _he shook his head at the thought. He was basically pondering about Rikku's unusually cute pout. A small smile played on his lips as he walked easily towards the corridor of the prison cells. _Certainly amusing... _He looked around and spotted the empty desk, making the small smile on his face widen into a grin.

         He was certainly in the mood for a little exercise...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Rikku was sneaking up in every hallway, grasping her knives firmly with her hands as she snooped around. Who would've thought that her weapons were just lying around on the corner table of the guard's desk? That's the price that they've got to pay for being careless and everything about handling their prisoner's possessions. Warily sneaking on a juncture, Rikku immediately made a risky but calculated run towards the exit of the building.

         As she was walking behind the bushes, she wondered why the arrogant guy didn't run after her. The thought struck a chord in her as she whirled, half-expecting that somebody was following her. She felt a pouring relief fill her senses when she realized that the course is completely cleared. The only things that she's worried about at this particular moment are the numerous guards on the gate.

         She stood behind a huge tree trunk, "How am I going to sneak past them?" She mumbled underneath her frown and looked down on the ground. In doing so, the pouch on her belt caught her attention. "Flash bombs..." She grinned satisfyingly at herself and took out three flash bombs. Gathering enough courage, she walked calmly towards the gate and as expected the guards saw her and immediately ran to attack her.

         "Hey you!!" A soldier shouted igniting the attention of the other guards to Rikku.

         Rikku faltered back when she saw everyone in the gate run after her. "Yeouch..." She exclaimed and grasped the flash bombs on her hand. Not wasting a second, she threw the bombs in all direction, blinding the guards temporarily and giving her a chance to make a run for it. And at the first sign of the opened gate, Rikku dashed immediately for the opening and snuck away in one piece.

         "Hah! Top that!" She chuckled happily as she ran away from the castle and into the forest. She was finally free to go back to the Celsius!

         "What took ya?"

         Or at least she thought...

         The sapphire-eyed soldier was smiling mockingly at her; dextrally grasping the handle of his weapon. Rikku halted on her tracks and stared shockingly at the unbelievable soldier standing before her sparkling green eyes. "I'm _aching_ for a nice warm-up and you prove to be a worthy adversary... And I think that's due to my sister's long absence..." He smiled lazily and positioned his gun blade, "Will you oblige me?"

Irritably cooling her senses down, Rikku positioned her knife and dashed towards him for an attack. After a couple of clashing around the forest, Rikku was merely ducking his offensive pattern and hitting him back quickly to take a decent hit. Rex lounged forward a thrust that merely missed Rikku's arm. She whirled around and slashed him. The knight quickly evaded the surprise attack of the thief and jumped back a pace to steady him self properly.

Rikku studied him carefully. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't read anything from his face. The man that she's encountering is totally different and unpredictable. And the little voice inside her was screaming that the man whom she was seeing now is just a mere mirage of someone more powerful- dangerously powerful. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts aside, she firmly tightened the grip on her weapon and forced herself to think of her next course of action.

_What to do? What to do? What to do? Ooh... what the heck!!?_

         This time around, it was Rex's turn to do the initiative. He immediately charged up to her on offensive and roughly changing the pattern that Rikku learned from him. This was definitely different and horrifyingly dangerous. She didn't have much choice and she didn't want to give up. She wasn't in a place to give up. This isn't exactly child's play of wooden swords... this is a true to life match of sharp steels, engineered to slash the life out of you.

         The rhythmic sound of steel clashing vibrated through the air. Rikku was having a hard time keeping up with the veteran knight. Her only hope was for him to make a mistake. Evading each of his weapon's strike, she ducked down on the ground and immediately swept his feet. Rex immediately jumped out of the way and sent his weapon hurling down at her but missed again. Scrambling to her feet, Rikku made an upward thrust of her fist and luckily hit him on his abdomen, unbalancing him a little.

         Seeing this one in a million opportunity, Rikku's grip on her knife firmed and went down on him with loud slash, inflicting a very deep but clean-cut wound across his broad chest; forming a faint and barely small 'X'.

         He winced back in pain and fell on the ground, looking up at Rikku. His lips were slightly parted out of shock but Rikku undoubtedly saw something written all over his face: it was respect without any doubt. Quite unexpected really but she has to focus on escaping now. She'll have all the time in the world to ponder it again when she reached the Celsius... and she didn't doubt that she wouldn't forget the intensity of his glacier eyes on her. When she realized that it was her chance to run, she didn't wait for him to say anything. Instead, she dashed away from the knight and ran towards the beach side, hoping to establish communication with the Celsius.

         "Wait!!" Rex shouted, scrambling on his feet with all of his remaining efforts.

         She heard it all right, but what made him think that she's going to stop and turn back to face him after their battle. She chuckled triumphantly away from the castle and sped towards the beach avoiding any interference on the way. Until she met another unexpected encounter...

         "Rgargh!!!" A big dog-like fiend suddenly jumped and blocked her path. She has no time to think about escaping or planning a diversion. She was trapped to have a quick decision: It's either the arrogant bloke and the castle or the dog and her freedom... obviously, she chooses the latter. Before she could even turn an attack, the dog immediately leapt giving her time to barely avoid its sharp claws. She rolled around on the ground and immediately got back on her feet and attacked the dog.

         "Ahhh!!" She fell on her back as the dog lounged its body in an upward motion. One of its claws slashed down on her belly, inflicting three painful lacerations. Wincing in pain, Rikku immediately got up on her feet after kicking the huge dog away from her. Taking the huge dog's temporary vulnerability, she immediately dashed towards it for her final blow. Unfortunately, it was quicker than she gave it credit for. Sensing her back attack, it immediately whirled its huge paws and sent her hurling up in mid-air, slamming her with a noisy thud on a tree trunk.

         "Ou-ie..." She muttered weakly, feeling the painful impact of her crash on the tree and the painful wounds all over her body. The huge dog was already glaring at her with its red eyes and disgustingly drooling mouth. It stepped a pace back and leapt forth to finish her off. Rikku stared helplessly at the fiend and braced herself from the painful impact of the huge dog.

"Yunie... Paine... Sorry..." She muttered as she lay still, waiting for the fiend to finish her off. She couldn't find her strength to even evade death... she's so tired.

She has to let go.

Her eyelids were closing already, feeling its heaviness unbearable. And when the fiend closed in on her, her eyelids fell, surrounding her sight with darkness. The last thing that she saw was a flash of something black as it swirled, sending a sound of continuous slashing and cries of painful agony ringing through her ears. She wondered what it was but found no strength to even think about anything else... other than realizing that the dog never came to pounce her life away. Before passing and finally submitting into the oblivious darkness, she heard a pair of boots rushing towards her; calling out her name and murmuring curses before lifting her up and carrying here somewhere.

Well, wherever her rescuer was taking her, she doesn't care any longer. She felt totally numb but warm at this person's touch. At least, it comforted her much knowing that she wasn't dead... Someone actually saved her...

         _Someone..._

And that was the last thing on her mind before drifting into an unconscious slumber.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **I seriously don't know if I did any good on this one. Can you tell me? Please? Review this one. I really need your opinion if you want me to improve and continue!! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Perplexing Matters

**Author's Note: **Nooooooo!!!! I wasn't ticked off by the pansy comment! I was really glad that you told me and I was expecting something like that while I was writing-er... typing the story! (Laughs) Well... about the quick updates... I only do that if you guys review it in a zip... you know... every four or more reviews, I upload the next chapter. AND you're certainly right!! Nobody's perfect. Aeris has weird perks. She couldn't stop herself from observing stuffs, doing weird things, acting like a child one minute & then suddenly she's matured... and... well... something else... (Grins) Just read this chapter to find out. READ & REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter Six**

It was awful.

         She felt like a sledgehammer was hitting her head.

And after a few moments of head rubbing and "sense" searching, Rikku noticed that everything around her was completely different. Her green eyes widened as she looked around the big and pretty room. Well, wherever she was, at least she knew that she wasn't in a prison. Maybe this was the house of her rescuer...

         _Rescuer?_

She looked down on her abdomen and searched for the deep laceration.

_         Nothing..._

         Normal potions couldn't exactly heal a deep and serious wound like that in a day or even a week. The strange thing is, when she searched her whole body for any scratches or bruises, she found none. The only consolation was the severe body aches... and how she wished that the potion or her healer healed it away too. And speaking of healing, Riley's words quickly returned to her- _a month and a half depending on the wound's intensity_- and the blow that she received was more or less like the blow that Riley received from Paine.

         Well... at least she was alive... and she should be thankful for that.

Her mind wandered back to the rescuer and remembered a black cloak whirling around to slash a fiend with a weapon.

         If she wasn't mistaken then her rescuer should be a member of the Black Knights. But then, why didn't the knight confine her in the prison cell and why the angry curses? Of course, anyone would be angry that she escaped the prison but somehow, Rikku felt that the knight's anger isn't because she escaped- it was merely because she got herself hurt for doing something... unreasonably... stupid. Was it just a feeling or was it just her imagination?

Whatever the answer is, it bugged the wits out of her.

         _Ooh... nothing's making any sense anymore!!! And I was so close to escaping if it weren't for that big beef stake!!_

She screamed at herself furiously as she jumped out of the bed and then swayed. Every muscle in her body wasn't cooperating and she felt like she had just been run over by a hover. After gaining composure again, her eyes began to wander around the room.

         _Where the heck am I?_

         The door on the other side of the room flung open, making way for a cloaked lady. "Oh... you're awake." Her voice was gentle but amazingly whole and powerful, giving Rikku the impression that this woman bears an incredible skill in public speaking.

         Rikku recognized the uniform and then stared up at the lady's shoulder plate: five stars arranged in a circle. She must be one of the top brasses. Her green-gray eyes were strikingly piercing despite the softness of her voice. Then it dawned to her that she found something in common between Riley and the woman who entered the room. Rikku shook her head to clear the thought away and finally realized that she's back in the palace.

         "I was expecting that you'll still be asleep for the next 48 hours but I guess you're tougher than you look." The female knight closed the door behind her and smiled at Rikku. "Care for some fresh air?" She marched towards the door on the other side and opened it, revealing a balcony with a marvelous view.

         Rikku stepped in the balcony and looked around. The view was extremely fascinating and she didn't exactly know that there's something like this around the island. "Wow..." She muttered. Her eyes were glittering in admiration. Everything that surrounded the castle was in fact a natural beauty that rivals Besaid or even the fading woods of Macalania. It was simply breathtaking.

         "You've been sleeping for a week now." The knight immediately burst out, snapping Rikku back to reality. "What exactly happened out there?" She added.

         "I was attacked by a fiend and I thought I could take care of it easily." Rikku explained, her eyes blinking in shock. She is having a hard time comprehending the woman's words especially the "sleeping for a week" part.

         The female knight chuckled and nodded at her, "Well you could take it down easily enough... you just don't know when and how." She explained and sat down on the chair behind them. "You should've considered any thoughts of danger properly before escaping you know. My name's Louise..." She smiled.

         "My name's Rikku..." Rikku flashed a smile, "Are you a general too?" She asked, letting the knight know that she noticed the plate on her shoulders. "I saw Riley's and it looks the same."

         "Oh..." Louise smiled and patted her left shoulder's plate. "Yeah... but I deem it unnecessary to mention my rank anyway." She shrugged and chuckled. "I see that you've met my brother."

         _Did she just say brother? _It amused her more than it surprised her. Rikku definitely noticed the similarity between the two and it's definitely the eyes. Although the two certainly have distinct features due to their gender, it didn't take away the similarity of their intensely piercing stare- it almost felt like their eyes could rake into her very soul. Other than that, both of their eyes have touches of gray. The only difference is Louise's doesn't possess the same steely gray color as Riley's. Her eyes were cat-like... it was green-gray; a distinctly unique and beautiful color that strictly emphasized her strong personality.

         "Hmm..." Louise grimaced. "Judging by the way you're staring at me, I think you've already found certain similarities ever since you saw me walk through that door..."

         "Your eyes..." Rikku chuckled happily. She was perceptively accurate.

         "I know..." Louise cringed. "Oh well... so much for familial discretion..." She joked with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong. I love my brother but he can be really irritating at times."

         "I think I'm getting your point. He has the tendency of showing off his charm..." She said, remembering her conversation with Riley. _Much like Paine... _She mused.

         "You seem to be fond of him..." A mysterious smile played on Louise lips and her eyes glistened with an unknown hint.

         "He's been nice enough..." Rikku smiled truthfully, dismissing the hints written across Louise's face, "But... why'd you rescued me? And... why wasn't I sent in the prison cell?" Rikku asked.

         Louise immediately looked up to her, wonderingly thinking about something. "I didn't rescue you..." She said, blinking her green-gray eyes.

         Rikku jerked a pace back and stared in wonder. "Then..." She blinked back, her mind racing in light speed, "Who did?"

         "You're worse than I thought you were when I saw you." Louise shook her head and sighed back, "You were delirious and you wouldn't stop murmuring names and calling out for help. I understand the "help" part but the names... I don't seem to understand. I think it was... Yuri? And pain... yeah... you're really in pain so I understood that one and the other... I think it was 'Gip'... something like that..."

         _Gippal... _She thought, her face slightly flushed. She was definitely delirious at that time because she doesn't know why she bothered calling out his name. Rikku recalled the other names and corrected them one by one... "Yuri" was in fact, Yunie and the "pain" that she mistook for the ridiculously "to die for" feeling was the name of her crimson-eyed friend, Paine. _And Gip... _She grunted in disgust when she remembered seeing him kissing another woman. _Enough said... _She frowned.

         Well, maybe she was cheating herself. She still feels something for Gippal and besides, Rikku DID love him despite the odds that separated them now... and this certainly is one big odd. They were already oceans apart and now, the supposedly metaphorical term has become literal.

         When she looked back at Louise, the woman was staring at her amusingly. And her uncomfortable piercing stare was telling her that she was reading her face from the emotions that were putting her in a kind of a weird trance.

         "I only healed you but I think the credit of immediate rescue goes to the top brass. The head of this organization." Rikku was half expecting Louise to drill a hole through her defenses but her sudden change of topic was definitely out of the question. This woman was definitely not a force to reckon with. She's complicated and scary in every aspect... with a highly exemplary exception of her unique beauty.

Rikku blinked in surprise when Louise's words finally sank in. She didn't expect their leader to be wandering off in the woods alone. _Maybe he was just passing through and saw me. He must be really kind to rescue a prisoner who just escaped._ She thought and shrugged the idea out of her mind.

         "His name is Rexus... but I guess you know him as Rex."

         She winced in disbelief and shock. Her mind shouted a thousand curses and revolt. It can't be true... Louise must be toying with her but- much to her disappointment- she doesn't look like she was joking.

         _Uh-uh... No way! I didn't just... seriously... THINK... that he's kind... Nah-ah! Not in a thousand years!! I refuse to admit that he's kind because he's an arrogant meanie who... who... saved... my life... He saved... me..._

 She sighed heavily at the last thought of Rex saving her. She perfectly knew that she inflicted a serious wound on his chest but why the sudden rescue? Rikku never did have problems in understanding other people- even boys- but this one particularly confuses her more than the lot. And she didn't even suspected the arrogant 'meanie' to be leading this organization at all- more or less save her life after almost getting himself killed.

         "I'm mighty impressed that you wounded him though. No one's exactly done that..." Louise stopped and thoughtfully burrowed her eyebrows as a sudden thought occurred. "Well... except her siblings but you have some skill with that blade." An appreciating smile curved her lips.

         "Why didn't he send me back to prison?"

         "Not the bloodiest of ideas for that, honey." Louise shrugged. A small mysterious smile played on her lips and her eyes were glittering at a sudden thought. "Isn't it nice of him, though?"

         Rikku frowned at her, "Well, it is but I still think that he's an arrogant, bloated, self-centered egotistical meanie!!" She snapped furiously. Rikku doesn't exactly know the reason why she couldn't bear to stop hating the guy even if he did rescue her life. Everything that Rex does irritates her more than Brother's unbearable rants or Paine's irony and sarcasm... well... maybe a little but Paine was- by nature- sarcastic and ironic at thought.

         Louise chuckled amusingly and stood up, calmly walking back towards the room. "I have orders from him that you'll occupy this room as a prisoner." She smiled.

         "But, but, but... why not in the prison cell?" Rikku asked. A thousand questions was swirling her head dazedly and she doesn't know which one to fire next.

         Louise whirled around with an apologetic- and mysterious- smile on her face, "I really don't know..." She turned around and headed for the door.

         "Oh and that 'meanie' that you're referring to..." Louise flashed a smile. Her eyes glittering in amusement at Rikku's as she looked back over her shoulder, "He's also my brother..."

         "Ah?" Rikku flinched a step backwards and heard Louise chuckle amusingly.

         "Aw... don't worry... I was merely amused by your description of him. You see, most girls find him... god-like with an attitude similar to an angel but you..." She looked back at Rikku with a very amused grin. "You don't seem to think highly of him... and let's just say that you triggered my curiosity about how you would react when I told you that he's my brother." She winked at Rikku.

         "Um... maybe... I sort of understand the god-like part but the "attitude similar to an angel"... not even close..." Rikku smiled at her and daringly added, "But I'll understand it if he was compared to the devil himself... he's such a... a... meanie!!"

         _Was Gippal any better?_ She stiffened at the sudden occurrence of the thought. Come to think of it, she has this weird habit of being attracted to men who bear attitudes that are unbearable as being consumed by fire. Figuratively speaking at the least.

         "I _seriously _admire your audacity..." Louise chuckled, "And I like you for that..." She sighed and then smiled at Rikku appreciatively again. "At least I know _someone_ who despised my brother... it comforts me, you know. Nobody's perfect." Shrugging to herself, she stepped back and motioned towards the door. "I was afraid that my brother wouldn't be completely exposed to female antagonism. Thank goodness you came in time. I'll send someone to bring you food. You look famished." With one last smile at Rikku, she immediately whirled around and closed the door.

         Rikku heard the familiar click from the outside and knew that she locked her in as Rex ordered her to do so. She was basically left behind flabbergasting about- to start off- everything. She just told a key official of this organization about her opinion out of rage and what's worse was the girl that she talked to- audaciously- was none other than HIS sister. How bad could things get? The only comfort that she got from her little chat with Louise was her obvious amusement of Rikku's ill-tempered descriptions of her brother. Louise assured her that she didn't mind but it still doesn't give her comfort about the whole matter.

         A lot of questions have been lingering in her mind and she doesn't exactly know which one to think about first.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

"It's too risky..." Nooj calmly said, his eyes blazing in worry behind his eyeglasses.

         "I know but it's the only way..." Aeris said, sitting down on her chair on the briefing room. "It's full-proof, Nooj... I assure you. WE can pull this off."

         Sighing heavily, Nooj looked up to Elma, Lucil and Beclem at the side. They were almost shaking their head at Nooj to disagree with Aeris and the Gullwings. "I don't doubt your ability about pulling off missions like this. You've led a couple yourself and it went on as planned." He stopped and looked up to Aeris' face. "That is why we can't risk you to do this. You're a vital part of both the Youth League and New Yevon. Losing you means losing our only inch against the Black Knights." He explained.

         She stiffened but forced herself to ease down in a blink of an eye. "S-Sir, I'm afraid you can't change my mind on this one. I've been assigned to protect Yuna at all costs and..." She stopped with a smile and looked up at Yuna. "I think it's either I go on alone or I follow Yuna to Falcon Island to protect her from scratching herself."

         "I think that's a bit exaggeration..." Yuna made a face at Aeris who looked over with an apologetic smile.

         No. No one doubted Aeris' words. They perfectly knew that Yuna would go to the extremes just to get Rikku back. Other than being her friend, Rikku was in fact a part of Yuna's family. Nooj has this weird idea that Aeris might've caught Yuna saying that she'd rather go on alone to save Rikku if no one chooses to act. The meyvn chuckled and sighed in defeat. "Very well... I'll immediately inform the league about this."

         Lucil, Elma and Beclem protested on the side. "Sir," Elma began firing her opinion as if she was breathing it. "I don't think that it'll be good at all for Aeris to go solo on this mission. Can I go with her again?" she added, looking pleadingly at Aeris and Nooj.

"I don't think it wise to let her go to hostile territory by herself too. I am willing to go, sir." Lucil stepped forward.

         "Er... If you may... A man shouldn't let any women go off in a dangerous mission like this is." Beclem's eyes darted Nooj's pleadingly. The meyvn stopped and stared at each of their determined faces with a proud sense of camaraderie. After a while, he looked back to Aeris in confirmation.

         "Well?" Nooj asked her. "This is your mission... you decide for yourself."

         Aeris shook her head. "Thanks for your concern but I'd rather not let anyone of you go with me. I don't want..." She sighed, "I don't like the idea of getting anyone of you into... trouble." She stopped and then looked at their faces alarmingly, "I hope you guys understand." They saw fear in Aeris' eyes. At least they knew and understand that Aeris knows the risk that she was taking. Ever since that she entered the league, Aeris has been reputed as reckless in action making everyone conclude that the word "fear" isn't in her vocabulary.

         "She's right..." Paine stepped forward, "And besides, who said that she's going solo on this mission? I can't just stand in one corner letting her have all the fun."

         Everyone launched a look at Paine's emotionless features. Aeris' eyes widened, "You don't-?"

         "Stop me if you can..." The lady's stubbornness is unbeatable.

         "But-?" Aeris' words were blocked by something on her throat. Her worried expression was now evident.

         "You shouldn't worry now. Paine's really good at this and she isn't the kind of a person who will get in your way." Buddy said, reading off the expression that was evident on her face.

         "That's not what worries me..." Aeris whispered and looked up at their wondering faces. "Commander Lucil and the others wouldn't get in my way but... I can't convince her not to come, can I?"

         All of them shook their heads at the same time. Paine's lips curved into a small smile. "Told you..." She said mockingly.

         Aeris sighed in defeat and nodded half-heartedly at them. "Okay..." She looked up at them with a distressed facial expression, "Let's get this over with."

         "Wait..." Nooj said and looked over at Paine, "Is Baralai aware of this?"

         Paine shook her head. "I don't see the reason why I should-?"

         "Tell him." Nooj snapped...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "No!" Baralai stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, slowly folding into a tight ball of tanned fists.

         "How do you suggest on stopping me? Lock me up in a room?" Paine said. Aeris looked at her surprisingly with a mysterious glint in her eyes as she looked back at Baralai.

         "I'll do so if necessary." He warned.

         "It'll take more than that..." Paine shrugged.

         The rest of the Gullwings stood in their spot quietly, watching the praetor and the sphere-huntress bicker about the whole thing. All of them basically knew who the winner is in this battle of stubbornness... and it's definitely not Baralai. Trust on Paine to decide on something and you'd never stop her even after a century of debating. Sighing in defeat, Baralai sank back on his chair and looked up at Paine. "Please... don't."

         "That's nice... and the plan is clearly to serve Aeris to them on a silver platter for dinner." The irony in Paine's voice was faltering as she narrowed her gaze on Baralai. "I don't like it, Baralai."

         Baralai shot a stare up at Paine and then glanced at Aeris. No. He didn't think about the risk that Aeris was also taking. He was too absorbed about Paine's safety and if she didn't say it out loud, he would've taken Paine's advice and drag her into a closet to lock her in there ages ago- leaving Aeris to fend off for herself. Baralai let out a sigh and stood up from his chair and nodded. "Sorry..." He whispered and looked back at Aeris' pleading face. Baralai stared at her expression in wonder and then smiled. Understanding what she was thinking.

         Yuna stepped forward. "I'm as worried as you are, Baralai. I want to do something but I'll only endanger them by going." She said and looked up to Paine and then to Aeris.

Baralai sighed and stared at Yuna for a while. "Okay... Just promise me that both of you would come back in one piece." Baralai said smiling half-heartedly at Paine.

         Aeris let out a sigh. Paine smiled at Baralai and nodded. "I certainly have no intention of being served in a silver platter." Her lips twitched.

         "That's not funny..." Baralai sank on his chair again and looked up at them, "What's the plan?"

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

"Ye-argh...!!" Rex twisted excruciatingly on his bed while Louise was tending on his wound, "How's Rikku?"

         "She's already awake..." Louise frowned when her brother moved again, "This would be easier if you would stop moving..." She said.

         "Couldn't you invent something to make the pain go away?" Rex sighed and relaxed back on his pillow comfortably, "It's not exactly- OUCH!! Geez!! Louise!?"

         Riley burst out laughing but immediately halted when he received a glare from the patient. "I think you know the answer to the question that you asked me when I was in your condition... How does it feel to be _out-witted _by a girl, Rex?" He grinned triumphantly. Riley's steel gray eyes glittered marvelously as he looked down on his unfortunate brother amusingly.

         "Oh... so you wanna feel how to be _out-witted _by a girl..." Louise turned her dangerously piercing stare at Riley. It scared him when he saw that it was blazing furiously. "How about being completely _killed _by a woman?"

         Riley backed off and raised his hand in plea to her sister. "I was just...er... mocking Rexus! That's all! I mean no offense, Louis!"

         "YEOUCH!!" Rex almost screamed in pain when Louise applied a potion on his wound. The injured knight was guessing that it was either her irritation that's making her careless or she was just _seriously _planning on taking the revenge for her gender's sake. "Riley, I'm begging you to stop before Louise _kills _me..."

         Louise poured in the potion again... purposely...

         "YE-AAARGH!! FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!!" Rex screamed in extreme pain, making Riley and Louise burst out into a fitting laughter. "STOP TORTURING ME!! PLEASE!!!???" He added. His voice was hoarse from the intense pain that he was feeling from the wound that the Al Bhed caused him.

         "That's necessary for cleaning the wound..." Louise said, in between her chuckles. Rexus frowned at his sister.

         "Couldn't you at least be _gentle_!?"

         "Go find your own doctor and let's see if they can help you..." Louise snapped coolly.

         "Louis... you ARE my doctor..." Rex sighed and then looked up to Louise. It was true that they often bicker around most of the time and believe it or not, she often gets him. It surprises everyone to know that these two actually love each other. "Our chemists haven't formulated any improved anesthetic, haven't they?" He asked dreadfully.

         "Well... they're missing their top brass and I don't exactly have spare time to help..." Louise wrinkled her nose as he looked up to her brother. Rex suddenly turned quietly at his room's ceiling. He was thinking about something again.

         "Are you sure Rikku's alright?" He asked suddenly making Louise's eyes glitter in mischief.

         "If you're so concerned about her welfare then why don't you shut up and let me heal you." A small grin lit up the beautiful face of the 23-year-old doctor. "I'll make it quick. You must be _dying _to see her."

         Riley confusedly glanced at Louise and then turned to Rex. "Is there something I should know?"

         The siblings were suddenly sucked into an invisible void of silence. It took a little time before Rexus finally regained his senses and frowned at his younger sister, "You're right about the dying part but the "dying to see her"? I don't think so... Why should I be? The lady pisses me off and she won't stop screaming even though I'm already being nice to her."

         "Ah... If that's the case then..." Louise smiled mysteriously, "Why pull off heroic stunts?"

         Riley's steel gray eyes glittered as he turned a gaze at his brother. "That certainly is weird... don't you think so, Louis?"

         "I'm not listening..." Rex sighed and laid his head back on the pillow again. "Well, I can't just leave her like that! My conscience will eat _me _alive!" He snapped.

         "Hm." Riley stepped a pace forward and nodded in agreement at his brother, "You have a point..."

         Louise grunted and sealed the potion before getting up on her feet. "The usual body pains for a month or so..." Louise smiled gently at a sudden thought, "I just couldn't believe that you got yourself injured..."

         "Believe me... I was surprised myself..." Rex grimaced. "But I couldn't help but feel... amazed... she's one in a million." He smiled thoughtfully making Louise and Riley switch glances skeptically. Arcing an eyebrow, the two crossed their arms on their chest at the same time before firing any questions at Rex. "Don't get me wrong about that one..." Rexus made a face when he saw the looks on his siblings' face.

         "Well it certainly is "one in a million" of you to compliment a lady... what gives?" Riley asked with a half smile.

         "It's not everyday that the powerful and dashing bachelor of Falcon Island gives off charming words to a girl..." Louise was definitely teasing her own brother to the fullest and she didn't have to be so direct to irritate him. The only thing that she needs to intimidate Rex was her smoothness and tactful speech... and it didn't even take an hour to do so.

         "Give me a break..." Rex frowned, intimidated by her younger sister _again_.

         "Right..." Louise and Riley said in chorus, making a face out of their skepticism.

         "Pu-lease..." Rex's frown deepened. "The blonde completely irritates the wits out of me and the rescuing thing was a mere... humane act... Nothing personal."

         "Personal?" Louise's eyes went wide, "Now this topic certainly IS getting me interested."

         "Hey! I said NOTHING personal!" His sapphire eyes were round. He was obviously alarmed by Louise's immediate inquiry over the matter that confused the wits out of him.

         "Look who's in the defensive side..." Riley chuckled amusedly. "And to think that we haven't mentioned the personal part." He grinned.

         "It was obviously the thing running around in your crazy heads." Rex snapped. "Get lost before my IQ loses its precious ten points." He immediately covered himself with the sheets and closed his eyes.

         Louise and Riley stood rooted in their position, staring at their injured sibling. "Rikku's on the east wing. Fourth corridor of the right side." Louise said before walking out of the room with a satisfied smile.

         "I'm not asking..." Rex mumbled dryly under the sheets of his bed.

         "Okay... I'll tell her to move to another room then. Good luck in finding her..." That was enough to send whirls of intimidation floating around the room. Despite the coolness in Louise's voice, the mockery that was showing off naturally was completely evident for everyone to see.

         "Okay. Fine. Thank you." Rexus snapped making Riley chuckle before completely exiting his twin brother's room.****

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**CELSIUS: DECK**

The sea is definitely different from land. Just smelling the breeze that was blowing your stresses away gives you the sense of total serenity.

         Aeris stood staring at the vastness of the sea, feeling the wind blow through her hair, not knowing why she came at the deck on the first place. Carefully pondering her piling thoughts, she realized that maybe her feet brought her here to think. She hasn't done that for quite some time now and this mission wasn't exactly acted upon impulsively. She _knows _her _purpose _and she intend on doing so without failing... under the consequence of her own life.

         However, Aeris couldn't stop herself from feeling a little weird. The mission's objective is to play guardian to Yuna and rescuer to Rikku. _Funny... _She thought. _I'm protecting someone I don't know. And to begin with, I don't even trust any of them... _ _well... yet... damn..._

         The word "yet" means she's beginning to _trust_ and befriend them. And Aeris perfectly knew that her trust couldn't be easily swayed by normal means of camaraderie. It didn't make her feel comfortable. The wind blew and caressed her rosy skin, sending waves of chill all over her body.

         And every time that she felt like that, she just knew that somebody's coming...

         Yuna stepped out of the deck's door with a small and concerned smile. "I really should thank you for doing this..." Yuna began. "You're heaven sent..."

         The mystery of the sixth sense...

"It's nothing. Just doing my job as a guardian." Her voice faltered as she smiled half-heartedly at Yuna. Seconds later, she noticed that the ex-summoner was totally quiet...

         _Damn! Wrong move! I shouldn't have sounded like that... _

         She cursed herself over and over again. In a job like this, one should learn how to control their emotions to avoid further inquiries and worries. Her job is to protect Yuna and it was not in her place to push it to the limits. A _lot_ of people are depending on her at the moment and she shouldn't be stupid enough to attach herself on this guardian-mission too much. There are still a lot of things that requires her attention and she shouldn't be concentrating on only this one. The battle hasn't even started yet but if she failed to concentrate, that's the end of it. The Youth League needs her...

         And she _needs _the Youth League...

         "You don't need to force yourself on this one..." Yuna finally spoke sincerely, "We can always formulate another plan if you're not confident yet." She added.

         "No... It's okay. I can pull it off... with... Paine." Clearing a lump on her throat, Aeris forced back everything that was troubling her in the back of her mind. Advancing a step forward, she breathed heavily to regain full composure. "You're talking to a Youth League ace you know!" She cheerfully added and whirled around to face Yuna with a smile.

         "You remind me of Rikku..." Aeris' smile immediately dissolved at the mention of the Al Bhed's name. The sadness in Yuna's voice was completely evident and Aeris swore that if any emotion was written literally on Yuna's face, she's sure that the word "worry" would be it. "Everybody says that Rikku is childish for a 22-year-old but believe me... she's more than what she seems to be. She hides her feelings away and I was a fool not to realize it until Gippal..."

         "Gippal dumped her for another woman... am I right?" Aeris continued seriously. Her blue-green eyes were glittering as Yuna stared at them in wonder. It wasn't pity nor impatience... it was something else... something different.

         "Expected... isn't it?" Yuna said with a small sad smile on her lips, "But Rikku loved him so much... it changed her completely no matter how hard she tried to forget about it."

         "Well, I should know... and I'm not sure if you'll still call me "heaven sent" if I tell you this but I guess I need to do it..." Aeris began slowly, "I was the girl..." She revealed in almost a whisper.

         Yuna's head almost flew as she surprisingly stared at Aeris. She didn't see _that _coming. "What?"

         "I didn't know that he had a girlfriend three years ago... I didn't _know_ that he was double-crossing his girlfriend." Aeris frowned deeply, "I was so angry and hurt but... other than that, I can't help but feel guilty every time I think about Rikku. If I felt awful... I can't imagine how she felt."

         "So it's been going on for a year... no wonder." Yuna's eyes narrowed as she looked down on her own boots, "What did you do when you found out?"

         "I may be naïve, Yuna... but I'm not stupid." Aeris chuckled and grinned at the ex-summoner sheepishly, "I dumped him right after I saw his break-up scene with Rikku and almost broke his nose for her sake." She turned back at the sea, "It's a pity that I didn't completely break it."

         Yuna blinked in surprise and it took some of her time before all of Aeris' words finally sank in properly. Clearly, everything means that Gippal hasn't only suffered from Paine's brutality. "Serves _him _right..." She grunted.

         "But... I still am feeling guilty about everything..." Aeris sighed heavily and then turned to Yuna, "And when Praetor Baralai asked me on this mission, I jumped in immediately without question. I wanted to make it up to her somehow and this is the only opportunity that I got..." She cast another grin at Yuna, "Other than slicing Gippal to half if she asks me to do so."

         "Tell me if she does... I'll back you up." Paine appeared from the shadows.

         "Um... didn't you do just that?" Yuna asked amusedly.

         "For Rikku, yes..." Paine's crimson eyes turned to Aeris, "But for you, I haven't..."

         Aeris stared back at Paine wonderingly, "I was expecting that you'd do something similar to me..." Her gaze flew over at Yuna.

         The brunette chuckled and smiled warmly at Aeris, "Paine's not vocal about it... but she just told you that she cares."

         Paine grunted at Yuna. "You're pushing it again, Yuna..." She said warningly.

         "... That's... nice..." Aeris answered haltingly and turned her back on them. When Yuna and Paine stood beside her, they saw hints of guilt glittering in her beautiful pair of blue-green eyes.

         "You don't need to be guilty about that... you were also a victim..." Paine said, resting a hand on Aeris' shoulder, "A _very _strong victim." Dropping her hands to the side, the warrior sighed and looked up to the stars, "And I bet you didn't even waste your tears on that swine." She added, surprising Aeris and Yuna a little.

         "I don't cry over things like that... it's a waste of time..." Aeris chuckled and then smiled sadly, "... or maybe perhaps... I _know _that I've experienced something more _excruciating_ than that." Yuna and Paine's gaze flew back to her. "I almost _killed_ myself..." She whispered, oblivious that the two women beside her are already giving her a perplexing look. When she noticed the silence around her, she looked back at the two alarmingly and then laughed cheerfully... and it doesn't take a genius to realize why she changed from one mood to another in a flash.

         "Er... Pardon me... I... er... wasn't thinking clearly." She's definitely the worst liar that they've ever met. Her eyes are completely deceiving her words and she just knew that if she wants to get out of this whole mess, she has to think of a diversion... _quickly. _"Anyway..." She said in a clear and cheerful tone. "You guys leave Rikku to me! I'll get her out of that island in a snap!" Aeris announced but it didn't make the skepticism of Yuna and Paine go away.

         "You mean to say "we"..." Paine raised an eyebrow making her jerk back with a weird facial expression.

         "I can do this Paine... you don't have to-"

         "I've made up my mind and _you _can't change that..."

         "Your chances of making it back would increase if Paine goes with you..." Yuna said with a confident smile.

         "That's not what I'm worried about..." She mumbled and then sighed. Her eyes were bearing the same glitter of worry and thought as she turned her gaze over at the warrior. "Don't you think that maybe you could stay with Yuna to protect her in the airship while I'm gone?"

         "I can protect myself and besides, Tidus and the others are with me... you should _seriously _think of yourself since your life is on the line here." Yuna chuckled and patted Aeris' shoulders affectionately. "We can't afford to lose a friend..."

         Yuna's words made Aeris eyes glitter mysteriously again. She has the tendency of making them wonder with that glitter in her eyes every time they call her their friend. The Youth League official turned her gaze towards Paine and seeing her nod in agreement with a faint smile trickling on her lips, Aeris bent her head down and stared at her black boots. "And I'm afraid I _can't _afford to lose you too now..." She said sadly. "Don't go, Paine. You don't know _who_ or what you're going to face in there..." She said pleadingly. "I'm already too attached with you guys to even think of my mission anymore..."

         The ex-summoner dropped her arms and frowned, "If it's that bad then why are you suggesting that Paine remains?"

         "Because... Because..." Aeris bit back her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying in plea. She once told them that she's "super girl" but the term "super" is definitely far from "perfect"... and she would gladly enumerate all the differences. "I don't want... you... to get hurt." Her voice was shattered. Aeris swallowed something on her throat and breathed with a smile to regain her full composure.

         Yuna and Paine switched glances. They're not getting all of this at all. They're not getting _her _point at all. Why is she so insistent on rescuing Rikku alone? "I'm sure Rikku would understand if you get help on rescuing her." Paine said, shrugging with a gentle smile on her lips. She definitely realized what the others meant by meeting a match and in a competition like this, Paine is definitely confident that Aeris wouldn't easily give up to the very last minute- a very formidable opponent in a battle of wits... and Paine certainly likes that. "She doesn't hold grudges unlike anyone."

         Aeris flinched and backed off with a sigh. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked.

         "Why don't you ask yourself first?" Paine's lips twitched.

         "Why don't you _both _ask yourselves?" Yuna said, rolling her eyeballs at them unbelievingly.

         The whistling of the wind went past them together with the silence that beclouded them for a few seconds of looking at each other quizzically. And then suddenly, the silence was broken off by the cheerful laughter of three females in the deck, pondering about the last interrogative sentences that they threw at each other. All of them realized that they were beginning to sound like all of them were being sentenced to death... well... maybe they really are being sentenced to death but they certainly have no intention of complying. Surely, they are mature enough to realize that life is beautiful even though you're being surrounded by problems and conflicts.

         And without problems and conflicts, _where _would you learn? _How _would you get your strength? _Who _would teach you wisdom?

         The irony of things...

         "We better go inside now... it's getting pretty late." Yuna announced, looking at the dark and starry horizon of Spira.

         "Yeah..." Aeris smiled cheerfully and rested her arms around the shoulders of Yuna and Paine.

         "Just one question... how are you so sure that we can pull this rescue attempt successfully?" Paine asked as they were all walking towards the door.

         "Well... I've been taught by Professor Experience... he's the best teacher I know..." Aeris chuckled cheerfully, "And the "crash course" that I took up in Falcon Island helped a lot..."

         "How much?" Paine asked, mocking the official a _little _bit.

         "_Very _much..." Her blue-green eyes glittered mysteriously, showing off an uncanny wisdom that they've never seen before, "You just _have _to trust me _whatever_ happens, promise?"

         Paine let out a chuckle and nodded at the 22-year-old lady. "Promise..." The warrior smirked, "Because I agree that your "professor" is a great teacher."

         And experience is _indeed _the best teacher that anyone could ever have...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **(LOL) I know it's a bit... er... what's the word...? Philosophical & blabber-ish...? To hell with it... (Smiles sheepishly) I think I've given you a _lot _of explanation in this chapter. Was it boring? I know it's just conversation and stuffs but this chapter IS a vital part of the next chapters... and for doing something like that, I promise that I'll add the next chapter in a zip! Read & review, _S'il vous plait_... That is IF you want me to continue. I wasn't threatening... I was just saying the truth. ;) hehe... read and review!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Dawning Realization

**Author's Note: **Do you guys want a sequel? I'm having thoughts about something and... hehe... just a thought! But if you want this story to be done with cream on top... your wish is my command. But I'm afraid that Gippal isn't meant for Rikku in this story. :( No, don't get me wrong. I love the pairing and I'm also a die-hard fan but I was pondering over something that my "professor" told me... **"A good writer and reader is open to new ideas and possibilities that may either lead to good or bad..."** Or something like that... And hey! We would really never know if Gippal is really the one meant for Rikku... and so are we with Baralai and Paine... me myself, I'm getting weird ideas that something happened between Nooj and Paine... (Shrugs) based on my analysis in the game, I found two clues: one in the Den of Woe and in LeBlanc's chateau... don't know why she's so affected about Nooj being there but... I guess it doesn't matter. It's just a crazy thought... Rikku also shares the same thoughts as mine coz she was having thoughts about why Paine is also affected... remember the infiltration of YRP in Chateau LeBlanc (retrieve the stolen and stuff?)???? **I seriously appreciate your reviews nonetheless!!!!!!**

The only way that we can figure out what really happens next is by Square Enix, doing a novel or something or perhaps, a CG about FFX-3??? Haha... for the mean time, use your imagination to figure out the result of what really happens to Rikku after the events of X-2... and this is MY version of the story.

Here's chapter seven as promised! READ & REVIEW!!!!!

**Chapter Seven**

         Rikku was stomping around the room with a pout, obviously forgetting about her aching body when she winced back in pain after flumping on a chair in the balcony. It has been roughly two weeks and Louise said that the body ache is a good sign that she's fully recovering from the fatal blow of the werewolf. Staring up at the morning sky of Falcon Island, the thought of her fight with Rex came back and struck her like a lightning bolt would in a very gloomy and rainy day. _I wonder how he's doing? I haven't seen him for quite some time now... _She thought and then sighed, turning her gaze at the waterfall on the left most part of the balcony's view.

         She frowned at a sudden occurrence of a thought, _He deserve it! If he hadn't been so arrogantly blocking my path then I would've considered taking him lightly... _That was a little boost of self-esteem for our bouncy heroine. She cast a grin of satisfaction to herself. _Maybe he's not at all that bad...  I mean... he did rescue me even though he has a terrible wound... _And Rikku knows that it was painful as hell. It doesn't take a genius to tell if he was or wasn't in pain.

         "How're you feeling?" Louise entered the balcony with a light smile. The Al Bhed couldn't help but to notice how the room suddenly lit up with her powerful presence radiating all throughout. Plus, Rikku was thinking if it was just really her imagination or Louise was just simply, blossoming as she sees her everyday. Either way, she loves Louise's company. It sort of removes the feeling of loneliness and boredom whenever she was around.

         "Disasterrific..." She answered terribly, feeling like she has just been run down by a hover, "But I'm getting better than I was before though!" She added cheerfully "I didn't know that there's a place like that in here. I haven't noticed it before..." Her words were purely the words of what an enthusiastic person would say at the moment. It made the doctor chuckle. Never had she met a person who bears the same bounciness and energy. _Rex is right... she's really one in a million... _Louise's face brightened at the thought and nodded at the female Al Bhed.

         "I would love to take you in for a stroll but I don't think your body would agree on that for a while." Rikku whirled around to face the female knight in surprise. Louise wasn't completely _telling _her that she could move around the castle freely. Rikku was thinking that maybe she was just misinterpreting her words. "But I think you can be in a week..."

         "You mean it?" The Al Bhed gasped in surprise. Now she's assured that Louise _means _it.

         "What made you think that you can't go on about after placing you in a room like this?" Louise chuckled. "You're not the real target and... well... I don't exactly know what Rex is planning for you but-"

         "But you _do _know the reason why he's attempting to kill Yunie... right?" Rikku immediately asked as the thought returned to her.

         Louise smiled at Rikku apologetically. "Rex strongly believes that once the High Summoner who brought the eternal calm in Spira is killed, it will prove the Black Knight's supremacy over the folly teachings of Yevon or New Yevon..." She stopped and sighed. "They're a bunch of murderers..." She whispered. Her voice was faltering and Rikku could sense that she's hurting about something.

         "Why?" The green-eyed Al Bhed stood in wonder as she tried to take a glimpse of Louise's face. It was free from any emotions but her shaking voice was enough to tell that something was amiss.

         "They murdered our parents... Rex witnessed the whole thing and blamed them... and himself for not trying to do anything." Releasing a breath on her chest, Louise's head sank and stared at her black boots. "He was sixteen when Seymour murdered both our parents in cold blood. The damned maester knew that our parents were loyal to his father and when my parents found out what he was planning, he killed them... he tortured them... he didn't stop until our parents died an agonizingly slow and painful death." Rikku saw Louise clenching her fists. Her eyes were blazing furiously as she looked back at the waterfalls beside her.

         "That's... that's awful..." Rikku shook her head in disbelief.

         "And then, two years later, we found out that Lord Braska's daughter killed Seymour." She smiled. The fury in her eyes softened as she turned a gaze at Rikku, "That was enough revenge for me and Riley but Rex's guilt hadn't faded... he _wants _to wipe the name of Yevon out of history and he vowed that he would do so... he got the crazy idea of seizing Spira." Louise shrugged. "And then he told me that the only way to show off the Black Knight's power is to abduct key officials and then kill Yuna as a warning to spark a war. Personally, I don't like the idea." The green-gray eyes of Louise glittered mischievously. "That's why his plans were continuously thwarted."

         Rikku stared back at Louise unbelievably. "So you're telling me that-?"

         Louise chuckled and cut off Rikku's words, "Yes... I told Rex to get you as bait for Yuna when you jumped in and then I plan on doing something... different... to steer clear his thoughts away from assassination and other weird stuff." Louise's slyness is definitely stupendous. Whatever her reason was for doing an act against her own brother, it doesn't matter anymore. She's not planning on killing anyone in the process so Rikku thought that it was good enough to pose as a reason.

         "But I can't promise that my plans would work. Apparently, I can trick my siblings to do things my way but I can't exactly order them about especially my brothers..." The knight shrugged and sighed in defeat, "They're older... and I'm afraid I can't do anything if he decides on something."

         "Oooh... that meanie!!!" Rikku frowned at the thought, "That... that... heartless... er..." Rikku stopped at the thought. A small smile was trickling on her lips without her consent. _Heartless...? Well... Maybe not too much... _Rikku let out a little chuckle. "That meanie..."

         "You seem to be changing your mind about the heartless part..." Louise's voice was throwing hints of skepticism and mockery.

         "I was just thinking that... maybe... he's not at all that heartless..." Rikku's face lit up with a smile, "A meanie... but not at all heartless..."

         Louise raised an eyebrow at the Al Bhed. "Of course..." She chuckled and shook her head amusingly at Rikku.

         "That sure is the... nicest... thing that I've heard from you since we've met..."

         Louise and Rikku's gaze flew back at the balcony's entrance where the sarcastic voice was coming from. It was Rex. His arms were folded on his chest as he leaned his back on the wall, staring at them with a smile. But instead of the official uniform of the Black Knights, he was clothed in a white polo, dark blue slacks and a pair of black boots. There was nothing fancy about what he was wearing but his simplicity surely added points to his- already- handsome features.

         _If he weren't such an arrogant meanie, I would've thought of him as completely hot... _Rikku thought as she stared at Rex from head to foot.

         "You're looking at me as if you were a vulture ready to kill a prey, blondie..." Rex snapped her back to reality. She turned a very annoyed gaze at Rex and began to pout.

         "Ooooh... YOU MEANIE!!!"  Her pout deepened, making Rex grin mischievously at her.

         "You idiot! I told you not to get out of bed! Your wound hasn't completely healed yet!" Louise furiously marched towards Rex and unbuttoned his polo, inspecting the wounded part of his chest.

         Rex saw Rikku flinched at the mention of the wound. "It'll take more than that to stop me..." Rex chuckled, returning his attention to his sister who was continuously bustling like a mother hen. He immediately dismissed the thought of seeing Rikku feeling guilty about it. _Well she should be! It hurts a lot... _He frowned when Louise began lecturing him again for disobeying direct orders from her physician.

         All throughout the scene happening between Louise and Rexus, Rikku was staring at them with a small smile. The petty quarrel that was happening between them reminded her vaguely of her own bickering with Brother. It looked funny but she realized that maybe it was just their way of showing how they cared for each other since Maester Seymour murdered their parents. _Well... it was a good thing that it didn't happen to me and Brother... _She caught herself smiling at the thought, _because if it did... heh heh... what a disaster... _Definitely a disaster if that happened. She was thinking that instead of Brother protecting her, it'd be the other way around.

         "There..." Louise finally said, her frown deepened as she carefully buttoned her brother's polo. "Try not to move too much and avoid that wound from any contact..."

         "I certainly wouldn't have any trouble keeping that in mind." He frowned at her sister, "It hurts me even if I'm doing nothing at all." He wrinkled his nose.

         Rikku looked down on the ground with her face flushing slightly. She didn't even realize that Louise was already staring at her alarmingly. "Er..." Louise began and then turned a gaze at Rex and then returned to Rikku. "I think I'll leave you two for a while... you have scores to settle, am I right?" Rikku's head jolted up to Louise's smiling face. There wasn't anything mischievous on it but why the hell was she blushing?

         "See you later..." Flashing one last smile at Rikku, she turned for the door and gradually, the one that Rikku saw faded into a very mischievous grin. Rex frowned annoyingly at her sister, warning her not to think of any funny thoughts. Rikku followed Louise with her eyes until she disappeared behind the door of her room. When she heard the click on the door, her gaze flew back to Rexus. She caught herself looking a little bewildered at him.

         "Stop looking at me as if I'm going to eat you!" Rex irritably moved towards the chair and sank down with a deep breath. The wound was beginning to send waves of pain and he wasn't feeling comfortable at all. And he didn't even know why the hell did he even bother going in this annoying Al Bhed's room. Rikku pouted at him and then stuck her tongue out before turning her back on Rex.

         "You certainly have a way of saying thanks..." His sapphire blue eyes were glittering mysteriously as he stared at Rikku's back. "Come on! Just give me a little credit. I promise to be nicer if you do."

         Rikku's frown deepened and her face was deep red. She just couldn't believe that a guy like him even existed in this world. _Why that self-absorbed bloat!!!!! _She thought. Rikku was already gritting her teeth as she waited for another word from him. Besides the irritated feeling, he certainly was doing a fine job making her feel rather... uncomfortable with his eyes gazing over at her bare back. If there's a time that she regretted wearing her revealing clothes, this was it.

         She waited for him to go away but when she finally concluded- and realized- that he wasn't going anywhere; she turned her heel to face him. Not caring if her face was already beet red out of annoyance and discomfort. He was just sitting at the chair as he was before she turned but this time, he was wearing a small smile. It was cute but it certainly annoyed the wits out of her. She doesn't know what he was thinking and she surprised herself why she even cared.

         "I was beginning to wonder if you're serious about ignoring my presence and I'm glad that you didn't... that would've caused an even greater blow in my ego than this wound have caused me." He said without flinching. Rikku stomped towards until she was just standing a pace away. "I seriously admire your bravery AND stupidity for ignoring my words though." He smiled tenderly.

         "I'm not asking your opinion, you meanie!" She answered acidly, resting her hands on her hips. "Why?" Her voice was commanding.

         "I'll appreciate it more if you would thank me first..." He smiled coolly at her. What in Spira could've molded him to be this annoying? Rikku doesn't have a clue how he could keep his cool around someone who's almost biting his head off. This man is certainly a mystery to the female gender.

Rikku snapped and grabbed Rexus' polo, attempting to slap his face. "Ooh... _You mean_-!?" She immediately stopped when he winced in pain. Stepping a pace backward, she sighed heavily with a slightly flushed face, abashed by her inconsiderate move to her rescuer. "Sorry..." She immediately muttered.

         Rexus was completely arrested. The smile that was playing on his lips suddenly faded into a ripple of shock... or perhaps even something... more. He heard her apology and it really softened the whole of him. _Annoy her! It's your chance! _His head screamed the thought but found that he has completely lost his will to do so. "It's..." He hesitated for a while and then stood up, his face hardened, trying to clear his thoughts away from the sudden occurrence of a silly thought, "It's nothing..."

         But Rikku knew better to _believe_ that it was nothing at all. While she was preparing to descend her hand down to his cheek with a slap, she saw a reflection of pain streaking through his shimmering glacier eyes. And just seeing something like that made her realize how guilty she was for doing it anyway. The thought that "it was his fault" isn't working anymore because she desperately knew that she hasn't been completely giving him credit for his unreserved- _and puzzling_- kindness.

"Why?" Gathering enough of her wits, Rikku looked up into his deep sapphire eyes. "You know that I've injured you! Why did you do it!?" She demanded as the knight looked down on her petit figure. She waited for an answer but instead of hearing one, he immediately turned his heel and walked out of the balcony.

         "You haven't answered me!!" She shouted and stomped after him.

         "I don't know!!" He snapped as he looked at her over his shoulder, "Stop bugging me about it because I don't _know _why I did!"

         His answer caught her off guard as her question did to him. The answer that she had received from the sapphire-eyed knight caused her to stop her tracks and helplessly stare at his towering and sublimely powerful presence near the door. Suddenly, the two of them were aware of the deafening silence that hung over them for a few seconds though it felt vaguely like hours. Rex waited for any movement for a few seconds. When she didn't, he immediately- but calmly- motioned towards the door, leaving Rikku pondering about his last sentence.

         After hearing the click on the door, Rex sighed heavily and frowned. It seems to him that everything about this girl confuses him. _Most girls are but this one... _He sighed to himself and didn't even bother to continue the sentence that was forming in his mind. The girl is completely confusing him and to start off, he was being confused from day one and he could've fed her to the werewolves but here he was... pondering over things mindlessly, assessing his impulsive action. Rexus doesn't like the idea of heroics, which obviously made things complicated in his part.

         Rikku was driving him nuts.

         Finally regaining his whole composure, he looked up only to see Louise's accusing and skeptical gaze on him. "I admire your perseverance..." He said, seeing his sister arc an eyebrow.

         "I was right..." Louise smirked and stepped a few paces towards him, "You were dying to see her..."

         Rex acidly turned to the side and began walking away from her sister, "I'm not hearing this..."

         Louise followed him with a mischievous grin on her face, "Tell me something, my _beloved_ brother..." She stated mockingly with a smile, hoping to annoy her brother. "Is there anything that I should be aware off?"

         "It's none of your business, Louise..."

         "Well, I'm your sister and temporary doctor! I have every right to know if my brother _and _patient is doing fine!"

         "But it doesn't give you the right to intrude private matters."

         Louise's grin turned into a smile. Her eyes shimmering with delight as she stopped pacing behind her older sibling, "_Private matters?_"

         "An wrong statement..." He snapped and whirled around, seeing his sister's beautiful and curious smile brightening her face. "Why won't _you _stop trying getting inside my head, Louis!?!" She annoyed him.

         Instead of being intimidated by his brother's acidic approach, Louise advanced a step forward, the smile never leaving her face. "Because... I was thinking that maybe..." Her smile faded into a sweet and charming one, "you would _yield _to my persuasion?"

         Rex frowned and sighed, "Look," He stopped and rested both of his hands gently on his sister's shoulders, "I _know _that you care for me, Louis... it's just..." He stopped and thought of a word, his eyebrows burrowed in thought until he had finally sought a word, fit for his statement. "... Inappropriate of you to... interfere with my affairs." Louise frowned at her brother.

         "I'm not interfering..." Her frown deepened, "Let's just say that I'm merely quenching my thirst for knowing reasons...? It's not everyday that you risk your own neck for a girl unless she's related to you."

         Rex chuckled and patted his sister's head. It was their little affectionate gesture of older brother-and-younger-sister relationship. Though it may seem awkward at times, Louise enjoyed the feeling of sibling protection... or even paternal in a sense that Riley and Rexus has been posing as her father ever since their parents died. She love her brothers though they did annoy her most of the time. "Remind me to supply you with other "refreshments" to quench your thirst, okay?" she gave a chuckle again and returned his hand on her shoulder, "You're getting weird ideas..."

         "Who's getting weird ideas?" Louise's eyes shimmered in delight. She knew that she _got _him on the right track. Rexus sighed in defeat and turned around with a light chuckle.

         "I'm _not _listening..." He answered and walked away.

         "Well perhaps, you should listen on this one..." Riley appeared with a satisfied smile. Rexus turned his heel and faced his siblings again. "It's from our Angel..."

         Louise's eyes widened in a surge of pure joy and worry, she immediately whirled with Rexus taking long strides to reach his twin brother immediately. "What's the news? Is everything alright?" Louise immediately fired at her older brother. Obviously, she cared for this Angel.

         "Intelligence report and our precious little Angel say that everything's fine. They said that the top brass is pulling out all the stops to avoid the kidnapping of their Major Aeris again." Riley chuckled in amusement.

         "Aeris, huh?" Rex scratched the back of his head and chuckled amusingly. "Clever Aeris... Same ingenuity as always... I wonder how would she manage to _escape_ this time?"

         "I think they're planning on rescuing Yuna's cousin, Rex..." Riley said with a small smile on his face. His eyes were glittering in delight as he waited for a response from Rex. When Rex's expression hardened and his sapphire eyes turned into a pair of blue glaciers, Riley smiled in satisfaction. Obviously, he was hoping that Rex reaction would be "distressed" but this was far better than what he expected. Without saying any other word, Rex immediately walked away from them in a very quick pace.

         "We can always let Rikku go and then take the summoner... our job'll be done in no time, you know." Riley added coolly with a half smile.

         "_No._" Rex turned to face them again, putting an emphasis to what he was saying. "_I am NOT letting HER go!_" He snapped.

         "Ah... of course..." Riley's eyes shimmered in pure delight. Louise nudged Riley's arm "accidentally" and chuckled. When Rexus finally realized what they were up to, he gave a deep sigh and shook his head in disbelief.

         "It's not what you think..." He immediately replied in his calmest way possible to avoid skepticism. Unfortunately, his siblings knew him better than what he gives them credit for. Louise and Riley gave him a challenging look on their faces. "I'll let her go after we get Yuna..." He answered simply.

         "Well it'll be too late for that now..." Louise chuckled and smiled. The mischief was glowing in her eyes. "Rikku'll probably stay here with her cousin to protect her again... or is it part of your plan?"

         Rex's lips tightened at the thought. There was no way that he was going to escape his siblings' skeptical and weird thoughts. These two probably has their own way of understanding him more than anyone could ever do and for goodness' sake, he couldn't even keep a secret from them if they wanted to find out. It was just not fair but he couldn't bear to hate them for it anyway. Nothing can change the fact that he's attached to them and goodness knows how much Rexus loves his siblings... they're the only thing that he's got ever since their parents were murdered... the riches and treasures that their parents left are mere memories but his siblings are more than memories... they're his family.

         And he'd kill anyone who would dare to harm anyone of them again... especially her girls.

         But this time, he was thinking that he wanted to strangle the life out of his own siblings. They're interrogating him with weird and impossible questions and they're not being fair at all! The odds are two to one, how could he win a match like this? Louise and Riley each have the mind of a genius and combined, they completely out-witted him... the odds are a hundred to one. After figuring out a hundred ways to strangle Louise and Riley in light speed, he decided to leave the question hanging above them. Turning his heel around, he began pacing towards the hallways to go to the gardens.

         "We need your plan of action now, Rex." Riley said calmly with an interested smile.

         "Continue with the assassination and _don't _you even let Rikku get out of her room until this whole operation is over, do you understand?" He said without turning to face them.

         "Sure..." Louise and Riley answered in chorus. There was neither mockery nor sarcasm about it but he didn't feel right about their answer. These two wouldn't agree in a zip to him about plans of assassination and the condition is even more dangerous because he didn't even bother to look at their expression. Well, he would probably be meeting hints of mockery but their intonation... it doesn't FEEL completely right. Or maybe he was just imagining things...

         _Cripes! Why the heck am I being paranoid!? _His mind shouted at him as he shook his head to clear the thoughts away. _After this, she'll be out of my life and that's it... I'm just being like that because of the wound that she caused...I'm just not thinking clearly that's all. _He assured himself a couple of times as he was pacing around the open halls of the chateau. It was a beautiful morning in Falcon Island and he doesn't intend on wasting it because of some thought that completely meant nothing...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

"Altitude at 38,000..." Buddy looked over to his shoulders with a grin. "How are you guys feeling?"

         "Same as ever..." Paine shrugged nonchalantly making Buddy frown in disappointment.

         "I never could make you flinch with this simple trick o' mines... can I?"

         "Do better..." The warrior's lips twitched as he saw the defeated look on Buddy's face. Paine looked around the bridge and saw that everyone was really trying to calm down while waiting for any call from Nooj, Gippal or Baralai. She found something really amusing about how each of their faces vary from each other and she was really having fun describing them inside her mind: Yuna's face is completely funny to look at. The summoner is having problems about what she should feel at this moment. A thousand things are written across her face and Paine, if she were the type of a person who easily laughs, she would've done so a long time ago.

Tidus is getting impatient about the whole deal. He wanted this over because he knew the risks on this mission... or maybe perhaps he didn't get the chance to show off his "superb" sword skill. Paine held back her laughter when she saw Buddy's face in a complete frown. He was still disappointed about her being so... hard... to please or even irk all the time. Paine decided to turn her gaze away before she starts to laugh. She doesn't want anyone to raise questions at her... it'll ruin her moment.

         But when her eyes turned to Brother, no questions asked... it really _ruined _her moment. The airhead sure has an amazing talent of ruining a day with that stupid look on his face. Paine rolled her eyes around in disgust and wondered how Rikku must've been seeing him everyday. _Well, both of them seem to have irritating qualities but this airhead sure has a lot more than Rikku... _Her face brightened up with a small smile at the thought of the Al Bhed girl.

         _If Rikku was here, I'm sure that she's already shouting out her little pep talk... _She stopped and turned on a puzzled look as her gaze went down on the floor. _No. I don't think that we would even have a problem like this when she's around... she's the cause of this attempt anyway... _Paine shrugged to herself and looked up at Shinra's working place: Her gaze fell on a very quiet Aeris.

         Now she knows the reason why everything seems so quiet. The normal noise of someone, fiddling with the panel's control buttons has stopped. Aeris was sitting still, deep in her thoughts as she stared back at the panel, unmoving. Not wanting to ruin everything for her, Paine walked calmly towards the panel while the others were pacing around the room.

         "Don't tell me that you're getting air sickness..." Paine asked, smirking at the official. She made no reply. The warrior frowned and then snapped her fingers in front of her face, waking her back to reality. "Spira to Aeris? Are you there?" She couldn't believe that she actually stated a joking statement.

         "Huh?" Aeris' eyes widened in surprise as she looked back into Paine's crimson eyes, "Hey..." She stopped and then looked back at the panel. "What were you saying?" She asked with acheerful smile as she began pressing buttons on the panel again.

         "I was asking if you're okay." Concern finally overthrew Paine's usual stoic features.

         "Yeah... I was just... thinking about something." Aeris' looked back into Paine's eyes. The merging color of blue and green were shimmering in an odd way. Paine couldn't make something out of it even though she was trying to think of something light speed. "Promise me something, Paine."

         Paine was arrested by her words. She doesn't know why Aeris was doing this to her of all people. "What?" The warrior chooses to ask anyway. To hell with indirect questions... she _wanted _to here this.

         "Promise me that no matter what happens, you would _always _trust me." Aeris' eyes glimmered as her whispering conversation with Paine became intensely... different. "_No matter WHAT happens, okay?_" Aeris whispered almost pleadingly.

         The crimson-eyed warrior couldn't understand why she was making her promise but she guessed that she would figure it out soon enough after the mission, "I don't know what you're getting at but okay..." Paine nodded, "I promise..." She added making Aeris sigh in relief. The warrior was thinking that Aeris was a person worthy of anyone's trust even though you're in a tight situation. Nooj told them a couple of times in secret that Aeris' judgment- though risky and sometimes impossible- saved a lot of Youth League recruits' neck... and admitting to himself, she saved his neck dozens of times by doing the unthinkable.

         "Thanks..." Aeris gave Paine a smile with eyes shimmering in gratitude and relief.

         "I really don't know why I shouldn't be. You've done a lot of things for everyone in your own way..." The warrior shrugged and patted Aeris' head gently. "Promise me one thing in return..." She said.

         "Anything." Aeris bit her lips, forcing back her tears into her eyes again. A beeping sound alarmed everyone on the deck, making them look over to Buddy in a breathless manner.

         "Don't betray your friends..." Paine smiled back at her and immediately turned around to hear out Buddy. She failed to see a shocked expression in Aeris face for a few seconds until it faded into a big cheerful and happy smile.

         "Count me in!!" Aeris jumped out of her seat chummily and launched herself towards Buddy's station with a cheerful smile.

         "Hey..." Buddy began pressing buttons on his panel, "Call from Besaid... Vidina wants to see the gang..." He smiled, "We could wait for any call from there... Besaid'll calm your fears and troubles away even for a moment."

         "Gullwings!! Move out!!!" Brother's irritating accent boomed around the room as he sped towards the island of Besaid.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Where's Aunt Rikku?! She promised that she'll see me when I called?! Why did she break her promise!?" Vidina angrily confronted Yuna and the gang when he realized that his favorite auntie has gone AWOL. "She promised me!!"

         "Aunt Rikku'll be gone for a while but she'll be back after a few days... we promise." Yuna assured the teary-eyed boy standing angrily in front of her. Wakka and Lulu stood on the same spot with a quizzical look.

         "No!! I want to see _her _now! She promised me that we'd look at the stars together again!! If she's gone now then what will happen to the wish that I made for her!! She's a liar!!" Vidina turned his heel around and ran towards the beach with tears streaming down from his eyes.

         "Vidina!!" Yuna called out and attempted to run after the boy. Wakka immediately stopped her and shook his head.

         "Whoa, whoa... let him go to think about things, ya? It came in a shock to him..." Wakka scratched his head and shrugged. "Now, I know you're not telling him the truth so I guess you owe the boy's parents some explanation, young lady." Wakka and Lulu led them towards the tent.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Kidnapped? By the Black Knights?" Wakka's eyes went round in exasperation. Even though Besaid was far from any occurring events, they're not completely out of it. Besaid is still a big part of Spira and they have every means of getting news, one way or another. "This is not good news..." He added and then sighed heavily.

         "Why did they kidnap Rikku?" Lulu inquired. Her soft voice loomed around their ears as she worryingly looked over at each of the Gullwings' faces, falling eventually to Yuna. "And are you even sure that they're after Rikku?" She threw a questioning glance at Yuna.

         "They're after me... Rikku stalled their attention to herself and... we're thinking that maybe they're taking her as bait." Yuna answered in remorse. Even though everyone around her was saying that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't stop herself for feeling completely responsible for Rikku... and she knew the reason why she was totally feeling guilty. It should've been her and not her beloved cousin.

         "I see..." Lulu nodded at Yuna with a small and comforting smile. "What's your plan of action then?" The black mage began with a very encouraging smile, hoping to lighten up the spirit of the ex-summoner.

         "Nooj, Gippal and Baralai set up a completely framed diversion to make the Black Knights go after a key personnel..." Yuna glanced up at Aeris who was standing near the tent's entrance. "Major Aeris of the Youth League. She's been in the island and managed to escape with Elma bearing lots of vital information about the Black Knights."

         Lulu looked up at the officer and searched her face. Aeris smiled back at the black mage and bowed, "Pleased to meet you!" She greeted cheerfully, although she was intensely troubled by Lulu's piercing personality. The black mage was obviously looking at her, searching for some clues about something and it was only then that she realized that Lulu is the kind of a person that has a very strong maternal instinct without the tendency of bustling in like a mother hen.

         The black mage looked up with a smile brightening her delicate features and then she nodded in acknowledgment before turning her attention back to Yuna, "And?"

         That shocked the wits out of Aeris. The calm-looking black mage is acting awfully a lot like Paine and someone else that she's very close to. Lulu is simply unpredictable and confusing to start off, but she could _really _feel the kindness and everything nice despite her... cold... and piercing features. _Totally sister-like... _She told herself in delight as she remembered a thought somewhere in her past...

         "After she's been kidnapped by the Black Knights, she would do an undercover attempt to rescue Rikku." Yuna explained and Lulu noted that there was something bothering the summoner.

         "Yuna, you're aware of the risks..." Lulu shook her head in disagreement, "Why?"

         "Aeris insisted that she could pull it off..." Yuna looked up with her eyes shimmering in fright, "And Paine is going with her but I still know the risk that they're taking..."

         "It's the only way?" Lulu's eyebrows arced.

         "It's the only-?" Yuna stopped and darted a puzzled look at Yuna, "I suppose we can figure out a less dangerous way..."

         "But Aeris and Nooj pointed out that the alternative is to ignite an attack..." Tidus finally stepped forward, "And you know very well that the island is impenetrable. Airships are useless... we were almost shot down by missiles that cannot _be _detected by radar..." He added and shrugged in defeat.

         "Besides that..." Paine backed up Tidus, "There isn't any time... it's either they move first, or we do..." She added. Her voice was beginning to sound desperate in Lulu's ears.

         The black mage sat still for a while beside her husband who was looking at each of their faces, "They have a point, Lu..." He broke the silence that suddenly hovered around the tent.

         "She told you that she could pull it off with Paine?" Lulu raised a questioning eyebrow at the Gullwings.

         "No..." Yuna began, looking up to the mage's face, "Paine insisted that she goes with her in case something goes wrong. She was hesitant at first but Paine's stubbornness eventually prevailed." Yuna said with a chuckle and Paine, instead of being annoyed, regarded it as a compliment.

         Lulu, however, threw in a skeptical look at them and then towards the door... only to find Aeris gone. "I see..." That was all that she could say about their comment.

         "Hey! Where'd she run off to?" Wakka stood up but Lulu pulled him back on the couch again.

         "She went off to find Vidina..." His wife answered with a small smile.

         "You seem to have all the answers..." Paine commented with a slightly amused smile hovering on her lips.

         "I've noticed something peculiar about that girl... a sense of guilty about Vidina's tantrums..." Nonchalantly, Lulu raised her head up with a confident smile. "Or maybe it was just my imagination..." She stopped and then smiled thoughtfully. "That girl is complex... She's very good at hiding things."

         Paine stopped and looked quizzically at the black mage, "She's the worst liar that we've ever met..."

         Lulu nodded in agreement, "Perhaps..." she answered simply without anything else in tow. There was neither hesitation nor any doubt in her expression, making Yuna, Tidus and Paine wonder to their selves. They didn't know exactly what Lulu figured out with her simple questions but there's definitely something in her eyes.

         "Lulu, you're beginning to creep me out..." Tidus joked and attempted to laugh. The only thing that kept his laughter at bay was the sarcastic smile on Lulu's face and the slight blazing of her eyes, telling him to be careful. Tidus chuckled nervously at the Black Mage and then looked helplessly to Wakka and Yuna. "I-I er... was only kidding!" He immediately added in defense.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

Aeris walked around the beach, her head throwing in on every direction until she finally spotted Vidina, propping himself on the corner most side of the beach. His face was buried on the hollow between his crossed-arms, revealing only his curly red head. Her face lit up a wonderful little smile as she walked towards the boy's direction, wondering how the boy avoided the fiends on his way here.

         "May I sit down?" Aeris began when she finally reached the boy. Vidina's face popped out of the hollow and nodded immediately, without looking at Aeris. Easing herself in a propped position, Aeris yawned and stretched her arms out. "It's a pretty nice day, don't you think?" Aeris' attention was caught by a glimmer of something blue beside the boy. "I think I'm in the mood for a blitzball game with an ace..." Aeris said with a smile, making the boy look up at her wonderingly, "Maybe you know someone who can play with me?"

         "Uncle Tidus and father... They're the best in the Aurochs" Vidina blinked his wet and red eyes, "They taught me how to blitz ever since I learned how to walk."

         Aeris' eyes twinkled down at the boy, "Which makes you good enough to contend with..." She let out a grin at the boy and got up on her feet, showing off hints of gracefulness. "Can you oblige me?" She smiled tenderly at the boy and motioned her feet on the blitz ball, making it fly up in the air with a very skilled kick. Aeris smiled gently at the boy while she continued to kick the blitzball higher and higher until it reached a certain altitude that contented her. Mustering the sufficient force that she needs, Aeris made a graceful back-flip, standing upside-down on her hands and then pushed her whole body up in the air. When she was close enough with the ball, she moved herself into an accurate falling motion and twisted until her feet made contact with the ball, kicking it towards one of the practicing Aurochs with so much force, it made him fall back along with two other players standing right behind him.

         She heard a thud on the ground and a couple of "ouch" and moans of pain...

         Aeris landed on both her feet gracefully with a chagrin look on her face. "Sorry!" She shouted and waved a hand towards them. "I'm really, REALLY sorry!!" She shouted again, scratching the back of her head, abashed about what she just did.

         "Wow!!" Vidina's eyes twinkled in excitement and wonder, "Can you teach me how to do that?" the little boy stood breathless for a few seconds.

         "Hm..." Aeris looked down on the little boy with a thought in mind. "Would you like to hear the truth, or a part of the truth?" She asked, placing a finger on top of her lower lip thoughtfully.

         "The truth..." Vidina's worried and disappointed face flew towards Aeris, "The whole truth, please..."

         Aeris smiled at the boy, satisfied by the polite audacity of the boy. "To start off, I can teach you the move and perhaps, it's a good idea that you start off early..." Her eyes twinkled, "But I don't think that I have the time..." Aeris' eyes grew mild with hints of guilt streaking out across her face in full force, "I have to rescue Rikku first..."

         Vidina turned to look at her wonderingly with huge eyes, "Why? I thought that she was just gone for a few days fixing machines..."

         "You said you wanna know the whole truth, right?" Aeris received a nod from the boy. He was extremely breathless and she knew that Vidina was dying to hear the cold-hard fact about Rikku. "I'm going to tell you the whole truth but promise me... don't to tell anyone about it, okay?" She received another nod from the redheaded kid.

         "Your Aunt Rikku has been kidnapped by the Black Knights... and I'm off with Aunt Paine to find her." Aeris could see the arrested features of the boy. He was shocked but Aeris knew that a boy who obviously cared for someone mustn't be deprived of the truth... no matter how hard it may seem to him. The boy _must _know the truth if she wants him to understand something. "And Aunt Yuna can't go with us because if she does, the Black Knights are going to kidnap her too... would you like that to happen?"

         A guilty look streaked the little boy's face, "I should say sorry to Aunt Yuna... I was mean to her." He looked down on his feet and began fumbling with the sand beneath him. Aeris was glad that the little boy wasn't the brat that she assumed he was from the first second that she encountered him. Vidina is mature for a five-year-old child and besides the boy's uncanny attitude, her weakness are children... brat or no-brat.

         "I think so too..." Aeris threw an appreciating smile at the boy and knelt in front of him, fixing his ruffled red hair. "Tell me... How much does she mean to you?"

         "Aunt Rikku's my friend and... and... I don't know..." He looked down on the ground disappointedly, "But I do know that I love her." The boy sniffed. Aeris noticed that he's blushing.

         "Oh..." Aeris chuckled and patted the boy's head again.

         "Can you promise that you'll come back here with her?"  Vidina inquired. Hope was glimmering in his eyes. "Can you promise me?"

         Aeris sighed and looked up to Vidina with the surrendering shimmer in her eyes, "Yes..." she closed her eyes and sighed before looking at him again, eye to eye, "And upon my life, I swear that I won't betray you nor break my promise to you. Not now, not ever..." She said that as if she was talking to someone of high stature. Well, she guessed that a child IS a high stature. They're everything that an adult could never understand...

         Vidina grinned and jumped over at Aeris making her lose her balance. She fell on the sand with Vidina hugging her with all of his strength. "Thank you!!" Aeris chuckled at the little boy and then suddenly, she let out a heart-felt laugh. When Vidina finally realized what he just did, he immediately stood up and wrinkled his nose; his face was slightly flushed. "Sorry..." He said.

         "No harm done!" Aeris was laughing at the boy but managed to somehow nod at him, "The name's Aeris... and you are?"

         "Vidina..." The whole beach seems to brighten up when the boy flashed his cute grin. Aeris thought that now she has a reason to do the thing that she _has _to do, she was sure that it won't make her feel guilty anymore. She finally found the strength to move on despite the agonizing memory of her past... and she completely realized that it was time that she changed her views and continue on living as the Aeris that she was before...

         "Okay then, brat..." She flashed a mischievous grin at Vidina, "I'll teach you that move after I've gotten Rikku back... and you can show it off to your father and uncle Tidus." Aeris winked at him.

         Vidina nodded and looked at Aeris determinedly, "Yes!" he gave a yelp of joy and ran towards the Aurochs, thrilled at the idea that he was actually going to learn an awesome blitzball technique. Shaking her head in an amused manner, she thought about the whole plan of the rescue attempt. Now that she has finally cleared her mind off of the thoughts that may endanger everyone that she cares for, she knew that she _has _to pull this off... miraculously or not.

         "Aunt Aeris!!" Aeris thoughts were dragged back to reality. She felt like a soft pillow hit her on the head when she heard Vidina bestow on her the "honor" of being called his auntie. She whirled around and saw the faces of the flabbergasted Aurochs on the side. She turned on a puzzled look and remembered what she had done to them.

         "Heeey!!" Keepa called out with his very deep voice, "Can you show us that move again?" He asked chummily, hoping that she would agree.

         _I guess it won't hurt anyone... _She smiled sweetly at the Aurochs and looked around for an appropriate target. When she couldn't find anything at all, she walked towards the blitzball players with a nod and stood up a few paces away from them. "Sure..." She answered, the smile not leaving her face as she fumbled the sand beneath her feet. "I should really ask you to move away..." Another sweet smile flashed across her fair face making the Aurochs swoon at the sight.

         Vidina looked up at the slacked-jawed Aurochs and then up to Aeris, his eyes glittered in mischief as she approached Aeris and whispered something. The players wondered what Vidina was telling Aeris. Their faces turned on a confused gaze at the boy when Aeris chuckled with her face slightly flushed. "Ready, guys?" The Aurochs stood there, dumbfound until she stepped a couple of paces away from the hole that she made. "Keep your eyes peeled." She winked at the Aurochs, making their faces turn red as tomatoes. Vidina lay the ball on the ground and then, Aeris did her stuff...

         "WHOA!!!!" Wakka and Tidus exclaimed at the same time. Their eyes were almost popping out of their face as Aeris landed gracefully on her feet. "Hi guys..." Aeris looked at them over her shoulders with a small and mocking smile. "Just showing them a move..." Aeris turned around and nodded at the excited little boy, standing next to her, carrying the ball that bounced off the sand. Lulu, Wakka and the others stared at Vidina and Aeris wonderingly. "We had a little _talk_... and it eventually led to blitzball..." Her eyes glittered under the light, hinting something to the others.

         Tidus gave her a nod, understanding what she meant by her words. "Er... Nooj just called in... He said that everything's set." A boyish grin was plastered on Tidus face as she looked down at Vidina.

         Vidina's eyes glittered in worry as he looked up to Aeris. The little boy tugged her trench coat with his little hands, "Be careful..." He said, forcing a small smile.

         Touched by the boy's thoughtfulness, she fell down on her knees and smiled at Vidina again, "Hey..." She raised an eyebrow and poked his head gently, "I promised that I'm teaching you that move, right?" The boy grinned and nodded jerkily at Aeris.

         "The two of you seem to already have secrets..." Lulu motioned and rested an arm on Aeris' shoulders before whispering something, "Thanks for cheering up, Vidina. Rikku is the only one who can actually take his mind off of things..." The black mage stepped back and smiled gently... trustingly, "And it seems that you too can do just that."

         Aeris looked back at Lulu with an understanding smile. She nodded at the black mage, "I'll get Rikku, I promise..." Determination is evident in her voice and gentle features. Seconds later, the booming sound of the Celsius approaching the island became louder as it closed in on the beach...

         "Everything's all right now, ya?" Wakka smiled at them and then turned to face the Celsius that is now parking at the beach. "Your ride's here..."

         Everybody stared at the Celsius, not budging an inch. Once they entered that airship, their mission will start off as the other missions have before this one. All of them are aware of the difference and risks of this mission, which makes it harder to bear. Everyone glanced at each other in silence for a few minutes... and as the one who's going to take most of the risk, all their gazes fell upon the young officer with a smile. They ARE counting on her and she couldn't bring them down. She thought about her debt to Rikku and the friendship that she had already established with the Gullwings... she knew that she shouldn't have attached herself on the first place but it was inevitable anyway...

         It was too late...

         Advancing a step forward, Aeris determinedly- and surprisingly calmly- stared at the Celsius. She felt like a heavy luggage- burdening her back- have been removed... she felt free from all the grudges of this world... the grudge that she has been grasping in her hands for a very, very long time now... and it felt really good. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and when she opened them, the people that saw her, noticed that the pair of green-blue was shimmering with much courage and strength... and then, she opened her mouth to utter the words that she often says before running a mission:

         "It's show time..."

A grin lit up her face. The other Gullwings followed her behind until their group has disappeared behind the entrance of the airship. Celsius' shiny red coating glimmered under the sun as it sped away from Besaid Island. They were finally off to rescue a valuable member of the Gullwings... they were getting her out even if it means a certain deadly confrontation with the Black Knights...

         ... And perhaps the confrontation of someone's past...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **Oooooiiiiii... my eyelids are already closing in on me and I don't know how long I can keep myself from falling on top of my keyboard. (Yawns...) PLEASE REVIEW this chapter and help me muster up a hundred reviews!!! But I'm already apologizing for any major set back... I'm too sleepy to even think of anything anymore... (YawNs... ... ... ... SLAMS!!!)

         OUCH!!! That hurt... I really need to stop this now... ciao. I'll add in notes on the next chapter and I promise that it'll BE BETTER...


	9. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

**Author's Note: ** (Grins sheepishly) I am oh-so-grateful with your reviews and... I really don't mind flames! And I admit that I have bad grammar & the spelling... well, FF.net is partly to blame. Dunno why it's not showing the right stuff but hey... S'long as the story's there, I guess I don't mind at all!! :) Once again, thank you for your reviews. I really hope that you're going to give me the hundred reviews... well, at least I'm hopeful... Thanks to Serene Ice Mage, Kurei, JesiLee, guiltyFICreader (by the way, you have a REALLY bizarre name... mind telling me in my email? Thanks!), cute-and-fluffy-moogle (I agree! Moogles are cute and fluffy but that thing about the huge penguin and stuff...? That sorta creeps me out.) and everyone who reviewed this story... J'taime! (Did I get it right?) Te amo! I love you! Aishiteru! Mahal ko kayo! Iche liebe diche! Wo ai ni!

This chapter is for you guys... I was sooooooooooo inspired!!!

**Chapter Eight**

         "What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

         Rikku squealed when she saw Rex barged inside her assigned room. Her green eyes were fixed on the sapphire-eyed man, pacing around the room, closing and then locking each and every means of escaping or even viewing. Rex went around without a word to the extremely furious and irritated Rikku. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Rikku screamed while he was padlocking the last window of Rikku's room. A small smile crept on the man's lips but he immediately rid of it when he whirled around to face the Al Bhed.

         "Locking the room... you should've observed that by now..." He answered without plastering any emotions on his face... save for sarcasm of course.

         "Why!?" Rikku demanded, pouting at the knight after hearing his irritatingly sarcastic answer.

         "To prevent you from escaping..." He gave her a smirk. Rikku's pout deepened. She wasn't exactly getting why he did just that after weeks of being in the open.

         _Unless... _Rikku's eyes glittered in delight when she thought of the possibility that Yuna and the others must be plotting on a rescue already. She decided to make their job easier by stalling Rex and the others and Louise, she may be able to convince her to do something. She smiled involuntarily and then turned a glare at Rex, "Hello...? I've been behaving myself as what you have observed for the past week! And what made you think that I'm planning on escaping after that... that... doggie almost tear me up to smithereens!?" How Rikku hoped that she sounded convincing.

         Rexus raised a mocking eyebrow and walked towards the door. "Just a precaution... I'll never know what's really going on in that pretty blonde head of yours... blondie." He grinned menacingly.

         Rikku pouted and stomped her feet, "YOU BIG CANTANKEROUS-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-ARROGANT-AND-MEAN-MEANIE!!!!!!!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN A FIEND!!!!" She snapped. Rex winced at her accusation and turning a look over his shoulder, he saw Rikku stick her tongue out. He basically knew that this woman wouldn't stop blabbering about how mean he is no matter what he does. Deciding on a plot to shut her up, Rex concluded that the best way to shut a woman up is to really treat them as a woman... and he _knows _how to treat a woman.

         He was just hoping that his control would be enough to work when he snaps...

         Rexus dismissed her accusations and immediately went out of the room hearing Rikku's last sentence: "_OUI PIMMO!!!!_" (YOU BULLY!!!!)

         He locked the door with a loud click and then leaned his back against the door of the room. He didn't know why but her accusations, pouting and antagonism seems to keep him amused. Never had he met a female who was this rude and courageously putting up a fight with him. Well, Rex always hated damsels-in-distress- the type of girls who didn't even know how to face danger chin-up... he prefer them feisty and daring...

         And Rikku certainly isn't the usual girl-next-door-damsel-in-distress waiting for her white knight to rescue her... he can now safely conclude that she's one in a million...

         Definitely a force to reckon with...

         Guilty at the thought, Rexus frowned at himself and shook his head with a heavy sigh. _She's too skinny, always blabbering and much too... complicated to be my type. _He assured himself again before looking up with a chuckle...

         Only to see Louise's suspicious gaze over him...

         "I'm not hearing this..." Rex immediately whirled away from her sister's arced eyebrow. She was obviously suspicious about Rex's "unexplainable" chuckling after exiting the Al Bhed's room. "I don't seem to see why-oh-why my dearest brother should be so evasive..." Louise turned on a more suspicious look on her brother, "I came here to report that our people are in position and so is our Angel..." She flashed a small fascinating smile at her brother. Even though she was strictly formal about her intention, Rex could _really _sense Louise's slyness. He _knew _that she was up to something and her trap is just lying somewhere around the corner. "I'll go then..." Before giving her any chance to trap him completely, Rex walked away.

         Louise looked on the ground and then let out a soft and amused chuckle, thinking about how she "captured" her brother into one of her traps again- without _him _knowing it again. The mind of a genius is really a friendly thing to possess if you know how to make it serve you. Seconds later, Riley appeared on the hallway with a bright smile on his handsome face, "You seem to be amused about something..." He inquired immediately after seeing the smile on Louise's face.

         "I was just thinking about something..."

         "What did you do to my twin again?"

         "Excuse me..." Louise rolled her eyeballs and locked her eyes on Riley, "I didn't DO anything..." A radiance of confidence illuminated through the hall as Louise dragged her gaze away from her brother with a wise smile. "I was just reporting to him and he's the one who acted defensively..." Louise and Riley laughed at the same time.

         "You really know how to manipulate people around, huh?" Riley said matter-of-factly. Louise's eyes glittered mischievously, "It's been a life's job..." She said. Riley gazed back at her sister with a satisfied smile, assessing the wise and confident expression glowing on her face. "But I DO think that Rexus needs a girl." He scratched his head and then sighed in defeat. His brother has always been finicky with girls and he was thinking up the excuse that his twin has always been busy planning out his whole move about destroying Yevon. But like Louise, he didn't also like the idea of annihilating New Yevon and taking over Spira and stuff. But unfortunately, Riley also knew that the two of them share the same quality that is hard to manipulate: stubbornness.

         "Yeah..." Louise voice broke the ice. Her green-gray eyes glittered mysteriously as it fell upon the doorknob of Rikku's room, "I think so too..." A small plotting and wise smile flashed on her lips. "He _needs _someone to keep him in line..." Her smile widened thoughtfully as she dragged her gaze towards her brother. Amusingly letting him guess about what she was supposing for starters. Louise always had the unquenchable passion for puzzles and mysteries set for solving. And if she fails to find one, she's willing to invent things just to mold it her way.

         "Are you thinking about a potential princess for our revengeful and desolated white knight?" Riley grinned at his sister, his eyes bearing the same glitter of her eyes seconds ago.

         "No... not exactly... not just a possible princess..." She closed her eyes with a light smile and began walking away with Riley beside her, "More different... someone daring... stupendously courageous... someone who can out-wit him and catch him off-guard... someone who doesn't admit defeat unless necessary... and I was thinking about something else..." Louise looked up to his brother with glittering eyes, hinting signs of mischievous plots, ingenious plans and lots more in the unthinkable category.

         "And that is...?"

         "A possible formidable antagonist..."  A gentle smile brightened up the doctor's wise and pretty face. "... A formidable antagonist... who would _yield _only when necessary."

         Riley's face lit up amusingly at his ingenious sister. "Count me in..." He grinned and then turned in a juncture with Louise, bearing another scheme that may turn the tide against the Black Knights and the whole of Spira. "And I believe your plans are already on its third layer? Mind sharing it to a partner?"

Louise flashed a mysterious grin on her lips. She just knew that things _really _are going according to plan... A plan that she and Angel plotted _five_ _years _ago...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Suspicious guy at three o'clock..." Tidus' eyes never left the monitor as he warned Paine and Aeris about the suspicious character lurking about at their right flank.

         "Got him..." Paine answered through audio.

         "Already at four, Tidus..." Aeris added, confirming that she was also aware of the following character.

         "Roger that..." Tidus manipulated the monitor and focused the additional monitor towards the surrounding area of the Bevelle high bridge. Garik was leading the Ronso that are currently in position in "protecting" Aeris and Paine. Beclem, Lucil and Elma were worryingly glancing around the place, aware of the whole plan that was going on while Yaibal kept on blabbering about how safe Aeris is with them. Obviously, Nooj and the others didn't bother explaining the whole plan to him since they wanted to keep the whole operation in top secret... because they _know _what the consequences are if _something goes wrong._

         "They're making a move!" Yuna almost shrieked when a troop of black-cloaked people attacked the highly protected entrance of an official.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

Rikku's head flew towards the opening door of her room when she heard a gentle knock. It was Louise. "Hey..." The green-gray-eyed knight closed the room and walked towards where she was sitting. "I'm _really _sorry about this..." Louise sat down on the bed beside Rikku, bearing an apologetic expression. "I couldn't convince him..." She said in remorse. Rikku smiled cheerfully at the knight with a big and luminous smile.

         "That's okay..." The Al Bhed chuckled and then looked warily towards the door, "But can you tell me what's happening? Is someone planning to rescue me?"

         The arrested expression on Louise's face was enough to convince Rikku that she was shocked about something. Unbeknownst the thief, Louise was thinking about what she just said, "Impressively perceptive of you..." Louise raised an eyebrow. Rikku let out an appreciating giggle. "Aw! It was just a hunch!" She continued giddily, making Louise chuckle amusingly.

         "Yuna and the others are helping you out..." Louise stopped and stared intently at Rikku, "Better prepare yourself for an escape, okay?"

         Rikku unbelievingly shot a shocked stare at Louise. "What?!" Now it was Rikku's turn to show a _seriously _arrested expression on her face. She hadn't expected Louise to take the initiative of igniting an escape plan but at her current situation, who would care? The thing that completely matters now is to get out of this place... get away from this palace...

         _Get away from the arrogant meanie as far as possible... _

She grunted at the thought of the sapphire-eyed knight and then smiled cheerfully at Louise, "So like... what are we going to do?" her green eyes were shimmering in delight. Louise obliged her by turning in a satisfied look on her face. The thief also noticed that she could've sworn she saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. Shrugging the thoughts aside, Rikku exactly knew what she has to do. She just had to trust Louise on this one no matter how impossible that may seem. After all, Louise mentioned that she wanted this whole thing to end...

         Or maybe Rikku should take precaution... she's childish to boot with but she's not entirely a dumb blonde.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         The bells of Bevelle were ringing.

The warning of an attack has alarmed each infantry of New Yevon and the recruits of the Youth League. Everyone was fighting the seemingly "helpless" troops of the Black Knights. The odds were a hundred to twenty-four yet the knights clad in black cloaks fought with all of their might valiantly. The Ronso Youth were fending their left flank, trying their best not to let the knights get closer to their target, on the right flank were Commander Lucil's company and on the Major's back were Elma, Beclem and Yaibal; joining forces to fend off attackers that were attacking from the backside. Purposely, the plan is to leave the frontal attack in the hands of Aeris and Paine. And as expected, the Knights _did _attack them on the front, leaving the two ladies no choice but to "defend" their selves.

         "Hang in there, guys..." Yuna muttered from the secured wavelength of their communication link that Aeris created for the mission.

         Aeris stared at the commsphere for a while and flashed a small smile on her lips, knowing that Yuna and the rest of the Gullwings were watching them in action.

"Aeris!! Look out!!" She was immediately dragged away from her musings when Paine shouted back in full horror. She turned around to look at what was happening and when she turned a full 360 degrees, a gun was pointing at her direction. Aeris turned her shocked blue-green eyes and gazed at the pair of steel gray, towering above her.

         "NO!!" A ripple of shock surged throughout Paine's remotely mortified body. She heard a gunshot that boomed almost at the same time with the uproar of the infantry that were fighting each other. She realized that she couldn't move. Her feet were rooted on the ground; her grip on her sword was loosened. She knew what was happening yet she couldn't do anything to save Aeris... Her friend was dying! Why the hell couldn't she move?

         _Move!!! _

         Paine's crimson eyes widened; her grip on her one-hand sword tightened as she charged forward towards the knight that was carrying Aeris' already limp body towards the airship that was hovering above Bevelle. "You!!" She heard herself shout- her voice, full of rage and hate as she stared dangerously at each of the knight. They were fending her away from the airship but somehow, she managed to wipe them out of her path... rage was consuming her... hatred... revenge...

         _This wasn't the plan! Don't die on Yuna and Rikku... Don't die on me yet!!! Not now!!!_

Desperately, Paine dashed towards the airship but was immediately blocked by three lesser knights, firmly holding their grounds. "Get out of my way!!" Slashing her swords in ten ways in just a matter of minutes, the three lesser knights were immediately eradicated from her path. She didn't know how the hell did she do it but every time that someone she cares for needs her, this kind of Paine goes out of control: the _true _warrior side of Paine.

         At the entrance of the airship that Aeris was on, the man who was carrying the young officer turned around and gazed at Paine. _Those eyes... _She recognized him. It was the general who she had encountered the day that Rikku was kidnapped. "You..." She muttered in disgust, immediately dashing off towards the airship, entering it until it closed down behind her, trapping her completely inside the airship... they've done it... they're finally inside...

         And they've paid a very expensive fee to come aboard an enemy ship...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Aeris was shot!!" Tidus' blue eyes were round as crystal balls. Yuna sank back; her eyes were beginning to form mists of tears as Tidus rushed towards her for comfort. "Easy Yuna... They got in and I'm sure that they're not going to let her die yet..." Not very reassuring at all but that was the best and possible excuse that he could think off to calm Yuna down.

         "I should've gone with them..." A pang of guilt was evident in Yuna's face.

         "If you did then Aeris would be dead by now... and who knows what they will do to Paine... _or _Rikku for the matter..." Buddy began, crossing his arms across his chest calmly. He was obviously trying to justify Yuna's guilt and it seemed to ease her up even just a bit when the bridge's entrance suddenly opened up, making way for a young male Al Bhed on his early teens...

         "And I have my doubts about the gun that the knight used..." The teenager smiled at them boyishly, hinting a wise little smile and that vaguely familiar smart-ass voice.

         "Sh-Shinra?" The adults in the bridge blinked back and almost shrieked in chorus.

         "It's good to know that you haven't forgotten. And I'm sorry if I barged in like this..." His face was suddenly lit up in a mischievous grin. "I was just wondering if you guys needed a help in tracking them down? I understand that _Major_ Aeris did some incredible upgrading on this panel." Putting a little weird emphasis on Aeris' rank. "Can I see the record of the shooting?" Tidus immediately ran towards the panel and played the whole scene again.

         "Stop it right there..." Shinra said, making Tidus stop the scene when it focused on the gun. The whiz teen frowned, puzzled by the gun's unremarkably ingenious design, "That gun goes a thousand years ahead of our knowledge." He wrinkled his nose and searched for more clues. His eyes turned towards something that made his face crumple in puzzlement. "Strange..."

         "What is it, Shinra?" Brother almost shrieked, surprising the others that were gathered around Shinra's panel. They didn't know when he jumped off of his pilot seat.

         "Look..." Shinra zoomed in on Aeris' body. The teenager pointed out on Aeris' abdomen, "This is where the wound should be... I was wondering why there aren't any blood." He pointed out making the other stare at the monitor- and into each other- in bewilderment.

         "Yeah..." Buddy said easily but his face is completely showing puzzlement, "That _is _strange..."

         Everyone went dead quiet for a while and it would've gone longer if they didn't receive a beep on Buddy's station. "Hey..." Buddy jumped in and pressed a couple of buttons, "Yikes! It's from Nooj! He said that we'll loose them if we continue to lie around here!" Everybody's attention went back to their rescue operation. Brother jumped into his seat and immediately started the airship to run after the Black Knights.

         "We move OUT!!!" The Mohawk-moron shouted and blasted away from Bevelle, following the trails of the abductors in stealth mode.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Well... They're finally running after them..." Baralai said, half smiling to himself as he stared at the Celsius flying out of Bevelle.

         "Baralai!? Would you quit gawking like an idiot and help out?!" Gippal acidly snapped. He was tending a wounded Youth League recruit on the ground. "I'm a medic of machines! Not live human for goodness' sake!!" He added, applying pressure on the open wound of the Youth League. "Hey! I need a little help here!" Gippal shouted back at the Yevonite healer who quickly scrambled towards them to heal the wounded.

         Nooj sighed and limped towards Baralai and Gippal. "Aeris was shot..." He said in despair. "I wonder if she's alright..."

         "What would your condition BE if you were shot?" Gippal angrily kicked the empty medical box beside her. "I'll kill myself if something happens to HER or Rikku!!"

         "Double conscience I see..." Nooj chuckled.

         "I don't see anything _funny _about it, Noojster." Gippal's remaining eye darted a glare at Nooj. "Fine. I haven't been a nice boyfriend to Rikku but I swear! I loved her! It's just that-"

         "Aeris appeared and mesmerized you..." Baralai continued with a small amused smile.

         "Wow..." Gippal smiled thoughtfully. "I didn't expect you to finally get my point."

         "And let me quote that you also told me the same thing with the women before Aeris... and before Rikku and before-"

         "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Gippal frowned at Baralai's words as he cut him off. "I wasn't serious about the others! I was only serious with Rikku and Aeris..."

         Baralai and Nooj grunted and turned away from him to pay attention to the wounded.

         "Whatever, man..." Gippal scratched his nape and signaled them to stop their antagonism.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Shinra and Tidus were looking around the panel and saw the "X" mark that Aeris pointed out to them. "North; coordinates 8097 and 6560..." Shinra said out loud. "Are we going in?"

         "Let's go!" Brother immediately maneuvered the airship skillfully and landed in the area where Aeris directed them to be.

         "Hey..." Buddy frowned at the panel; the intruder alert rang throughout the airship, "We've got intruders in the deck and in the engine room!! We've been detected!"

         "What?!" Yuna's eyes widened in shock instead for fear; wondering how advanced their technology is to detect something as planned like this. "How?"

         "I don't know but we have to move quickly if we're going to-!?" Tidus ran towards Yuna with his sword on hand when the bridge's door opened...

         "High Summoner Yuna..." A pair of cold sapphire blue met the shimmering eyes of Yuna; "My name is Rexus, the patriarch of the Black Knights... and I would like to welcome you in Falcon Island personally... along with the rest of the Gullwings of course." Rex pulled down his cloth mask, revealing a small- and totally unreadable- smile. "Put this fascinating airship in the hangar..." A sly grin flashed on Rexus face as he turned a mocking look at Brother, "And take our "guests" away..." He raised an arm and the soldiers immediately seized them as captive.

         "_Frana ec Rikku, oui pycdynt!? Frana ec so cecdan!?_" (Where is Rikku, you bastard!? Where is my sister!?) Brother shouted at the top his lungs making Rex dart a quizzical look at the Al Bhed.

         "Wait!" The soldiers stop at Rexus' command, a woman beside her stared with a very amused smile, "_Cecdan?_" Rexus turned and stared icily at Brother.

         "_Oac!! Cra'c so cecdan!! Fryd tet oui tu du ran!?_" (Yes!! She's my sister!! What did you do to her!?)

         Rexus stared in shock at Brother and then turned to the green-gray-eyed woman beside her. "Are you sure this airhead's her brother?" He added making the other Gullwings chuckle guiltily at what he just said.

         "_Crid ib!!!_" (Shut up!!!) Brother shrieked in disgust.

         "Not quite what you expected..." The woman finally spoke with a certain coolness and softness in nature that was vaguely familiar to their ears. The woman removed her cloth mask and revealed a very beautiful face. "Louise is the name..." She flashed a smile at the Gullwings and ordered the soldiers to take them away immediately.

         "Cripes..." Rex muttered, sinking down on the ladder case of the bridge. "That's HER brother?"

         "You seem to be disappointed," Louise chuckled and motioned towards the door. "I know, I know... He's not what you expected," A disappointed look on Louise's face was evident making Rexus sigh in defeat.

         "No..." He said, sighing heavily as he stood up and motioned for the door beside his sister, "I was thinking about something else..."

         Louise's head darted to her brother and gazed in satisfaction. "Oh..." Her eyes glimmered, sending waves of caution towards Rexus.

         "What?" Rexus asked defensively, careful not to throw in hints of something that may give her sister another weird idea again.

         "Nothing... really..." Louise charged a mysterious smile on her face as pressed a button on the Celsius' lift, "A thought just occurred to me..."

         Rexus grunted at her sister, "I don't like your thoughts lately, Louis..." He said, frowning at the green-gray-eyed menace. "What kind of thought?" He added curiously, trying to extract clues of what her sister is cramming up in that ingenious head of hers.

         "A femme antagonist's thought..." She grinned mischievously at her brother, making him grunt again.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "How convenient..." Riley flashed a charming smile at Paine. Her crimson eyes were burning with anger fervently. "I see that you went through all that trouble just for a rematch with me."

         "Where's Aeris?" She demanded acidly as a couple of soldiers drag her out of the airship, gently and into the palace's hallway.

         "I'm alright, Paine..." Paine recognized the voice immediately. The weight on her chest has been lightened. At least she knew that she's all right. "Perfectly, all right..." Aeris' boots tapped on the marbled floor of the palace and Paine noticed that she was being made to walk in front of her... wearing the Black Knight's complete uniform. Bearing the five circular star insignia.

         "Aeris..." Paine muttered. Her eyes round in shock at the sudden revelation. _She can't be the spy!!! _

         "Welcome back, Angel..." Riley smiled tenderly at Aeris, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

         "Hey...?! I told you not to call me with my op name!" She frowned and glanced over at the furious Paine. "Sorry Paine..."

         "You promised me that you'd never betray us... You promised that _you'd never betray your friends!!_" Paine looked up to face Aeris.

         "I'm really, _really, REALLY sorry, Paine..._" Aeris stressed the words with so much force as if she was trying to convince Paine that she was sorry. Well, she really should be sorry at any rate: she betrayed the Gullwings... she betrayed her friends. She sold them to the Black Knights without giving any thought.

         "I never should've trusted _YOU _in the first place..." Paine shrugged and maintained his usually stoic attitude, "I guess I was wrong about you being the worst liar that I've ever met." Paine looked directly into Aeris' blue-green eyes. "Because obviously... you're the _best liar _that I've _ever _encountered." She looked defiantly at her and saw Aeris flinch. Obviously, the knight was hurt by her piercing words and Paine could've sworn that- for a split second- she saw Aeris' eyes glimmer desperately... puzzling the wits out of the warrior.

         "You seem quiet..." Riley smiled down at her youngest sister. "Don't tell me that you've been affected by her mere words..." Aeris forced a smile on her lips, making her older brother frown, "Aw damn... You ARE affected. Geez... they must've softened you with all these missions... C'mon, I'll tell Rex that-"

         "I _don't _want to see him!"  She snapped and marched out of the hangar. Riley stopped and stared at her back for a few seconds before deciding to speak again. "Still haven't forgive him?" Riley continued, striding after her sister who stopped halfway of her walk. "Go figure..." She said coldly- in a manner that the Gullwings have never heard her use against them. "Of course..." Riley smiled, "It's not your fault that our parents died, Aeris... they've been murdered."

         "I'm not hearing this..." Aeris answered, similar to the way that Rex uttered the same words.

         "But-"

         "Shut up and listen to me, Riley!!" Aeris shut her eyelids closed and breathed deeply before facing her brother again, "I was _there_! I know that I could _do _something to stop that bastard from killing them! I was _there _with Rexus and we didn't _DO _anything to _stop HIM _from torturing them like guinea pigs!" Aeris swallowed a lump on her throat and breathed shakily, stopping the mists of tears forming in her eyes. "I would've stopped _him _if Rexus never would've stopped _me_ from dragging my sorry ass over there to stop that murderer!" She couldn't hold her tears any longer.

         "... And I continued living at the thought that they should've live if I only killed that bastard..." Tears were streaming down on Aeris' cheeks. She knew that she has been fighting that all along while she was traveling around Spira, gathering intelligence and reconnaissance for the Black Knights. The real reason why she did it isn't because of Rexus' orders... it was because of Louise's persuasion and advice that she take the trip.

         "Aeris..." Riley wrapped his strong arms around her sister and stroke his hair gently, "Do you really think that mom and dad prefer that they live while you die for their cause?" Aeris' sobbing stopped. She looked up intently on her brother. He was shimmering in her sight due from the tears that kept on falling down to her cheeks. "No..." She answered disappointedly. "Ah..." Riley's eyes glittered in delight, "I see that my angel has finally grown out of her immature thoughts..." He grinned down on her sister and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Then I was wrong from stopping you run intel and recon ops... the trip was good for you." He smiled triumphantly at her sister. "Clever Louise..." He chuckled.

         "I've traveled a lot, you know..." She said in almost a whisper, snuggling closely into her brother's arms. "I've missed you..."

         "Of course..." He smiled and looked down on his sister's tearful eyes, "Now, tell me what changed you... so I may pay my debt to the fine things that enlightened my angel's unclear path." Riley locked her sister's face with his palms and dried her tears with his thumb.

         "... A child in Besaid..." Aeris smiled; her face brightened at the thought of the little Vidina, "And the Gullwings made me realize that we must move on after receiving a suffering blow. Nooj and the Youth League became my family and the Gullwings... sort of adopted me..."

         Riley frowned at her sister, "If you're planning on making me jealous, you're doing a fine job... " Her brother's frown deepened, "Have you also found someone who replaced me as your _dashing _debonair white knight?" Aeris chuckled and poked her brother's forehead.

         "Don't be silly!!" Aeris chuckled cheerfully and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "You know that no one can take your place..." She flashed a grin at her brother, "And besides... didn't I promise you that I'll only search for my guy after you and Rex married?"

         "Hm..." Riley raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I'm far off..." She grinned. "But Rex... wait..." Rexus' glittering gray eyes flashed in question. "Tell me first if you've forgiven him for stopping your reckless heroic attempt..." Aeris looked directly into Riley's eyes and then nodded without hesitating. "I told you that the child helped me..." She smiled in pure delight at her brother as silence fell upon the two siblings, walking out in the halls of the palace.

         "Then tell me your plan of actions..." He smiled tenderly and pinched Aeris' cheeks. "You mean it?" Aeris asked, staring up at her older brother with glittering eyes. "I am under their debt you know... they must be a bunch of good guys to make you change your views in a snap..."

         "You're aware that I'm planning on betraying my own family for them?"

         "Correction..." Riley stopped and gazed mischievously at his sister, "WE'RE planning on betraying a SINGLE family member..." He winked at Aeris. "It's for his own good... For everyone's good."

         Aeris' smile widened, her grasped tightening around Riley's wrist, immediately dragging him towards the ladder that led towards Louise's office...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**A day Later...**

_Too long... _Baralai paced around his office. His head is unclear and he certainly is worried about the welfare of not only Paine but the rest of the Gullwings too. "What's taking them so long!?" Slamming both of his fists on the desk, the startled Nooj and Gippal threw over a shocked look on their friend. "A rescue operation shouldn't take this long!" He snapped, shutting his eyes tightly.

         "Calm down..." Nooj recovered from the momentary shock, dragging his gaze towards the praetor's unrest. "I'm sure that they're finding ways to escape now..." He added not much to the comfort of Baralai and Gippal.

         Gippal shrugged and turned towards Nooj, "_Calm down? _Hey Nooj, are you forgetting that Aeris _was _shot?" He grunted and then shook his head, "What if those bastards didn't even bother healing her? What if she-"

         "Don't say it!" Nooj snapped. He hasn't forgotten that Aeris was shot and the possibility that she's still alive lies between the lines. All day, Nooj was summing up every reason why the Black Knights should keep her alive and why shouldn't they... the end doesn't justify the means. Nooj was completely distressed at the thought from day one of this plan. He knew how much Aeris means to them and how valuable her knowledge is to the League and New Yevon. "We don't know anything for the mean time and it's safe to assume that something happened to them."

         "In other words, we wait until their bodies are piled up in our doorstep..." Gippal frowned at Nooj. "This is absolutely ridiculous, man!! We can't just sit on our behinds all day, knowing that they're in some kind of danger!" Gippal stood up and paced across the room towards the window to take a look at Bevelle. "Man, this really sucks!"

         "It does..." Baralai sank back to his chair and buried his face on his palms.

         "And Rikku..." Gippal's head threw up; he immediately turned towards Nooj and Baralai, "What would..." He trailed off, his eye narrowing in disgust at a certain thought, "What the fk have they been doing to her!?" His feet almost kicked a table as it carelessly swung around.

         "Worrying here all day wouldn't solve anything..." Baralai shook his head and then turned his brown eyes towards his friends. "If we're going to move then we have to do it quick..."

         Nooj and Gippal nodded in agreement, fixing their gaze towards the young praetor. "What do you suggest?" Gippal asked.

         "Nooj," The praetor sat up straight from his swivel chair and formally laced his fingers together with the other. "How many skilled recruits do you have?"

         Nooj eyes glistened. "Just enough to launch an all out attack and be back for more..." He said. Gippal turned a look at them and raised an eyebrow. He's beginning to get what the others are thinking.

         "The machine faction has been working on a couple of airships and warships on dock for your Spiran Army project..." Gippal looked at them determinedly. "And they're ready to kick some sorry behind of any Black Knight..."

         Nooj and Baralai nodded in satisfaction thinking of all the possibilities that are currently on the loose in their heads. The business is risky but this is the only way that they could help the others to stall their attention in surprise and catch them off-guard. By launching this attack, the Black Knights that has been menacing them for years now could finally be wiped out from the face of Spira... and get their friends back safely: alive and unscathed.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Rikku sat down on a chair and boringly browsed the books that were piled neatly on a shelf. She was supposed to be walking out in the open with Louise today but as she had pointed out, the mean leader of this organization has locked her up in this room. Sighing heavily, she placed the book back in its proper position and began pacing around the room to think of something to do. "Ooh... this isn't any fun at all!"  She pouted and flumped on the soft bed.

         "Rikku?" The door suddenly opened and much to Rikku's relief, it was Louise... with somebody else...

         "You..." Rikku's green eyes went wide as she recognizes the girl who entered the room. "You're one of those who... who... attacked the..."

         Aeris smiled brightly at her and bowed down apologetically, "I was one of the kidnappers..." She immediately supplied Rikku's sentence with enough words. "I'm surprised that you didn't recognize my sister though... or did you?" She flashed a grin at Rikku and then turned a look at her sister.

         Rikku smiled brightly at her and nodded jerkily. "Yeah! I recognized her." She answered cheerfully and then turned in a puzzled look at Aeris again, "But I could've sworn that I saw you somewhere before..."

         "How about Djosé Temple?" Aeris added; her smile faded into a small sad smile. "Remember?"

         Rikku's eyes widen in horror at the realization: this IS the girl that Gippal has been going out with.

Or was...?

         Aeris chuckled and waved a hand to Rikku. "I dumped him minutes only after you did..." The arrested look on Rikku's face suddenly morphed into puzzlement and question, "Why?" The Al Bhed asked immediately. She wasn't getting all of this in a punch since Gippal left her for this- obviously- beautiful girl and now she's saying that she broke up with him minutes after she did?

         After Gippal broke up with her...?

         The blue-green eyes of Aeris glittered in mischief as she walked towards her, "Mind if I sit down?" She smiled kindly. Rikku looked up at her, dumbfounded about everything that has been happening around. When she recovered and realized that she was asking permission, she immediately nodded her head. She _needed _explanation after all. "For starters, you're not the only one who's Gippal been toying around..." She grinned. "I didn't know that she has a present girlfriend a year ago before the break-up..." Aeris saw her flinch. It was all a sudden surge of shock and Rikku was having a hard time grasping the situation clearly inside her already confused head.

         "And believe me..." Aeris' voice was pleadingly soft and honest, "If I knew, I never would've paid him any attention... I'm sorry." She added immediately and apologetically. "And I'm doing this to make up to you somehow to remove the guilt that I've been feeling inside..."

After a few moments of shock, Aeris saw the Al Bhed's face brighten. She nodded happily at her and shook her hands, "I'm not blaming you..." Her smiled widened and then suddenly fell into a pout, "Ooh... that meanie!! Yunie and Tidus should never have stopped Paine from killing that... that... _meanie_!!!" She snapped and then immediately blinked in confusion when she noticed Aeris stiffen. "Do you love him?" Rikku asked, trying to get the truth out of her.

         "Compared to your feelings? I don't think I match yours..." She smiled and then flashed a certain hint of confident mockery, "And because of that, I punched him real hard on the nose after I saw him break up with you... he's such a jerk." She shrugged and sighed in disappointment, "It's a pity that I didn't break it though... oh and by the way, that punch is for you." That was enough to send Rikku's jaw dropping on the floor and her heart swell in pure happiness. She didn't know that Gippal has been double-crossing them for a year now and honestly speaking; Rikku sort of pitied the man for receiving two blows on the same day. One from Aeris and one from Paine...

         _He deserve it anyway... _

         A grin of mischief flashed across Rikku's face as she turned again towards Aeris. "Now I know why Gippal was nursing his nose when Paine marched off towards Djosé two years ago..." She chuckled at the thought and then stopped when she saw Aeris look down on the ground sadly. "Don't tell me that you're sorry for the guy..."

         Louise grunted, making them know that she was still around on the room, "Excuse me for my... rude... intrusion of the matter but..." A grin that was so like Aeris' lit up her face, "You _seriously _should know my sister better..." She smiled tenderly at the Al Bhed and sat on the bed beside them. "She's thinking about another thing..."

         Rikku placed her forefinger on top of her bottom lips and turned to look at them quizzically, "What is it?" She inquired curiously.

         "Paine and the others..." Aeris sighed heavily and then turned to face her. "They're currently being held in the prison house..."

         "They've been captured!?" Rikku stood up and faced them immediately in horror. The rest of the Gullwings have been devising a plan to rescue her all this time while she has been easing things around the palace. Rikku felt terrible and she couldn't think of any other thing that can make her even more depressed. "But, but, but... Yunie!" She immediately shouted when she remembered her cousin, "Yunie! You have to get her out before... before..." She trailed off and swallowed a lump on her throat. "Please... forget about me and save Yunie... I'd rather stay here knowing that she's safe and sound."

         Louise and Aeris switch glances. Their eyes glowed with amazement and respect for the young and definitely daring Al Bhed. After regaining their senses, Louise smiled at her and patted her shoulder gently to calm her down. "Why should we forget you? You're the main cause of this rescue attempt anyway so don't worry..." A mischievous smile formed on Louise's lips. "We've got it all planned already..." She assured Rikku with so much honesty, it almost made her weep in happiness.

         Rikku threw her fist up in the air and began swinging her hips in a sort of a happy uncontrollable dance. "Thanks a bunch!" She cheerfully added and clasped one of their hands to her.

         "Promise me one thing though..." Aeris smiled at her. "Help me recover Paine's trust again... I think she's forgotten my promise to her, thinking that I've forgotten mines." She added sadly.

         "What?!" Rikku rolled her eyeballs and chuckled, "Paine may be a bully most of the time but she never forgets a promise!" she grinned at Aeris and grasped both of her hands. "And after helping _us _escape... I doubt that she'd even find any reason to hate you, you know..."

         "Thanks..." Aeris said, "That really feels good..." She sighed heavily in relief and got up on her feet with her sister. "And besides that, I've made a promise to a boy in Besaid that I'm teaching him a blitzball technique after I rescue you..." She winked back at Rikku, giving her an obvious hint about who the boy is.

         "Vidina?" The thief's green eyes glittered magnificently, "You've met him?" She added, questioningly. Aeris chuckled with a nod. "He was angry with you for breaking a promise but I guess we're partly to blame... he told me that he didn't want his wish to go to waste just because you were kidnapped by... er... _meanies_..." She added quite awkwardly making Rikku laugh in delight. "He can be a little annoying at times but... Vidina's really a nice little boy!" Rikku immediately added, praising the cute redhead in Besaid.

         "No wonder both of you has a fondness for each other..." Aeris rolled her eyeballs, "You see each other in the same point of view." She added. Rikku winced in disbelief and chuckled guiltily at Aeris. "I guess so!" The Al Bhed added chummily, thinking about how Vidina has been these past weeks.

         "Anyway, Aeris and I would make arrangements so be ready to escape anytime this week..." Louise turn her gaze towards Aeris and nodded at her direction, "She'll help you go through the guards and into the prison house to "see" the rest of the Gullwings, okay?" Seeing Rikku nod eagerly, Louise patted the Al Bhed's blonde head gently. "You do remind me of my sister..."

         "Hey...?" Aeris' eyes glistened in wonder, "Yuna told me that I reminded her of Rikku."

         Rikku wrinkled her nose and then stared at Aeris for a while. "Um... I'm certain that it isn't the aspect of physicality of any thought..." She frowned at the realization, "Aeris is beautiful and when compared side-by-side... I'm a Ronso..." She pouted disappointedly, making the two female knights with her burst out laughing. "Aw..." Aeris frowned at Rikku, "I think the Ronso are cute!" Rikku flinched at her. "You've got weird taste..." The Al Bhed added making Louise chuckle.

         "I don't think so..." Louise smiled and pinched Rikku's cheek. "Because if you're not as beautiful as Aeris, you wouldn't get the attention of a _certain_ stoic man..." She winked at Rikku making her eyes widen in puzzlement. "What?" Rikku exclaimed. Louise and Aeris chuckled again and walked towards the door leaving Rikku in question. "Who?" She fired, feeling a tingling excitement taking over her.

         "We're not sure for the mean time but..." Louise turned around; a very menacing smile was on her lips, "You're good at hunches... why don't you give it a shot?" Flashing one last smile at the Al Bhed, Louise and Aeris left her room, locking it on their wake. They left her utterly confused but happy. She was going to finally escape this pretty prison but she doubt that the others weren't as lucky as she was in every sort of way... other than being free from the arrogant knight that she had encountered since day one.

         _A hunch... _She chuckled and remembered lots and lots of moments that her hunches were right ones. She thought of several names that she has encountered throughout her stay here in the palace until it fell upon a name that she didn't even dare think that she would like nor he would like her in return.

         It certainly made her cringe the senses out of their proper consciousness...

         _Just a hunch... _she smiled thoughtfully and lay back on her bed, thinking about her escape and her hunch.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "What do you think, sis?" Aeris began talking after she heard the loud clicking of the door's lock.

"Definitely an antagonist material..." Louise breathed in satisfyingly with a content smile.

 "She's been traumatized by my little incident with Gippal and I don't think that she's ready to let a guy into her world again..." The 22-year-old knight shook her head, mortified at the thought. "I've ruined it..."

         "No..." Louise smiled sardonically at her sister until it suddenly faded into a slightly amused smile, "That even made things better for our part... A challenge, yes... but if you know what buttons to press then we may just hit the jackpot." The two leading female knights walked across the hall, continuing their conversation with each other. "And besides, I'm not exactly planning about forcing her to fall in love with our dashing debonair..." She chuckled. "It's up to them if they're going to continue... We're just going to _help_..."

         "_Debonair_?" Aeris rolled her eyeballs in disbelief. "Sis, you've _gotta _be kidding me! Rex? A debonair!? Geez! You've must've lost your senses while I was gone!" She shook her head in total disbelief.

         "Well, you're not so yourself after you've left Falcon... Having relationships with a man without even telling me..." Louise smiled tenderly; her marvelous green-gray eyes glittering with a hidden wisdom and intellectual capacity that has been lurking around since she was born. "Shame on you, Aeris..." Louise added making Aeris grin defiantly. "I was just having fun..." Aeris answered matter-of-factly. "And what if Rikku isn't the superb woman that I know?" Louise gazed at her sister, testing her capacity of thinking out an excuse if ever the things turn the other way around.

         Aeris smiled sagaciously at her sister; eyes burning with a delighted fervor and the uncanny wisdom over the years that she had existed in Spira, "Then we'll never know..." She chuckled making Louise nod in agreement. "Good point..." She chuckled back at Aeris. "Did you talk with Rex, already? He's been dying to talk to you ever since you came back..." Louise's concerned voice was evident for Aeris to hear, catching her off-guard again.

         "Sister, you're sly and heartless!" Aeris pouted. She never could bear hearing her sister worry over her and whenever she does that, Aeris immediately makes a move to remove her concern away before it explodes completely on her. "Of course..." She pointed out with a small confident smile.

         "You're a poor liar, Aeris..." Louise pointed out, making Aeris smile mischievously.

         "Certain flaring but I did talk to him..." Another grin flashed on the 22-year-old knight. "Without giving him a chance to talk."

         "And you're calling _me _sly and heartless?" Louise rolled her eyeballs, "Talk to him..." It was a command but Aeris knows that her sister has this incredible habit of ordering people about without even using the brute force of her commanding voice. Louise is- by nature- gentle with sarcastic and even ironic words but everyone should be warned not to make her angry or she'll explode in pure rage. The last person, who angered her, was rushed towards the hospital and almost died an agonizing death. "Alright..." Aeris pouted and turned towards the west wing of the palace.

         "I forgot to tell you, sis..." Aeris immediately uttered quickly after a thought occurred to her. "I met this really cool lady in Besaid Island that reminded me of you..." she added making Louise raise an eyebrow.

         "I hope she's not that disappointing when I see her..."

         "Believe me... you'll like her too..."

         "And may I know the name of the woman whom I was compared with...?"

         "Lulu... she's a black mage and one of Yuna's guardian in her pilgrimage. Currently, she's married to another of Yuna's guardian named Wakka and they have a five-year-old boy named Vidina. He's adorable sis, you should meet her." The blue-green eyes of Aeris glittered amazingly under the soft rays of the sun, penetrating through the barriers of the transparent windows of the hallway.

         "Ah... A mother and sister figure, a good wife, an excellent black mage and the fascination of the black arts..." A very amused and relieved smile tugged on Louise's lips, "Then I know that I'm going to like being acquainted with your new friend..." She smiled tenderly at her sister and wrapped an arm around Aeris' shoulders affectionately.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **I was planning on prolonging this chapter but I don't think that it'll be a good idea because if I do, it'll mess the whole outline in my plot. Anyway... I already have classes on Monday, June 14, 2004 and it'll take an awfully long time before I update again after the 14th of June so bear with me. But I promise that I'll update as soon as I get the chance... okay? That's a promise! :)


	10. Chapter 9: Turn of the Tide

**Author's Note: **Ninth chapter and let's just say that this story has only... (Counts)... about six more chapters to go? (Grins) I don't know yet because I'm messing up with the plot and a lot of ideas keep pouring in inside my head. (Smiles cheerfully) Well it could use the exercise!! Vacation is now over and I've gotta keep this brain running 24/7 to keep it in tip-top shape!

**Chapter Nine**

"Great... she's one of the top brasses." Paine glared at her boots, remembering the scene that really pissed her off. "No wonder she's so _justified _about giving out comments to these bastards."

         "She's a pretty nice actress..." Buddy grunted and sank back on the bed. "But I'm still wondering where Rikku is... I didn't see a glimpse of her in this prison..."

         "Maybe she's in another hall..." Yuna sadly began, fiddling with her long braided hair. "I just can't believe that Aeris betrayed us..."

         "We can't expect everything to go smoothly..." Tidus sighed in defeat and looked out of the head-level opening of the prison cell. "We just have to think of an escape plan..."

         "You seem to be forgetting that this place is impenetrable..." Buddy added, raising an eyebrow in thought. "Aeris and Elma escaped because it's part of their big plan in the drawing board."

         All of them let out a sigh and sank back on the cold, hard ground quietly. "Well," Yuna looked up with hopeful eyes. "I don't see a reason why a spy would give out information for the enemy." Flashing a smile, Yuna stood up and looked at each of her companions' faces. "Maybe there's a way out of here...we just have to think it over."

         "On the contrary..." Shinra began, looking at her in a challenging way. "We're armed with our bare hands and wits while they are certainly armed with advance machina and lots and lots of wits..." The whiz kid grimaced at a thought. "I'm too young to be diced by those cannon-like machina and their gun-like swords..." all of them shuddered at the thought. The kid definitely has a lot of points and they didn't deny it by remaining silent. Obviously, escaping isn't as easy as what they assumed it to be.

         Their silence was suddenly broken by a clicking noise of the door. As the knob twisted, it opened to reveal a knight with a small smirk-like smile at Paine. "You." Paine's crimson eyes narrowed at Riley. She looked like a very dangerous animal ready to pounce her unknowing victim. "A pleasant day... is it?"

         "_Frana'c so cecdan!? Frana ec Rikku!?_" (Where's my sister!? Where is Rikku!?) Brother growled and whirled up like a lightning bolt towards the knight, glaring up at him as he grabbed his cloak. All that Riley did was tower down at Brother, sighing heavily before speaking again, undaunted by the airhead's barbaric behavior.

         "_Ouin cecdan fyc fuihtat y faag yku..._" (Your sister was wounded a week ago...) Riley answered calmly making everyone in the room flinch back in horror.

         "What did you do to her?" Paine's eyes burned in anger. She took a mental note that if Rikku was in a life and death situation at this moment; goodness knows what she would do.

         "_Oui_ _pycdynt_!!!" (You bastard!!!) Brother's fists flew towards the knight's face only to be stopped by a forceful knuckle, hitting his tummy so hard; he almost flew back towards the wall.

         Everyone stared at Brother and to the knight, flabbergast. It seemed at this point, their fists are quite useless since this guy obviously possess fists, wits _and _amazing machina. Their means of escaping now plummeted to zero and their only hope now is to escape by some miracle.

         "The reason why she was wounded is because she attempted to escape. Rexus challenged her twice in a dual and SHE hurt him the second time..." He stopped and looked at each of their slacked-jawed faces. "Now, the agreement was he was going to show her the way out and back to your airship without getting hurt but unfortunately, she forgot about it and was attacked by one of the most dangerous fiend in this island. She was almost killed but fortunately for all of you AND her, my brother- in his _agonizingly _painful situation, rescued Rikku. Obviously, risking his own neck just to rescue a prisoner." He breathed slightly and gave them a smirk, earning Paine's eyeball to roll around in disgust. "And since that happened about a week or so... Rikku is fully healed, thanks to advance medicinal technology..."

         If they thought that the news about Aeris being a traitor was a surprise, they didn't know exactly what to call this certain revelation. "Why?" Yuna asked dumbfounded. It took them a good minute before the knight's words finally sunk into their confused heads.

         "Because Rikku isn't my brother's target. He made a mistake and Rikku-" He flashed a _very _amused smile at the Gullwings, hinting something mysterious as his eyes twinkled marvelously, "is definitely a _fatal flaw _in his plans..." He sighed and muttered something under his breath. Paine's jaw almost dropped down on the floor, swearing that she heard him mutter 'thank goodness'. "What?" Paine asked, trying to get the truth out of him.

         The knight immediately cast an amused smile at Paine and shook his head, "Nothing..." His steel gray eyes twinkled back at her mysteriously as he whirled away and walked towards the door. "I came only tell you something..." The Gullwings looked back at him intently, waiting for his next words. "Lady Yuna," He stopped, halfway towards the cell's door. "Your guardian may pose as a big threat to the Black Knights..." A very appreciating smile was playing on his lips as he looked at them over his shoulders, "And I'm very thankful for that..." He paced as fast as he can towards the exit, leaving the Gullwings in a bewildered state before they can even fire another round of questions at him.

         The door closed in with a click in front of them for a minute already but out of shock, they continued to stare at it as if a fiend would come out of it and devour them one by one. "Er..." Tidus was the first one to recover as he glanced at each of his companion's faces. "What was _that _about?" He asked the others who- absolutely- didn't have a single clue.

         "Maybe we're wrong about Aeris after all..." Yuna looked up, her face brightening with a little hope. "Paine?" She turned towards her crimson-eyed friend who was still staring at the knob without a word. Yuna knew that she was thinking about something different since shock wasn't exactly the thing that can be read all over her face. It was more like wonder and a slight glimmer of hope...

         She didn't know that something had hit Paine when Riley thanked them for Rikku's meddling in the affairs of the Black Knights. The words that Aeris spoke days ago came back to her like a lightning bolt, striking her chest down and tearing it apart; trying to make her realize something that she didn't understand when she spoke those words:

         _Promise me that no matter what happens, you would always trust me. No matter WHAT happens, okay?_

         Paine remembered it clearly. The way she said those words desperately and the cheerful and happy smile that formed on the officer's lips after Paine told her that she promised. Of course, Paine was thinking that maybe she was smiling because she finally caught her in a trap but the things that Aeris told her- in a desperate way again- back in the hangar before she was sent down in this cell, deceived all of her suspicions... and how SHE hoped that Aeris isn't really betraying them...

         "We're not sure..." A small smile trickled down on Paine's lips. Her crimson eyes that was undoubtedly free from any glimmer of emotions twinkled for the first time, telling Yuna that she was also hoping in the same manner that she was doing...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         His coast was clear.

         Rexus walked calmly but warily in the corridors of the fourth floor of the palace, making his way towards the east wing, on the fourth corridor to his right... in other words: Blondie's room. He really didn't mean to be so rude to lock her up in the room like an animal in a cage but he was only doing this as a precaution. Who knows what would happen if she finds out that her cousin, Yuna was attempting to save her? He looked out again to check if there was anybody there who was keeping an eye on him. _None... _A small smile played on his lips as he turned the knob of Rikku's door stealthily to avoid waking her up.

         The door closed in behind him without even making a single creak. The room was totally dark and Rex regretted this "locking-up" action again. If she was claustrophobic, something bad might've happened to her already. He wouldn't bear that... _My CONSCIENCE wouldn't bear that..._ He mentally snapped at himself as he walked slowly towards the locked windows and then finally towards the balcony; allowing the pale rays of the moon enter with the cool midnight air.

         When he finally did what he sought out to do, he turned his heel around and saw Rikku stir with a small and troubled frown. Another small smile trickled on his lips. There was something about this annoying and skinny blonde that was making him go soft in the inside... and that was something new because he thought that he'd lost all sense of tenderness years ago after his parents were murdered in cold blood in front of his and Aeris' eyes...

         _Of all people, why did it have to be Aeris? _

         He frowned at the thought. Aeris was only 13 when the brutal murder happened and he expected that she would just discard it being young and all. What he didn't realize back then was Aeris, even though she was young and childish, has a very developed mind. She's matured for her age- too matured- that she even considered dying just to save her parents... He clenched his fists at the thought but suddenly snapped back to reality when he noticed Rikku toss around... uncomfortably, moaning something on her throat.

         Her softly tanned skin was like velvet in his eyes. Rex couldn't stop himself from staring at Rikku's face until it fell down to the delicate features of her ivory-textured neck. His eyebrow burrowed and another part of her face caught his attention: Rikku's cherry-colored lips. It was defined uncannily by a certain delicate smoothness that made Rex think about how it would feel with his. He stared at her sleeping figure for a while and blinked once... twice... Why was he staring at the irritating monkey like that?

         He muttered a curse to himself and then walked stealthily towards the door. His lips thinned as he continuously mutter his curses mentally to himself for thinking such absurd thoughts. He reached out for the knob and then suddenly heard Rikku stir on her bed, muttering words that was clearly spoken:

         "Help..."

         Rex's hands immediately dropped to his side and turned his heel around to face the Al Bhed. Rikku was tossing around her bed... _A nightmare... _His mind was floating into outer space to even think of walking out while she was obviously having a terrifying nightmare. "Help... me..." She muttered again making his steady heart's thud-thud beat rather repulsively. He wasn't exactly a doctor but he knew that somebody could die immediately because of a nightmare. "Please..." Rikku tossed, faster than before- struggling to move out against something. Her forehead was sweaty and in Rex's eyes, she was a very helpless girl who was valiantly fending off to remain alive, even without a weapon...

         "Help..." She raised her hands up slowly... weakly... trying to get a grasp of something...

         Rex's breathing was shaking and his hand automatically rose to touch her. He was hesitant at first but did the task anyway, taking note that she was- by all means- asleep. "Shh..." He whispered. His voice was husky and comforting for the first time. "You're safe with me... I promise." Rex moved his right hand and tenderly grasps Rikku's wrist, lacing his other hand with her fingers... and that woke her up.

         Rex's eyes locked on the pair of green that was a bit sleepy at this point. He waited for her to close it again. Much to his dismay, the Al Bhed blinked at him twice; obviously, she was as confused as he is, only differing in their circumstances. She had the right to blabber and scream at him now but she did neither for a few seconds that felt almost like a century for him. "You..." Her voice came out soft, catching him off-guard again. The two just stared at each other for another second; dumbfounded by what was the other was doing.

"Y-You... can let go of my hand now..." Rikku's voice was tremendously soft and shaken. He didn't even know that she could speak in that kind of manner. She really is driving him nuts by her unpredictable twists and turns. If he was her psychiatrist, then he would definitely advice Rikku that she needs a major attitude adjustment. Rex breathed again and fully regained his composure by trying to smirk arrogantly at Rikku: unsuccessfully convincing her. The confusion was evident in his face as he gently placed her hand on top of her sheet-covered tummy before leaving her mostly with unanswered questions.

Dismissing the thought, Rikku frowned when the door closed in behind the arrogant git. She decided to go back to sleep and in the morning, these thoughts would already be washed away... If only she knew how to make herself go back to sleep after that troubling incident.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Damn..." He muttered, "Damn, damn, damn, damn...!" He repeated the words over and over again as he angrily made his way towards the west wing and into his room. Rex was currently thinking that if he knew this was going to happen, he never should've allowed himself to enter the annoying blonde's room.

         The door of his room slammed in as he leaned his back and limped until he was already sitting on his carpeted floor. "I never should've done that..." He whispered to himself with a very confused look and a brain that he felt would suffer from internal hemorrhage any minute now. And because of that incident, he concluded that it was a mistake for taking her instead of Yuna. It was totally a mistake that he listened to Louise's advice... it was a big mistake that he continuously annoy the skinny blonde and most of all, it was a _big_ mistake to ever feel any attraction for the woman to begin with.__

His eyes suddenly grew wide out of shock. He bgean muttering out that he _wasn't _attracted to her. He shook his head and steer clear his thoughts away before his brain begins to register something funny and definitely unacceptable. The Al Bhed was nothing short of bait, a nuisance and a fatal flaw in his plans... nothing more. He flumped down on his bed and tried to sleep the rest of the night away...

         But he was as unsuccessful as the girl in the east wing was...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Good morning Rikku!" Aeris cheerful voice boomed in from across the room until her face bright appeared in the door of the balcony along with Louise. "I see that my oh-so-debonair brother-" she added an irritated smirk, "finally decided to give you some air..." She frowned and looked at Rikku's tired features. "You didn't get enough sleep, didn't you?"

         "No! I slept well!" Despite her efforts in adding a little tinge of chuckle and merriment, Rikku was still unable to convince the officer.

         "You can't lie to me about things like that..." Aeris flumped down on the chair and looked up at Rikku with a deeper frown, "I'm the head doctor in this island..." Rikku noticed Aeris' face light up happily, "I lead the medical research team but unfortunately, I'm also leading the intelligence and reconnaissance operations for the Black Knights..." She smiled chummily at Rikku. "That's why you didn't see me earlier..." A thought suddenly crossed her mind as she placed her forefinger on top of her lower lip. "Well, maybe in the kidnapping scene but-" Her blue-green eyes glittered under the soft ray of the sun, "I guess that doesn't matter now..."

         Rikku was overwhelmed by Aeris' bounciness this day. Louise smiled back and breathed the fresh morning air. "Anyway," She stopped and then turned a smiling look at Rikku. "I hope you're feeling energetic for an escape tonight...?" Rikku's eyes glittered in pure joy. She couldn't stop herself from launching towards the two knights to give her a warm embrace. "Wait for me in this room at about ten in the evening..." Aeris whispered and then looked back at her sister with a happy nod. "I'll be coming with your weapons..."

         "You really want this whole bickering to stop, don'tcha?" It was more of apologetic than sympathy in Louise's ears but it was positive nonetheless. Louise grinned slightly at a sudden occurrence of another thought and before Rikku questions her about what was she thinking about this time, she immediately voiced out a very reasonable evasion that wasn't so obvious in Rikku's nor Aeris' ears. "Yeah..." She couldn't stop herself but to feel really amused. Louise's little "chess game" with Rex was going according to plan. "But I think it will stop someday soon..." A small but confident smile flashed on Louise face, making Rikku wonder again. "Trust me..." She added, making Rikku nod.

         "I suggest that you get your rest in case trouble stirs up..." Aeris winked at Rikku and then looked out into the horizon. "You guys are in for a very long night..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         The slashing of a pair of knives and the noise of another with a loud bang, shuddered the quiet hallway of the prison cells. Tidus immediately stood up and tried to take a peek from the opening. "What's going on?" Yuna asked in wonder, halting halfway towards her fiancé who was observing the thing that was going on outside. "Sounds like trouble..." Tidus answered, making the others rush in towards the hole to take a peek.

         "Stop!" A guard shouted and immediately dashed towards an attacker in the farthest corner of the hallway. The Gullwings stopped and tried to hear out what was going on and the sound of a metal thing, slicing through something was enough to confirm their hunches: something was going on. They waited for another minute until they heard a pair of footsteps falling down on the ground making a rhythmic noise until...

         "Peek-a-boo!!" Rikku's smiling face surprised all of them as she appeared on the hallway.

         With Aeris...

         "What is that traitor doing in here?" Brother glared at Aeris but instead of taking it as a sort of confusing matter, Brother earned a disgusted look from Rikku.

         "Be quiet! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Aeris and Louise!" Rikku pouted at her Brother making all of them smile dumbly at her.

         "Told ya I wouldn't betray you..." Aeris frowned as she unlocked the door with an access card. "You just didn't trust me enough..."

         "Well, that was a big curve ball that you took..." Yuna chuckled. Each of the Gullwings went out of the prison cell. Aeris was naming them face-by-face until Shinra came out.

         "Who sent you?" Aeris asked, puzzling the wits out of the others. When they saw Shinra grin over at Aeris, they knew what exactly was going on. "Blame my commanding officer for that... who else?" Shinra walked back inside the cell and took out a black cloak... with a single star on his shoulder plate.

         "Shinra!?!?!?!?" Brother glared unbelievingly at the young genius.

         "Ugh..." Aeris sighed heavily, "I thought I told Riley not to meddle with my affairs!" She frowned. The other Gullwings was looking at Shinra accusingly, thinking that he was the one who gave the airship's location to the Black Knights. Seeing their reaction, Shinra immediately grinned innocently and shook his hands up. "Don't look at me!" He stopped and looked at Aeris for help, "I'm just a kid..."

         "You don't look like one to me..." Paine got out with a small and amused smile, "You've grown tall..." Shinra grinned at Paine. Thanking her mentally for stalling the other's attention away from his misfits. "Something...er... _happened_... when I was experimenting in this island and believe me..." Shinra's eyes glittered mischievously. "I'm far older that what you think I am right now..." That was something that can really turn your brain upside-down. They didn't know what he meant by that and they were definitely intending to ask him but...

         "You broke your promise, Paine..." Aeris' frowned deeper as she looked over at Paine's crimson eyes.

         "Well I thought you've broken yours..." Paine's lips twitch. "Sorry..." She patted Aeris' shoulder affectionately after receiving her weapon from Aeris.

         "Call it quits, then..." The knight flashed a smile at Paine and then nodded to Rikku. "We'll take the other way around and cross through the hallway towards the hangar..." Before taking any step, she glanced around the room and saw no sign of any guards. "Louise is keeping them busy by barking out orders..." She chuckled and them turned her heel towards the opposite direction. "Follow me..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         _Way to go, sis... _Aeris thought as the group continually walked around freely towards the empty hallway that finally led towards the hangar where the airship was being kept. Warily, the Gullwings walked towards the last archway, thinking that they're home free until a dangerously familiar face greeted them; unnerving Paine most of all by his sudden appearance.

         Riley smirked at them and then gazed over at the annoyed crimson-eyed warrior. "Looks like she's not happy to see me..." Aeris smiled happily and launched herself towards her older brother. "Aw..." Aeris moved away and glanced over at Paine, "I'm sorry about that..." Aeris grinned back at Riley, "I didn't tell them that you were part of this conspiracy..."

         Her brother definitely looked disappointed. "Here I am, helping you with your heist and I still didn't get credit for it..." He sighed in defeat and looked over at Tidus suspiciously. "Are you sure that no one has taken my place?" That earned him another eyeballing from Aeris. "He's Yuna's fiancée..." Riley's eyes twinkled as he bowed apologetically towards Tidus and Yuna. "Forgive me for my rudeness..." He said, straightening his body upright with a smirk before stretching out his arm towards Paine, handing her something, "Take this as proof of my sincerest apology." Paine's eyes narrowed at him discriminatingly and looked down on her hand to see a small black card with Al Bhed inscriptions. "_Ryhkyn_... That's Al Bhed for 'Hangar'..." Paine looked back confusingly at Riley and then to Aeris.

"Our mother is a beautiful Al Bhed, Paine... Her name is Aleksa." Louise appeared on the archway with a typical medieval sword, hilted with gold, silver, diamond and ruby on hand. "Let me know if you're doing fine..." She stepped towards her sister and gave her a loving hug. "Take care..." She looked back at the Gullwings and nodded at them. "I hope that we'll meet again under different circumstances..." Louise's eyes twinkled when she met Rikku's pair of green. "Especially you, Rikku..." Louise went over and gave her a hug, whispering something in her ears that she never believed could be possible. Louise moved away with a nonchalant expression and looked at the archway after hearing a running pace.

         "Move aside..." Louise ordered and sliced the thick metal bar that was holding the airship intact with the hangar's wall. "They're coming..." Louise looked over at Paine wonderingly as she took the card on her gloved hand. "I think we've met somewhere before..." Louise said, sliding the card down on a slot on the wall. "Mi'ihen Highroad..." Paine said, her lips twitching at the sudden recognition. "Of course..." Louise chuckled and patted Paine's back... the same spot where she was hit by Nooj's bullet. "Go..." Louise immediately added as the engine room's door opened.

         "You've got a lot to explain, Paine..." Aeris warned as she entered the engine room. "Shinra!" She called out at the boy who was staring questioningly at Riley.

         "Take care of her, okay?" Riley muttered, allowing Shinra to hear his words before letting him go off. "Yes sir..." An appreciating grin lit up the young man's face as he entered the Celsius again after YEARS of training. "Hey you!" The Gullwings stopped and turned a questioning look oer at him, "The lady who slashed me here..." He motioned his hand across his chest and smirked over at Paine, "Yeah... you with the crimson eyes..." Paine raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll settle our little rematch sometime..." A small soft smile streaked his lips, making his looks all the more appealing. "I need to reclaim my pride..." He gave one final wink at Paine who immediately nodded at him with a half-smile.

         "Looking forward to give you another hurt..." Paine raised his hand and pointed her forefinger at him, imitating a gun before the door closed in between them, leaving Riley and Louise behind with a small smile. After a minute, Louise's face suddenly turned towards her brother. "What?" Riley grimaced at Louise's suspicious look. "Why was I ever so naïve back then to not realize that you've tripped head over heels for that woman ever since I brought her here to save her life?" Louise raised an eyebrow and marched away from his brother's red face. "Is that another bone to pick, Louis?" He asked, mocking her sister a little.

         "Admit it, Riley..."

         "I'm not denying it..." He shrugged making her sister whirl around with an amused grin on her face.

         "Why didn't you go for her then?"

         Riley sighed and then looked back at the airship with a quiet contentment, "As long as she's happy with him..." Riley looked back at Louise, "I'm happy for her..."

         Louise quietly assessed her brother's face and was disappointed when all she saw was complete honesty. "Playing the goody-two-shoed-white-knight... aren't you?" she smirked at her brother and playfully punched his chest. "Ouch!" Riley winced in pain. "Sorry..." Louise turned away with a chagrin look on her face. She has forgotten the wound across his chest. "I'm fine..." Riley answered, nursing his aching chest a bit. "Really..." He swallowed a lump on his throat and gained proper posture again before looking back at the airship, one last time before it left the island.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "I regret to inform you that we're rather late when we arrived in the hangar..." Louise casually said. Unlike Aeris, she has this undespicable talent of lying without sounding too obvious. Riley continuously clutched his aching chest from Louise's blow. "He slowed me down..." Louise added making Riley's eyes go round in horror. She was the one who caused him to wince like this and currently, he could still feel the bloody aching across his chest. "Sorry about that, bro..." Mentally cursing, he followed her lead. "Yuna escaped..." Louise faked a sorry look as she stared down on her boots.

         Rexus' blue eyes blazed in anger as he controlled his flaring temper, "Forget about the summoner, where's the Al Bhed?! Where is she!?" Louise and Riley stared in disblief at their brother and then switched glances. "Oh..." Louise smiled menacingly at Rexus. "Answer me, before I explode, Louise..." Rex warned his brows furrowing down. "She escaped with them... Riley warned you already that they may be plotting to steal Rikku away without _us _knowing it..." She answered calmly, earning a suspicious gaze from her brother.

         "And about this 'forget the summoner' thing..." Louise smirked, "do you really mean that?"

         Rexus blinked and realized what she just said. "I didn't say anything like that..." He denied openly, irritating Louise. At this point, Louise concluded that her brother is the poorest among liars.

         "Oh pardon me, good sire..." Louise arced an eyebrow and looked back at Riley with a sarcastic questioning look, "my ears must be stuffed with fur..." She cast a mocking look at Rexus.

         "I told you she's-" He trailed off and whirled around with a rather hot temper, barking orders to the soldiers to get back on duty. After all of them scrambled back to their post, Rex didn't even bother to look back at his siblings, knowing that they have their irritating- and superbly exasperating- sarcasm and mockery about everything that he does or say that is in connenction with the Al Bhed. With a very deep frown on his face, Rex began to walk away from his siblings with a pace that can even outrun a walking chocobo.

         Louise and Riley laughed their heads off when Rexus was clearly out of sight. "Now look at what you've done, Riley..." A very amused smile lit up Louise's face, "You let them escape with our antagonist..." Riley saw her lips twitch.

         "Well it was YOUR idea..." He said, half mocking and half laughing before feeling another slice of pain across his chest. "I better stop laughing before my wound bleeds internally again..."

         "It's been bleeding long enough..." Louise grinned, obviously stating something different.

         "I wasn't talking about that!" He snapped and acidly walked away from Louise with his lips twitching a little.

         "Defensive, aren't we?" Louise arced an eyebrow when Riley looked back at her with a grin on his face. "Jesting..." Riley answered and chuckled back at her sister with his twinkling eyes.

         "Right..." He just earned himself a very sarcastic blow from her green-gray-eyed sister.

         "I stand by my word..." Riley smiled heavenly at her sister and nodded, "But I can promise that I'll still keep her safe no matter what..."

         A small sad smile crept on Louise's lips. Her admiration for her older brother seemed to heighten up into its peek. Never has she seen him act so noble before... and it really disappointed the wits out of her senses. "Ugh..." Louise rolled her eyeballs and continued on walking away from her brother who was about to start an outburst of laughter.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **Whaddya think again? Read & review please!!!


	11. Chapter 10: Plotting An Assault

**Author's Note: A word of caution! Read this note first! **This chapter is long and full of chatter because it's the only way that I can go on without affecting the plot so be warned! But for your convenience, I immediately added another chapter to compensate for this rather, boring chapter. Hehe... I'm back, people! I got a day out of school because of some holiday... yep... but I'm in a rush here coz I have three chapters of my history book to read, three topics in chemistry to study, my laboratory work in chemistry to finish, algebra and many more! Wow... life can be so testy most of the time to students... heh... Anyway, I gave out clues about Rex and Riley's age but in case you didn't get them, they're both 26 years old... I have reasons why so don't ask. Hehehe... Here's chapter ten of my fiction! Hope you enjoy and thanks for your review! I think I'm going to have those one hundred reviews after all! Love you guys!!!!

**Chapter Ten**

"Achtung, baby!!!!" Brother's voice rang through the air of the bridge as he piloted the Celsius madly, out of Falcon Island. "We showed those Black Knights that they should not be messing with the mighty Gullwings!!" He added in between loud and happy cheers of victory. It just annoyed a lot of people in the bridge. "Rikku," He suddenly stopped and jumped out of his chair- putting the airship in autopilot mode- to interrogate his sister. "Did they do anything to harm you?"

         Rikku smiled happily at her brother and nodded frantically. "Nope!" She said gleefully, causing a lot of heads to throw back at her. "In fact, they've been kind! I thought I was done for when I tried to escape but Louise nursed me back to health." Her smile faded into a disgusted frown. "Well," She stopped and looked back at them with a smirk, "Even that meanie rescued me..." She gave out a triumphant smile, "I guess he's not at all that bad! And besides, what matters is we're outta there already! It's time for some kind of party! Don'tcha think!?" She suggested chummily and raised her fist up in the air, almost dancing after he did that in utmost excitement.

         "Speaking of Black Knights..." Yuna halted their little victory rampage; "I'm feeling a little guilty over the accusations that we spoke of Aeris." She stopped and stared at each of their faces. "After all, she did help us get out of there along with two of her siblings..."

         "It's neither anyone's fault..." Paine began. "It's not our fault to get angry with her and it's not her fault to be a member of the Black Knights..." The warrior shrugged and stared at Yuna, "It's a sort of familial heritage... and she did have a choice..." A small smile flickered amusingly over at Paine's lips, "A choice that she unselfishly lay down for all of us... We could've been down there forever if it weren't for her, you know." She was throwing hints of amusement as she stared back at the other member of the Gullwings.

         "I agree with Paine..." Tidus smiled brilliantly. His blue eyes twinkled in delight as he wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist. "I guess we owe her a lot, Yuna..."

         "Doesn't everybody?" Paine rolled her eyes around and spotted Shinra who was looking amusedly at everyone. "Why are you gawking at everyone like an idiot?"

         "I was just thinking about how you guys have changed for what? Five years?" He suddenly stood up and sat comfortably at his throne. "Ah..." He sighed contently and caressed the chair. "I've missed this place..." His eyes twinkled marvelously as she stared back at the other member of the Gullwings.

         "Hey..." Buddy raised an eyebrow and gazed at the genius. "I refuse to admit that you've grown extremely taller for only five years... What happened?"

         Shinra smiled mysteriously at them, comfortably fiddling with the armchair of his working area. "Time travel..."

         "What?" Everybody felt like they were losing their senses as they asked Shinra in unison.

         "After I left this airship for the Bikanel Desert, I was abducted by the Black Knights. I was scared of course, but when they told me that I could fiddle with all of their mechanics for as long as I want, I agreed to become a full-pledged member..." Shinra nodded with a delighted smile, "Aeris was the one who did that and I was only twelve at that time... which clearly makes me seventeen at this rate but..." He stopped and eyed each and everyone, making sure that they were paying him their full attention. "I'm of the same age as Rikku is right now because of-"

         "Time travel..." Rikku added in pure shock as she stared unbelievingly at Shinra. All that the genius did was nod at her in amusement. "I was sent back here in the past to correct a few mishaps of things..." He stopped and breathed the air contently. "But that's a different story..." He sighed heavily and frowned at each of them. "And I don't intend on telling you because it's _personal._" He stopped and looked around the bridge. "Where's Aeris?" He asked, making the others wince and look around the bridge also.

         "Where's Paine?" Buddy asked again.

         "She must've noticed before us..." Yuna smiled happily at everyone, "Deck..." She whispered to Tidus with a small-amused smile, making the man nod in agreement. "Let's just leave them for a while..." Tidus answered.

         "Hey!" Rikku suddenly shouted, making almost everyone jump out in surprise, "Aren't you telling us the reason why you were sent back in time to fix the mess?"

         Shinra shrugged and grinned menacingly at Rikku, "Go figure..." The genius sat back, properly on his chair and began seeing through the panel, figuring out the upgrades that Aeris did to it. "It's something to do about all of this..." He muttered, allowing only Yuna to hear what he said after the summoner, walked towards where he was working.

         "This?" She whispered back at the boy who was now smiling mysteriously with twinkling eyes.

         "Yes..." He stopped and raised an eyebrow at Yuna, "Something to do with you, me, Rikku, the Black Knight patriarch and Aeris..." He flashed a small but happy smile, "It'll happen soon... as what Lady Louise planned it to be..." He stopped and chuckled. "I just couldn't imagine myself, flying through time just to meet a match who was supposedly older than I am..."

         Yuna looked bewildered at this and thought about something, "Aeris?" She asked quietly and when she noticed that Shinra was blushing, she chuckled and nodded understandingly, "Aeris..." Yuna straightened herself up and patted Shinra's shoulder. "Good luck..."

         Shinra frowned and looked up at Yuna, "I didn't go through all of these mess just to fail you know..." Yuna chuckled and went back to the others to interrogate Rikku with all of her experiences in the island from day one...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Aeris stood comfortable on the deck, letting the cool wind of the night blow against her face. Her black-brown hair danced with the wind together with the Black, trademark cloak of the Black Knights, billowing behind her, revealing the clothers that she was wearing all the time. "So that's the uniform of the Black Knights..." Aeris almost jumped when Paine's voice boomed around the deck suddenly. She didn't hear her come mainly because she was too absorbed of her own thoughts. "You gave me a fright, Paine..." Aeris frowned at the knight for a few seconds and gave her a grin. "What?" She asked.

         "You don't have to worry about being attacked by any member of the Black Knights..." The grin on Aeris' face faded, concluding on Paine's emotionless face that she still has doubts. After a few seconds, Aeris noticed that Paine's lips were twitching- she was trying to stop herself from laughing at her.

         "Well," Paine said, in between her chuckle, "It's your fault anyway..."

         Paine heard Aeris sniff with a mock frown. "That hurt..." She said, faking a cry. "Stop that..." Paine frowned, making her chuckle in delight at her little battle-of-wits victory again. After tumbling through a lot of thoughts that night, she swore that she didn't even know where to begin. Instead of speaking, Aeris' blue-green eyes turned towards the vastness of the sea. Her glimmering eyes are telling a thousand questions, waiting to be answered by non other than her self. "Sorry..." Aeris whispered softly. "I guess..." She muttered, making Paine's head fly over to her face in a disbelieving shock.

         "It's all right... It's partly our fault for not trusting you completely."

         The warrior received a nod from Aeris, "Thanks..." She stopped and looked at the stars with a small smile, "I guess I did the right thing..." She sighed contently and looked back at her crimson-eyes friend.

         "You sure did..." Paine smirked at her and patted the metal plate on Aeris' shoulder, "You're really alright..." A unique smile flashed across Paine's normally stoic face, making Aeris beam in delight. "Ah..." Aeris exclaimed. "You smiled truthfully for the first time..." The Black Knight official smirked at the warrior. "It's truly a first..."

         Paine rolled her eyes, "You really are like Rikku..." She sighed in defeat and raised both if her hands to halt Aeris. "I guess..." Aeris began and looked quizzically at Paine, "You're not mad anymore?" She asked again, making Paine nod slowly. "Why would I talk to you if I were?" Paine asked, matter-of-factly.

         "Okay!" Aeris began cheerfully and looked back at the star-filled skies. "I plan on leaving the Youth League... I'm having conflicts inside me and I don't want this internal hemorrhage to get worse..."

         "What do you plan on doing then?"

         "The usual stuff before I ended up in the Youth League or in the Crusaders... travel all over Spira... gather knowledge... play blitzball for a team..."

         "Or join the Gullwings..." Paine cut her off, making Aeris look at her unbelievingly. The pair of blue-green penetrated through her with all of the questions that fired out like a cannon ball, ready to explode anytime. "You mean it?" Fortunately for Paine, that was all that she fired. Maybe, Aeris was having a hard time comprehending every word that she just said. The warrior couldn't blame her. If she were put into Aeris' position, she would've thought of the same thing too. "I mean... what would the others think? Would they let me in? I think Brother wouldn't." She frowned sadly at this thought making Paine raise an eyebrow.

         "You've been a lot of help to everyone so I guess they'll let you in..." Paine smiled confidently at her, "And don't worry about the airhead... I'll break his neck if he doesn't let you in..."

         Aeris winced back at the thought. For a moment, she thought that Paine was serious about it but when Paine's lips twitched an formed into a small smile, it dawned to her that she was just jesting about the whole thing... though she could've sworn that Paine was dead serious about tearing Brother apart if he doesn't do what she says. Aeris shuddered at the thought but nodded happily at the warrior. "Thanks, Paine." Aeris answered happily.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**A Week Later...**

         "Have you seen, Rex?" Louise looked worryingly at the servant, interrogating about her own brother, "Gen. Rexus hasn't been out of his room for quite some time now..." She stopped and looked up at the female general with glimmering eyes. "And if he does, those who were near enough could tell that he isn't at all happy..." Louise looked wonderingly at the servant who shuddered in fright.

"You don't have to shudder in fright because of that." Louise raised a very interested eyebrow at the servant.

         "He's been in a temper, ma'am..." The servant shook her head in disbelief and scratched her head. "I know he wouldn't hurt anyone but his voice is enough of a beating." She shuddered again making Louise laugh in amusement.

         "Yeah..." Louise chuckled and nodded at the servant, "He does have a way with words... harsh or not..." Letting out another fit of laughter, she passed by the servant and tapped her on the shoulder. "Off with you then..." The servant smiled at Louise and walked away with a respectful nod. "Thank you, ma'am..." The servant answered and walked towards an archway to continue her duties.

         "Unfortunately for all of us, it seems like you're the only one who's unaffected by Rex's powerful charisma..." Riley's voice loomed in from one of the junction. Obviously, he has been listening to Louise's conversation for quite some time now. "With the exception of Aeris of course..."

         A small light smile spread across Louise face, "He wouldn't dare..." She answered without turning around.

         "Hm..." Riley pulled himself away from the pillar that he was leaning on to. "You'd make a perfect leader, you know..."

         Louise winced at the thought and rolled her eyeballs. "It's not a compliment for my taste, Riley..." She snapped and turned around to face her brother. Resting both of her hands to her hips, a very curiously annoyed smile played on her lips. "What are you getting at again, my _dear_ brother?" She asked.

         Riley smiled mysteriously at Louise and chuckled, "None at all..." He began walking beside her sister, making their way towards the natural garden of the island where the waterfall was. "At this time of day, Rex goes off towards the east wing to bicker with Rikku..." Louise shot up a very amused glance at her brother. "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

         "And I'm supposing that he still hasn't had enough of their tiresome bickering..." Riley grinned down at her sister.

         "Well..." She smirked and looked ahead of her, as if pondering on something or perhaps... planning about something. "I guess a story isn't really exciting without an antagonist..." A plotting smile played on her lips as the two began walking out of the chateau to wander around in the garden. "Have you talked with Rex about the assassination plan?"

         Riley blinked. Amazed at how Louise could change her facial expression in almost an instant. "He told me that we just have to grab Yuna immediately for all the world to know..." He stopped and looked down on his sister sadly. "Luca stadium... in a blitzball tournament..." He sighed. "He told me that according to the latest report of the new spy, the Besaid Aurochs are going in a game with the Luca Goers and you know that Tidus is one of the players of the Aurochs, right?" Louise nodded and smiled mysteriously again.

         "Of course..." She grinned at Riley. "What are you plotting on again?" Riley interrogated, getting interested about the way Louise's mind is working.

         "Is there anything wrong with asking?"

         "No... but if you're the one who's asking... yes..."

         Louise raised an eyebrow and dragged her brother towards the chateau again. "We have to confide with Aeris about this matter..." She smiled again without looking back at her brother, "She's the key to the success of this one... include Paine since she has a way to convince the others."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Again?!" Aeris almost shouted in a whisper as she fiddled with the panel where Louise and Riley's face were visible. "We just rescued her and you're telling me that you're going to kidnap her again?" Aeris frowned at her sister.

         "Calm down..." Paine said, looking up at the bridge's entrance in any case somebody chooses to stay in the bridge at one in the morning. "Why would you like to kidnap her?"

         Aeris and Paine saw Louise and Riley's dumbfounded gazes. "You didn't know?" They both said in unison after exchanging a quick glance at each other.

         "Get to it already!" Aeris frowned at them and then remembered her sister's words. "Oh..." Her blue-green eyes widened in shock but glittered in total amusement.

         "What?" Paine asked wonderingly.

         "We finally concluded after Rikku was taken back with you..." Louise said, smiling mysteriously at Paine. "Something's going on inside my brother's head and I think that you know what it is..."

         Paine's eyed narrowed in confusion but immediately caught on with what they were saying. "So you're telling me that Rikku can save Yuna by..." She trailed of her words and raised an eyebrow at Louise.

         "Exactly..." Riley answered with a nod, flashing a very fond smile at the two of them. "Rikku stalls my brother from continuing with his plans. If you must know, the two of them does nothing but bicker all day but what amuses me though..." A small fit of amused smile lit up the man's face. "Rex seem to enjoy pestering Rikku and work when she was around here has been dead slow..."

         "It seems to me like Rex is already have second thoughts about carrying out his revenge..." Louise answered making the others stare at her in silence. "Make a wild guess..." Louise grinned mischievously at Paine.

         "I understand..." Paine's lips twitched. Thinking about how ridiculously thought up this plan is... "How do you plan on carrying this out?"

         "You have until the blitzball game between the Aurochs and the Luca Goers..." Riley replied looking towards the door as he heard a knock from it.

         "We have to go... somebody's coming..." Louise smiled at her sister and then to Paine. "You have to device a plan to get the airship hauling towards the island..." She smiled and then nodded at the two. "And I assure you the nobody would get hurt in the process..." With a final wink, Louise cut off the communication sphere in the island.

         Aeris and Paine were both consumed in silence but after a few seconds, the two switched a very amused glance at each other.

         "How are we pulling this off then?" Aeris asked, raising an eyebrow at Paine.

         "I was hoping that you have plans of your own..." Paine shrugged and then looked down on the floor. "Don't worry... I'll tell you when I finally have an idea..."

         Aeris nodded at the warrior and then looked up at the glassy portion of the Celsius. "It'll work..." She stopped without looking back at Paine. "It has to..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Djosé Temple...**

         "_Vydran!!_" (Father!!) Rikku dashed towards Cid and gave him a loving hug. "Stop it before you make me strain my bones out!" Cid warned but hugged his daughter nonetheless. "Where've you been these past month? I've been worried sick coz you haven't even contacted me to tell me how you and your moronic brother is doing!" Obviously, no one even bothered telling him about the kidnapping part of Rikku. Everybody knows what would Cid do if ever he found out about it.

         "I-er... I was going to surprise you with this visit!" Rikku answered gleefully and hoped that her father would buy her excuse.

         "You've been running crazy with all of those sphere hunting nonsense again, have you!?" Her father frowned. Rikku pouted at him. _At least he bought it... _She thought and decided to attack the opportunity before it slips away. "You know well that it's what I do!"

         "Tch! You're already 22 years old but you still refuse to act your age!" Cid snapped at his daughter, making her frown again, "You should be looking for a good husband by now!" He purposely said that out loud and then glared over at Gippal. "Unlike that swine over there!" If what Cid told her earlier was loud enough, the latest remark was even louder, making the machine faction workers giggle in delight at Gippal's beet-red face.

         "Hiya!" Rikku moved away from her father and waved her hand at Gippal. _If I could talk with that annoying meanie in Falcon Island then I don't see any reason why I shouldn't talk with Gippal... _She told herself comfortably at the shocked face of Gippal.

         "Does this mean, you've already forgiven me?" Gippal's remaining eye widened in utmost disbelief.

         "Whaddya think?" Rikku rested both of her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Gippal. _Still the handsome guy that I know back then... _She sighed mentally and then flashed a very happy smile at Gippal. _Oh well... _Rikku extended her hand over to Gippal, "Friends? Like before?" Gippal threw her a sheepish smile and accepted her hand in delight.

         "Alright, Cid's girl..." Once again, the ruined friendship that was formed years and years ago was sealed up with a simple gesture of a handshake. At least Rikku's feeling a wee bit better about the whole thing. She thought that it was silly of her to lock this thing up for two years and the only solution that she needed was this and _only _this. However, she felt a very odd feeling about Gippal that day.

         She wasn't in love with him anymore...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Aeris was chuckling in the airship as she was watching the commsphere along with the other members of the Gullwings. "You guys are wrong about me being similar to Rikku in a lot of ways..." She grinned back at them with twinkling eyes. "I would never forgive that git in a thousand years, you know..." She leaned her back comfortably on the chair.

         "You mean to say that he also played you?" Shinre frowned and the others noticed that his eyes were blazing furiously at Gippal's image in the commsphere. His hand was already tightening on the hilt of his sword and ready to turn his heel around to do something really bad.

         "Yeah but it wasn't such a big deal..." She smiled contently and blushed a little, "I don't let any man get the best of me..." A mischievous smile flickered on her lips, making Yuna, Tidus, Buddy, Paine and Shinra nod.

         "I'm not getting your point, Aeris..." Brother asked dumbly.

         "We'll explain it to you when you're older." Paine almost snapped and then turned her attention back at the commsphere.

         "But he's still lucky that Paine and I were the only one who gave him a hard whooping on his ass..." Aeris chuckled and looked quizzically at Paine in a very amused way, "How bad did you get him?"

         "You don't wanna know..." Buddy answered, shrugging at her in a sorry way for Gippal.

         "Oh..." Aeris' eyes widened in disbelief as she looked questioningly over at Paine, "That bad, huh?" She asked again.

         "I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do it again..." Paine's lips formed into a small evil-like smile into everyone's eyes but to Aeris, it was just her normal and amused smile. "Okay..." Aeris answered and turned the commsphere off.

         "I'm still wondering why Rikku wasn't kept in the prison cell like we were..." Tidus asked and then looked at Aeris, "do you have anything to do with that?" He asked wonderingly, making Paine and Yuna look over at Aeris. Both in a different way since Paine knew the whole truth by now and Yuna only has clues.

         "I don't have anything to do with it..." Aeris blinked innocently at them. Making Paine and Yuna conclude that she is really a very good actor. "Seriously..." Yuna and Paine switched glances, concluding again that she was telling the truth. "But I think it's only humane for a wounded person to be sent to a more comfortable room, right?"

         "But why was she kept in that room for the rest of her stay as if she was a guest?" Buddy asked again, curious over the whole fact.

         "Rexus' orders are the rules..." She stopped, her eyes glimmered in delight as she looked back at the others, "It's his order to confine Rikku in a comfortable room..."

         The others scratched their heads in confusion except for Paine and Shinra who obviously knew the truth. "Why would he do that? I mean, Rikku's supposedly sided with the enemy..." Tidus asked again, growing in confusion as each question pass his head by.

         Aeris smiled mysteriously and sank back on the chair. Her eyes were glittering in mischief but inconspicuously hiding the fact that she knew something that the others didn't know. "I dunno..." That was all that she answered, making the others give up on their interrogating.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Guadosalam...**

"Ah! What is that Black Knight doing here!?" Le Blanc immediately waved her fan, motioning Logos and Ormi to stand behind her to prepare to fight. "I'll take care of this pretty face, loves..."

         "Be our guest..." Paine answered in a very mocking tone. Aeris just smiled at Le Blanc and company and "accidentally" motioned her hand to her side to let them see her humongous gunblade. Le Blanc faltered back as she noticed the dangerously glittering and thick blade of Aeris' weapon. She just couldn't bear the thought of how painful it would be if the blade that the Black Knight official was carrying sliced her. "Er..." The color of her face was drained as she moved towards Nooj, "But I don't think that she pose any trouble right now, Noojie..." Yuna, Rikku and Paine rolled their eyes at Le Blanc and stared at Nooj who was chuckling in disbelief.

         "All this time, Aeris?" He asked. Though a little pain was obvious in his expression, the meyvn calmly stepped forward and tapped the lady on her head like a child when she nodded to confirm his question. "I forgive you..."

         Aeris looked back at Nooj in admiration and then smiled. Not knowing exactly what to do, Aeris decided to fire the bomb at him, "And I'm planning on leaving the Youth League so don't bother trying to get rid of me..."

         "She's a part of the Gullwings now!" Brother's voice boomed again from the commsphere.

         "Quiet!!" Rikku shouted, igniting another sibling quarrel over at the commsphere.

         "I guess I'm beginning to get your point about Rikku and Brother quarreling a lot." Aeris smiled and looked back at Shinra. Her eyes were glittering magnificently. "Thanks for the warning, Shinra..."

         "Don't mention it..." Shinra looked away with a slightly flushed face. Rikku and Brother continued on quarreling as they continue on talking with each other about the formulated plans of frontal assault towards the island.

         "The attack will commence the day after tomorrow." Nooj snorted and then looked back at Aeris. "It was originally a rescue mission for you guys but I don't think it's necessary at this time anymore." He smiled back at the Gullwings and nodded at Aeris, "Thanks to you again... It's a pity that you want to leave the league now."

         "I guess I wanted to wash away the guilt first..." Aeris smiled at Nooj and then to Le Blanc. "I'll still be helping out if ever you need it..."

         "I don't think my Noojie-woojie would need your help!" Le Blanc snapped back at her, "As long as the mighty Le Blanc is here, those Black Knights are nothing but chicken feed, loves!"

         Aeris raised an eyebrow and looked worryingly at Nooj. "Which brings us to a very uncomfortable position..." Aeris stopped and turned her gaze towards the others. "Falcon Island is impenetrable..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Bevelle...**

"So you weren't joking about that..." Baralai sank back on his chair and looked at the others until finally resting his gaze over at Paine. "Are you okay?"

         Paine rolled her eyeballs again and shrugged at the Praetor. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here at all..."

         "I guess Baralai doesn't care about anything else other than Paine." Rikku threw him a mockingly sad look on her face, making Paine and Baralai blush immediately.

         "Hey!" Aeris pouted at Paine, "Give some credit! The guy's been worried sick about you!" A grin lit up the official's face, "It's sort of sweet... really." Aeris smiled, her face flushing a bit at the sudden show of a girlish attitude.

         The others saw Shinra raise a very interested eyebrow and then moved forward. "I have a data where we could possibly launch our attack but it doesn't secure a hundred percent victory." He stopped and then looked back at Baralai. "Honestly, it doesn't assure anything at all... other than safe landing." He added miserably.

         Baralai sighed and then looked up to Gippal and Nooj, "It's still worth the try..." his brown eyes shifted towards the Gullwings. "And we couldn't afford to let them kidnap Yuna again..."

         The praetor's last remark struck a chord on Paine and Aeris' chest, making them switch an emotionless glance at each other. "As long as I'm here, Yuna wouldn't be..." Aeris grinned at Paine without even looking back at Baralai. "You've proven your point once and I doubt that you wouldn't do it this time..." Baralai smiled at her and then to Paine. "Let's get this over with then..."

         "But, but..." Rikku suddenly shot her hand up in a protest, "What would you do if ever you're successful with your plans?"

         "Capture the leader and lock him up in the dungeon, what else were you thinking, Cid's girl?" Gippal raised an eyebrow at her. "What gives?"

         Instead of answering Gippal's question, Rikku looked down on her shoes and muttered, "Nothing..." She looked up at the others and then to Aeris. "I was just thinking if it will be alright with Aeris since... it's her brother..." Rikku's eyes were pleading without any reason present... or perhaps it was only unspoken.

         "Why would I care about him? He's the one who wanted to exterminate Yevon..." Aeris raised a very curious eyebrow at Rikku and then noted a look at Paine.

         "But he's still your brother!!" Rikku's voice was really and obviously pleading.

         "I know but he deserve it!" Aeris said, her voice was calm, showing no hints of anything but the normal and nonchalant sort.

         "Owwww!!!" Rikku pouted, "Poopie..." She muttered under her breath. "I guess it doesn't matter!" Everyone looked at Rikku confusingly leaving only Paine and Aeris with a sort of a skeptical gaze. "He's a bloated and mean guy who deserves every pain in the world!!!"

         "Of course..." Aeris answered and lazily sat back on the chair comfortably, looking over at Paine with a nod. "The day after tomorrow, you say?" Aeris turned her attention back to Baralai, leading the others to forget Rikku's statement earlier.

         "At the crack of dawn..." Baralai continued and looked outside of the glass wall of his office. "How did you guys manage to gather up such a force?" He turned his gaze over at Aeris again.

         "A thousand years ago in the Machina War..." Aeris said and then looked at him in the eyes. "Our ancestors found this island as a refuge for those who survived the devastating blow in Zanarkand. They were helped by the Al Bhed using airships for transport and after that..." She smiled and then turned to look at everyone. "We've been researching to further advance the technology that was lost all in a thousand years by Sin's arrival."

         All of them looked flabbergast. "You mean to say that your island wasn't even attacked by Sin?" Aeris shook her head at Gippal. "Not at all, pighead..." All of then snorted and stopped a fit of laughter in their chest. "Enough about history lessons..." Aeris jumped away from her seat and smiled at Baralai, Nooj and Gippal. "What's the plan?"

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "I see..." Louise smiled amusingly. "And I think that what you told me is the report that Rexus received earlier." Aeris and Paine switched glances. "What?!" Paine asked and Aeris raised an eyebrow at Louise. "It's nothing to be wondering about. In fact, the report is slow. If I were the spy then it would've been there long ago..." Aeris smiled cockily, making Paine smirk at her. "and I don't doubt it for a second." She agreed anyway.

         Louise chuckled at Aeris' cocky comment and then continued on talking, "Make sure that you guys are coming along, surprisingly in the front lines to avoid further damage to the "Spiran Army"." Louise beamed a delighted smile. "That news was surreal, you know... I was dreaming of the day when Spira would be finally united." Louise leaned on her own chair comfortably. "It's true that trouble brings out the best in people..." A contented little smile lit up her face.

         "We'll catch up on you some other time, sis..." Aeris said, looking up at the bridge's door. "I think somebody's coming..."

         "Take care and see you soon..." Louise nodded and shut the communication sphere off, perfectly in time when the bridge's door opened.

         "Hey..." Buddy entered with a bright smile on his face. "You guys are early today..." He jumped down from the railing and peeked at the panel in front of the two ladies. "What are you up to?"

         Paine's lips tightened into a very thin line. She was thinking up an excuse but luckily, Aeris was quick to catch up, "We were just looking at Falcon Island's map and I forgot to tell Baralai that the access codes may be changed since our escape." Aeris looked back at the panel and accessed the map. "I may be a high ranking official but I don't think that they'll give me the pleasure of using my incentives and things around the island anymore..." She smiled at Buddy. "Go figure why..." She chuckled and turned the panel off after showing Buddy the location of the well-secured areas.

         Paine sighed in relief and bolted her gaze towards Buddy's station when it rang up. "At this time?" Buddy irritably jumped into his station and gazed down on the panel with a very amused smile. "Yikes..." Buddy jumped out again from his station after a few minutes of reading. "Looks like Vidina's ordering us to speed up and go to Besaid..." HE chuckled and looked at Aeris. "He wants to see you..."

         "At five in the morning?" Paine raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Aeris. "What did you tell him?"

         Aeris guiltily chuckled and looked at their faces, "Well..." She stopped and then grinned mischievously. "Today is my deadline..." Paine and Buddy shrugged unbelievingly.

         "You were _that _confident?" Paine asked. Aeris looked up at her with a pair of blue-green shining marvelously in joy.

         "Yes..." She answered.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Vidina stared at each of their faces and inspected if they were really complete. "Hiya kiddo!" Rikku's energetic voice rang around the beach for everyone to hear. "Aunt Rikku!!!" Vidina dashed towards the Al Bhed lady and gave her a tight hug. A shrill of laughter filled the whole beach as Vidina moved away and grinned happily at Rikku and then turned to Aeris. "You kept your promise!" He threw himself towards Aeris' direction, making her fall off-balance on the beach's sand. "Easy there!" Aeris chuckled and hugged the boy back again. "Come on! I've got lots of things to show you!" Vidina immediately grabbed Rikku and Aeris' hand and led them off somewhere, leaving the others staring back at them amusingly.

         "We've got breakfast prepared for you guys..." Lulu smiled at them and saw Tidus yawn with his pair of sleepy blue eyes. "I'm sorry to have awoken you up at five in the morning. Vidina was too ecstatic to even sleep." Lulu chuckled and led them towards the village with Wakka following shortly after giving Tidus a playful punch on the chest, shaking him up a little. "I hope you guys are hungry. Let's eat up before it gets cold, ya?" Wakka added with a smile spreading across his face.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Lulu smiled amusingly at a thought as Yuna's narration of the story was finished. "I knew from the start that there's something wrong about her..." She began and looked at each of their disbelieving faces. "From the first time that she greeted me, I just knew that there was something in there."

         "Are you psychic, Lu?" Wakka asked, almost gawking at his wife in disbelief.

         "No..." She said and smirked at her husband, "Just aware of everything that's going on around me..." She smiled and looked at Tidus who was chomping continuously. "Just like when Tidus first came into the scene."

         Tidus choked at her comment and immediately drank up a cup of coffee on the table. "W-what's that suppose to mean!?" Lulu smiled at him and sipped her tea. "I was right about you for one... you caused Yuna so much pain after you've disappeared but..."

         "There's a but?" Tidus beamed a smile at her.

         "BUT..." The black mage emphasized and smiled at Yuna, "at least he returned and brought happiness to Yuna again." A dangerous flash in Lulu's eyes make Tidus falter back. "And if ever you hurt her... you know exactly what's coming to you..." Tidus looked around and saw Paine's unemotional facial features. It was free from any emotion but her eyes tell it all. But Lulu... Tidus swallowed a lump on his throat. He doesn't even want to think about what Lulu is capable of doing...

         "Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka chuckled and smiled at them cheerfully. "We're going ta need him in the tournament!" He said, "If you guys want the aurochs to win, you've gotta let him pass on this one!" Lulu and Paine smirked at his direction and then turned towards Yuna. "But..." Wakka stood up from where he was sitting and motioned for the tent's entrance. "I still think that you should've told them about what you felt, Lu... just a precaution." He turned around and looked at each of their faces. "Who knows what would've happened if things turn the other way around... but it's not like I don't trust the lady at all..." He paused for a while and took a step to exit the tent.

         "In fact, my opinion of her was raised since she fulfilled her promise to Vidina..." He smiled contently, "Even though Vidina's just a kid, ya?"

         Everyone sat unmoving from his or her places. They were still pondering over what Wakka told them and they were completely shocked at this very un-Wakka-like comment. They were wondering where he got those matured thoughts. "Paternal instinct..." Buddy chuckled and then looked back at the others.

         "Hey! You going to practice with the Aurochs or what!?" Wakka shouted back at Tidus who almost jumped out in surprise. "O-Okay! Er... just wait for a couple of seconds!" Tidus smiled back at them and waved his hand over when he finally exited the tent. "See you guys later!" He immediately ran towards the beach with Wakka and the other Aurochs.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Besaid Beach: Night...**

It has been some time now since Rikku sat on this spot in Besaid. She couldn't blame herself for it since she was kidnapped. Rikku frowned at the thought and then looked back up at the sky wonderingly. _It's his fault! _Rikku screamed internally, obviously loathing Rexus. But other than her reason of pure irritation towards the man, she couldn't hide the fact that ever since she escaped from his hands, she couldn't stop thinking about the arrogant man.

         Especially the night when he came into her room and "rescued" her from a very bad dream...

         "What are you doing here?" Yuna's voice reached the Al Bhed's ear, causing her to stop from musing. When Rikku looked up, she saw another figure walking beside her dressed in black: it was Paine who was obviously smiling in a weird way at her.

         "Yunie..." Despite Paine's uncomfortable attitude, Rikku decided that she has to tell them... or suffer the consequences of exploding out to anyone. "It's about the leader of the Black Knights..." She looked beside Yuna with a confused expression on her face. "He's connected somehow with the nightmare that I've been having..."

         Yuna and Paine's brain ran in light speed as they recalled the nightmare that she was mentioning to them. "What? How?" The summoner and the warrior asked un chorus, making Rikku chuckle amusingly. "You guys are funny..." She chuckled again but decided that it was no time to be making fun of them. This was a serious matter. "Well," Swallowing a lump on her throat, Rikku forced herself to continue on narrating the story and somehow- successfully- prevented herself from laughing at Paine and Yuna's awkward expression.

         "When I awoke..." Rikku's voice faltered back as she threw them a very pleading look. "He was holding my wrist in the same way that my rescuer was holding me in my dream." The Al Bhed rocked back and forth as she looked up in the sky thoughtfully with a small smile. "Creepy, huh?"  The other two made no comment. Instead, they both switched amazed glances and patted Rikku at the same time: Paine on her right shoulder and Yuna on her left.

         "Do you feel anything for him, then?" Yuna asked, making Rikku's face turn into a very deep crimson.

         "NO!!!" Rikku pouted and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Why would I feels something for that arrogant, self-centered meanie!?" She voiced out defensively.

         "Rikku's defenses are up again, Yuna..." Paine said, chuckling in amusement.

         "Oooh!!" Rikku frowned at Paine, "_Oui pimmo!!!_" (You bully!!!) The three of them laughed out at her sudden defensive state.

         "Spill it..." Paine insisted making Rikku smile thoughtfully again.

         "Well..." Yuna and Paine interestingly shot her quick glances, "I dunno..." Rikku grinned at her friends and looked up at the sky, "But I'm sure that I still don't want any personal attachment to any guy after what Gippal did to me..."

         "I can't blame you for that..." Paine snorted.

         "Yeah..." Yuna said and looked over at her, "But you did forgive him..."

         "I know..." Rikku smiled. Her bounciness overcoming her whole senses again. "I just wanted to be friends with him again... Just like before..." It's really amazing how Rikku could forgive someone who has caused her so much pain. For the sake of their old friendship...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

"I'm worried about them, sis..." Louise face peered in the panel as Aeris sighed worryingly. "No offense but you guys can take care of yourself pretty well, right?" Louise chuckled and nodded at her, raising both of her hands to halt her even just for a while. "Calm down, 'Ris..." She smiled and gazed deeply into her sister's blue-green eyes. "Everything's under control... I've got it all planned." The normally mysterious smile on Louise's face was flashed yet again. Her glittering green-gray eyes glimmered as she stared back at her sister who was currently sitting on the airship.

         "Where are they?" Louise asked, noticing that Paine and the others are completely out of sight from her radar.

         "We're presently at Besaid and everyone's just chillin' out. I just snuck in here to talk to you about the plan... what do you plan on doing anyway?"

         "Just trust me..." Louise grinned at her sister menacingly again. "This is full-proof. I'm sure of that."

         "What about considering Rex's and Rikku's feelings?"

         Louise laughed at her sister's consistency and continuous interrogating. "Okay. Now I know you're worried but you've gotta trust me on this one." Another grin lit up her face again, annoying Aeris a little. "You'll know when it hit you... but I must tell you to hold Yuna back from jumping into the scene..." A glitter of worry flashed across Louise's face. "Tell Paine that and when we've got Rikku, convince the others to turn around immediately and continue the assault next time, alright?" Louise grinned and then looked at something beside her. "Company, Aeris..." She warned.

         Letting out a very defeated sigh, Aeris nodded at her sister. "Okay... whatever..." Aeris smiled happily at her sister and after saying goodbye, the panel closed and Aeris immediately stood up from where she was sitting to enter the empty cabin. She wanted to avoid further interrogation if it wasn't Paine because if ever they started doubting her again, she would feel obligated to tell them the whole truth... that will obviously stop Louise from continuing her plan.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Celsius Bridge; the day of the assault...**

Paine stared at Aeris in the bridge with a raised eyebrow, "What made you think I won't stop Yuna for jumping at that height again?" Both of the chuckled at the silly thought, "Just a safety precaution, really." Aeris answered in between chuckles and slight giggles. "Your sister really is hushing this up, huh?" Paine asked the lady beside her; a little doubtful at first but she finally gave in after seeing the sincere look on her face. "She didn't even tell me..." Aeris pouted irritably at the floor and then looked up at Paine with a quizzical look. "That's all that she told me..."

         Their conversation was suddenly cut out when Rikku jumped down from the railing and told Brother and Buddy to turn around and join the attacking squad. "That's not a very good idea," Buddy answered and looked at the monitor in front of him with a very impressed whistle, "Besides, I think they can pull it off with this army of 12,500 infantry, five air elements and ten navy fleet..." Aeris' head shot up straight towards Buddy with a very concerned look.

"They're going into a suicide mission..." Aeris said, making the others look back at her. "Their count isn't enough..."

         Everybody faltered back at her words and unbelievingly stared at her even more for confirmation. When they saw her shake her head, it was enough confirmation: she's serious about it. After a few minutes of silence, Rikku immediately jumped out and almost shouted at the other member of the Gullwings, "Well, we have to do something!" Rikku marched towards her station and jumped in, barking out an order to Brother and Buddy. "Come on! We've gotta hurry before they leave for the island!"

         "How dare you order your _leader _around!" Brother shouted and stubbornly stood his ground. After receiving a death glare from Paine though, he winced back and immediately jumped for his station without holding anything against Paine. It was a good thing that he knows what's coming of him if he refuses to do as she wishes.

         "You know..." Yuna chuckled and stared at Rikku's busy figure on the station, "I'm really not sure if Rikku's worried about the legion _or_ the Black Knights..."

         Paine met Yuna's gaze and chuckled. "I think the feeling's mutual, don't you think so Aeris?" Aeris gave out a mysterious smile. "I guess it's safe to say that she's worried about both..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "They're starting to move, Rex..." Louise said after receiving intelligence reports from their spy in Bevelle. Rex stood at one spot without even flinching in surprise. Riley and Louise switched glances out of surprise since they were half expecting him to turn around and bark orders at them. "Did you check on the security measures, Louise?" A calm and smooth flow of words immediately raced out of Rexus' mouth. "Yes... Checked, cleared and changed..." She smiled at her calmed brother. Although she was sure what he was thinking at the moment, Louise thought that it was safe to stay in the white line for a few more hours.

         After hearing her sister's confirmation, Rexus turned his heel and left them with a sigh. "I miss Aeris..." That was a purposely-asked question delivered by Louise to Riley. "The feeling is mutual, Louis." Riley answered with a little thoughtful and confused smile. Suddenly, it dawned to Riley's mind that Louise was catching up to Rexus' conscience yet again. His steel gray eyes averted towards his twin brother for any response. Riley saw him stiffen and halt hesitantly from his steps.

         "I can't stop worrying about her too..." Rex smirked without looking back at them, "She's still my youngest sister and I'll kill for her, you know."

         "But what if she starts fighting against you which will undoubtedly be in about..." Louise stopped and looked at the grandfather clock on the side, "Two hours..."

         Rexus sighed and immediately walked out on them, obviously trying to avoid the question that Louise fired back on him. "I can't believe that you could be so heartless, Louise..." Riley began with a very amused smile. He just simply admires her sister's ingenuity in all aspects. "What's so heartless in helping out?" Louise smiled innocently at her brother, which later turned into a very satisfied smile. Bearing the mark of the phrase I-did-it-again.

         "What are you up to?" Riley raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

         Instead of getting anymore-direct answer, Louise immediately walked away with a satisfied look on her face, "Nothing..." She said, "Nothing at all..." She added, causing Riley to fix a _really _suspicious look on his own face. "Tell me about it Louis..." He said sarcastically as Louise turned into the juncture with a small and amused smile.

         Everything was indeed... going according to plan.

         Perfect.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **I told you... (Snorts)... well, just read the next chapter and tell me if you can forgive me for not updating for a very long time and for posting such a sorry excuse. Read and review!!! Nyahaha!!!


	12. Chapter 11: Unclear Reason

**Author's Note: **I did this on the same day and might I add that this chapter contains my favorite part... just can't think clearly anymore. I have lots and lots of things to do but anyway... read and review this!!!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rally Point...**

"Praetor Baralai! The Celsius is hailing us." Baralai looked over at the guy on the control panel. "What are they doing here?" Baralai immediately went towards the soldier's panel and accessed answered their hail. "What are you guys doing here!? You're putting yourselves in danger!" Another sermon from the oh-so-protective praetor of New Yevon, "Hold yourself up, Baralai..." Buddy answered with a smile. "We've got orders from Rikku to help out... I guess the old Gullwings itching for adventures is beginning to rub up on everybody in this airship..."

         Baralai stopped and blinked in a very profound way at the Gullwings on screen view. "You can't stop us Baralai..." Yuna said; holding on to her ground fiercely. Seeing the looks on their faces, Baralai gave up and sighed in defeat. "Okay. You win." He smiled back at them and looked over at his shoulder. "Somebody wants to talk to you Yuna... He'll be leading the ground assault with Nooj." Yuna stopped and looked around the corners of the screen wonderingly until a blue fur appeared on sight.

         "Kimhari!" Yuna greeted; half surprised and half happily at the sight.

         "Rikku is back... Yuna looks well... Kimhari glad." The Elder's whiskers raised fairly into a very odd smile.

         "You're fighting too, Kimhari?" Yuna asked worryingly at him.

         "Yes... Kimhari sees future in peace but never in war."

         "I understand Kimhari..." A heartfelt smile tugged on Yuna's lips. Kimhari has been a very awesome guardian and she perfectly knew that nothing bad would happen to him or to the other Ronso.

         "Take care Kimhari..." Yuna answered with a smile as the Ronso nodded at her happily.

         "Kimhari will see Yuna's children..." An unexpected note, hit Yuna's head immediately, making her face turn uncannily red. "Er..." Yuna stuttered her words out, "Thanks..." When Yuna looked back at Tidus, he too, was obviously turning red from Kimhari's comment.

         "Okay!" Baralai's voice loomed into the audio of the panel. He was chuckling amusingly at the Ronso's comment. "Let's save those things for later, okay?" Baralai winked at Yuna. The summoner knew exactly what the praetor was getting at with those annoyingly glittering eyes of his. "Baralai!?" Yuna warned with a pout.

         "I was only joking!" Baralai chuckled and then looked towards somebody who called him. "It's time to go, Yuna..." Baralai nodded at her and finally switched the screen off to continue on with their mission. "Turn your audio on so you would know what's happening in the other ships..." Baralai's voice was picked up in audio.

         "Done. We've pick everyone up in audio mode..." Shinra reported from his panel and smiled. "It's show time, then."

         The Spiran Legion immediately sped away towards the island. Ready to slice and dice the Black Knights into smithereens...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Falcon Island...**

         The dark morning sky rumbled as flashes of lightning appeared in the skies of Spira. Rain was beginning to pour down on Falcon Island but the one standing near the waterfalls seem not to feel the cold tears of the sky. Rexus tilted his chin up and looked directly into the waterfall as if seeing something in there. There was nothing behind the waterfalls but it was the only thing that calmed his senses for the past few weeks. Honestly, he hasn't been thinking clearly.

         "We got them on radar, already..." Louise suddenly appeared out of nowhere, carrying an umbrella to shield herself from the nasty rain.

         "Prepare to intercept..." Rex said, half-heartedly giving orders to her sister. He didn't even notice that Louise was already looking at his back in a very seriously odd and different way this time.

         "Celsius is among the leading airships heading towards here..." Louise shrugged and formed the smallest, possible smile on her lips. "I just thought that you might want to know."

         _The Celsius... _The name rang through Rex's ears, making him look over at his shoulder towards his sister. _I wonder why she isn't suggesting to capture Yuna this time... _He threw in a skeptical look at the brook ahead of him. _Maybe she didn't see this coming at all... _Rexus nodded at her without turning to face his sister. "Prepare to assassinate the high summoner..." Louise sighed and nodded at him before turning around to head towards the chateau. "I'll check tell a troop of soldiers to go with me... I'll make sure to do this the right way..."

         "Wait!" Rexus immediately shouted in a commanding tone, making Louise raise a very amused eyebrow. "I'll... I'll take care of the assassination this time... You... you can... go and help Riley with the defenses..." With their backs turned against each other, Rex didn't know that Louise was grinning amusingly and contently at everything. _He fell for it... _She thought and began walking away from where her brother was thinking.

         "He _actually _fell for it!" She muttered happily when she was clearly out of sight from her brother.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Approaching the hostile zone..." An Al Bhed looked towards Baralai with a questioning look. "They're aware of our presence!" The Al Bhed shouted back at the praetor, making everyone aware of the immediate danger.

         "Prepare to fire..." Baralai ordered calmly and sat down on his seat. "This is just as Aeris predicted..." He muttered and contacted the other units: airship, navy fleet and ground units were alarmed of the danger that they're currently in now. "This is Odyssey..." Baralai said and looked towards the approaching airships of the Black Knights, "Open fire!"

         "Roger!" Every unit answered in chorus, barking out orders to open fire at the approaching enemy. This was indeed, like the machina war that happened over a thousand years ago... but this time, they're not fighting over a complete nonsense... they're fighting for the whole Spiran Nation... they're fighting to unify the whole of Spira... They are all fighting hand-in-hand; overcoming whatever differences they have with each other... be it their personality or racial differences.

         "Fire!!" A deafening booming sound rang through the air as each airship finally shot out for their targets...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Yikes!!" Buddy shouted as Brother evaded an approaching missile heading towards their way. "This would be more difficult than I thought it would be!" He snorted and concentrated on the controls. "We've got company!" Shinra shouted as the intruder alert rang throughout the bridge. "We'll take care of it..." Tidus immediately sprang up to his feet and ran with the others towards the deck. "Yuna-"

         "I'm going!" Tidus was cut off when Yuna snapped the words out of her mouth.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         When the deck's door opened, a shocking scene surprised the hell out of them... a bunch of troops were sticking up their guns towards Yuna. Immediately, Tidus and the others shielded her and prepare to fight. "Not if I'm still alive!" Tidus shouted and glared at the soldiers angrily.

         "No..." Aeris voice loomed calmly around the deck, making the soldiers flinch in surprise. "You have to get through _me _first..." Aeris pulled her weapon out of her side and poised it properly in an attack stance. "Do not provoke me to hurt anyone of you... Leave this airship immediately." She said, emphasizing each word carefully to the soldiers who were now completely at a loss of words. After a few seconds of confused glances at each other, one of the soldiers looked at their back calmly as if waiting for an order...

         Aeris saw a familiar figure standing on the back most part of their assault team as he nodded in confirmation.

         "Sorry!!" A soldier shouted at Aeris as they began to attack them, half of what they truly have. They couldn't stand fighting against their own squad commander but since their leader was in supreme command, they have no choice but to follow whatever orders that they receive.

         "YUNA!!" Tidus shouted, alarming the rest of the Gullwings into their direction.

         The summoner is continuously struggling to break free from one of the soldier's grasp. Without wasting any time, Aeris ran towards the direction along with Rikku. "Aeris! I'll keep them away!" Paine shouted as she continuously slashed her blade around, hurting each soldier that even dared approach them.

         "Hi-ya!!!" Rikku lounged herself upward and thrust a fist towards Yuna's capturer. She hit him directly on the abdomen, making him fall back on the deck's flooring. "Take that you meanie!" Rikku shouted and then focuses on covering Yuna from any possible attack. When Tidus saw that Rikku couldn't possibly handle all the attackers at the same time, he immediately flew over to their position to take up the open flank of Yuna, giving her a human fortress that was enough to fend off any enemy.

         Clang!!

         A soldier suddenly dashed towards Rikku and began attacking her with a huge gun-like sword, swishing and banging it around dangerously. Judging from the way that the soldier moved, Rikku knew that he meant complete business. Their fight was continuously ensuing in complete heat until finally, the weapon of the Black Knight soldier was intercepted by Rikku's pair of blade, locking it in a tight bond that seem like a victory for the female Al Bhed... Or so she thought.

         By one swift movement and a flicker of the pair of dangerous sapphire eyes, the soldier immediately shifted the hilt of his sword into a counter-clockwise movement, whirling Rikku's weapons up in the air and catching it with a hand at a time. Rikku stared in shock at the soldier who was towering above her, glaring down furiously. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like his gaze was somehow penetrating through her... something in his eyes were telling her to stop doing something but she just couldn't place her finger unto it...

         Snapping back to reality, she immediately raised her fists and lounged forward again to strike the opponent. Unfortunately for her, he evaded... making her hit the empty space. Seeing the opportunity, the soldier immediately grabbed her on her waist and jumped away from the Celsius.

         Everybody saw the whole scene and the Black Knights retreated after their leader. Yuna was exasperated and planned on jumping after them again. "Yuna!" Paine grasped her wrist tightly, stopping her from jumping down the height. "But Rikku-!" Yuna looked down from the Celsius and saw them increase in altitude. It's definitely suicide if she decides on jumping at this height. Understanding what Paine meant, Yuna looked at the others who were looking down from where Aeris and the Black Knights jumped in. "Let's go!" Yuna shouted and began running down towards the bridge.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "How're we doing?" Tidus immediately inquired as the remaining boys on the bridge busily fiddle with their panels. "Not good. They're continuously firing out cannons and stuffs at us... Baralai and the other airships are in trouble and I don't know how long we could stay in this condition." Buddy reported and began tapping his panel's buttons. After a minute of complete silence, his brows burrowed and started back at Brother. "Missile at three o'clock!"

         Brother's eyes widened in horror as he steered the airship away from the missile just in time before the impact. Everyone sighed in relief after tumbling on either side of the Celsius from the unexpected maneuver.

         "Odyssey to Celsius..." Baralai's voice rang up from audio signals. "Pull back now... we have to pull back. If we continue this we're all dead meat..." The transmission stopped and everyone heard a long and shaky sigh. "I should've taken your advice Aeris... We should've waited and strengthen our forces..." Everyone stopped and then looked outside of the glass ceiling of the bridge. Explosions due from missile impacts are covering the cloudy skies of Spira. Never has anyone seen a battle like this after the machina wars between Zanarkand and Bevelle... and everyone knew why.

         It was a terrible sight...

         "Where is Rikku?" the color on Brother's face were drained as he frantically searched the room for his sister again. "Where is Rikku!?" He asked even louder, eyeing each of them. "Ahhhrrrggghhh!!!" Brother stomped towards the communication link and goes bonkers. "We have to turn back! We have to rescue Rikku! She was abducted by those bastards!" Brother continuously babbled at the audio link between the airships sending a lot of worries towards Baralai and the other captains.

         "Brother, calm down!" Aeris shouted and then marched towards the audio. "Cancel that Baralai..." Everyone shot her a questioning gaze. "I'm not really sure of anything right now but about Rikku's kidnap..." She stopped and then looked at everyone in the room; locking a gaze at Yuna. "I can assure you that she's safer than anyone of us will be if ever we decide to turn back and face those nasty air troopers again. We have to regroup." She said and stared pleadingly at Tidus and Yuna. "Believe ME." She insisted.

         "You've been planning without us knowing again..." Tidus raised a very quizzical look at her, raising the corner of his lips into a half smile.

         "I wouldn't go straight to that..." Aeris grinned at him and then nodded towards Paine and Shinra's direction. "And I think Yuna knows a little bit of something about it too..."

         Yuna looked flabbergast and pointed her forefinger at her chest. "Me?" She tried recalling every conversation that she had with Aeris but failed to see or realize any valuable connection. "I don't get it..." She frowned and looked questioningly over at Paine.

         "You'll get it soon, Yuna." Paine chuckled and then nodded towards the blinking panel of Buddy's controls. "It looks like we have to formulate a new strategy plan." She smiled and took the initiative in stalling the others back to the original issue on the assault.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         Rikku and her abductor landed on both of their feet. "Why do you always have to get in the way!?" The soldier angrily pulled his mask down, revealing a face that Rikku would never fail to forget even for just a second. "You cantankerous meanie!" Obviously, the Al Bhed hasn't forgotten how much she had hated this arrogant man. "Why won't you kill me right here then!?" She shouted as she followed him back towards the inner part of the chateau.

         "Why!?" Rikku follows him around: through the entrance, through the halls and archways that led towards where she was previously been kept. She shouted continuously but fail to receive anything but the deafening silence from the sapphire-eyed knight. "Why won't you!? If you're telling me that I'm such a big mess to your plans then why won't you end my nosing around right now!?"

         SLAM!!

         The door slammed opened revealing a flabbergast Riley and Louise on the other side of the hallway, making way for the quarreling Rikku and Rexus. She was still blabbering without a pause while Rex continuous on walking towards the east wing of the fourth floor. Louise stared at them rather amusingly as they disappeared out in the juncture, walking up another batch of staircases. "Well..." She sighed in contentment as she glanced up at her brother. "Aren't they a sight for sore eyes..." She sighed and turned to the soldier on duty on the side, giving him a playful punch on the chest. "Don't you think so?"

         The soldier grinned gingerly, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Though the amusement was presently in his eyes also, the way that the soldier carries himself professionally was more dominant than anything else. "Is this also a part of your 'master plan' Louise?" Riley interrogated curiously with a broad smile spreading across his face.

         "Just a side dish, actually..." Louise continued to walk on the opposite direction of Rikku and Rex. "But I don't think that it'll do anyone any harm to knock some sense into the stubborn head of those two." She sighed in disbelief and rolled her eyeballs in disappointment. "Cripes... are they stubborn."

         "They remind me of someone..." Riley's lips twitched as his eyes glittered down on her sister meaningfully.

         "Why thank you..." Louise smiled in a sarcastic delight, continuing her duties for that day. Inspired at the thought that her plans are working out perfectly as always...

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Regrouping in about a week..." Nooj said, looking at the papers that were neatly set on Baralai's table. "Are these the enlisted people that are willing to fight?"

         He received a nod from Baralai and Gippal. Noojo suddenly flew his gaze towards the Gullwings. "Are you sure that Rikku would be safe in there?"

         Aeris delightedly smiled, "My sister will take care of her while she's stayin." She let out an amused chuckle. "If she's under my protection, my sister would see to it that she's being treated well... under the penalty of death to anyone who causes her any hurt..." She frowned over at Gippal for a split second and then smiled to avoid further interrogation.

         "I guess this whole week would be busy for all of us then..." Gippal eyed them with his remaining eye and stared at each of their faces. "We'll get Rikku back again from this craps."

         Aeris and Paine grunted making the others chuckle guiltily, knowing that they still hold grudges against the Machine Faction leader. "Whatever..." Aeris and Paine answered him unison as they began focusing their attention on Baralai.

         "Very well then..." The Praetor amusingly stared at Gippal and then back to Aeris and Paine. "Let's get this over it..."

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

         "Why won't you answer me!!!?" It was official. Rikku was losing her senses and decided to take necessary acts of violence if he continues on ignoring her questions. She's going to give him five more and if he doesn't answer... that's it...

         That's totally it...

         "Why won't you just kill me and let go of Yuna!?" She shouted, counting one mentally.

         "I don't know!" Rex finally snapped as he pushed her in the room, shutting it close with a loud slam.

         "Why don't you know!?" Count numbers two. He did answer her but it didn't hit the right spot for Rikku's taste. "I'm sure that you have your reasons but you're just being a meanie!!!" Count numbers three. Three down, two to go...

         "I told you I don't know! I don't really know so stop bugging me! Please!" He shouted. Rikku made another mental note, count numbers four. If this last question of hers doesn't work, she's going to explode on him and make him fight her whatever the cost is. She doesn't care anymore. All that she knows is that she cares more about his reason than anything else that is present in this state.

         "All that I'm asking is one reason!!! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME YOU BLOATED SELF-CENTERED EGOISTICAL MEANIE!!!!!!!!??????" The last and final count of Rikku, if he still doesn't answer that, cripes knows what she would actually do. Rex made a motion towards the door and sighed heavily as if stopping himself from doing something harsh to her. And by doing that, he already pissed Rikku off to her limits making her explode and march towards him.

         "YOU'RE ARROGANT, SELF CENTERED AND MEAN, YOU MEANIE!!!!!!!" She finally shouted on the top of her lungs, making all control on Rex's senses snap away as he whirled around and pin Rikku on the wall. He grasped her tightly on her shoulders and pressed his lips against her in a swift movement to shut her continuous blabbering with the light pressure of his mouth.

         _Push him... _Rikku's head swirled in confusion. Sending messages to pull away but her body has grown limp at his slightest touch. _Get away from the meanie! He's just like the other guys! _The voice inside her was already screaming but her body refused to do what her mind tells her to do. She was trapped. She knows what to do but found no will nor strength to do so...

         After a few minutes that almost felt like an eternity to Rikku, Rex pulled, half an inch away from her and whispered, "Shut up already..." Rikku stared up at him in surprise. Not waiting for another reply, Rexus dropped a light kiss on her lips and pulled away from her; turning a heel and began walking straight out of the room.

         Click!

         Rikku blinked once... twice... she was surprised at what just happened between them. She just realized that he was being totally unfair to her in all ways. After realizing how much she was affected by that "dumb" kiss, she frowned and tried to dismiss the thought immediately. Slowly, she felt her knees go weak as she walked slowly towards the bed and sank down nervously, forcing out a pout.

         "That meanie..." She stopped and touched her lips thoughtfully with a small smile. Realizing the thing that she was doing, she shook her head in disagreement. "Ooooh... why am I acting like an idiot!?" She scolded herself and lay back down on her bed, covering her face with the fluffy pillow. "It's just a dumb kiss..." She finalized and tried to sleep the thoughts away.

**-=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=-**

**Author's Note: **I know it's too short... I'm really not good at rush work... But anyways... Read and review!!!! :)


	13. Chapter 12: Knowing the Truth

**Author's Note: **Hah! You guys thought that I've forgotten this fiction, didn't you?! Well... guess again!!!! I was just busy with school stuff and now that I'm back (with nothing else to do but this), Here ya go! The next chapter of my fiction! Sorry of the delay!!!!

**Chapter Twelve**

BLAG!!!

Baralai slammed his fists on the table, frustrated about the fact that they're back to square one. "I should've listened to Aeris..." The silence of the whole office was deafening. They knew that Baralai was right, they should've taken Aeris' words seriously.

"It's all our fault..." Nooj suddenly broke the silence and limped two steps forward. "We were overconfident and we didn't even thought of the worse."

"Well it's too late to be ranting about that now..." Gippal moved and looked at everyone at the room. "Now that we know what they're capable of, all we have to do is to regroup. Summon everything that we can and drop it to them."

"Easier said than done..." Paine pointed out. "Other than regrouping, we have to think of a plan to get Rikku back without risking Yuna." The warrior glanced at Aeris for a moment.

"Any ideas?" Nooj said, focusing his attention to Aeris.

"Huh?" Aeris looked up, her face was beet red from the sudden attention. "Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying again?"

Everyone fell silent as they switched glances with one another. "You don't have to worry about it, Aeris... It wasn't your fault that Rikku was captured again..." Yuna reassured her comfortingly.

"Yeah!" Tidus exclaimed, patting Aeris' shoulder plate playfully.

"Thanks but..." Aeris looked up again at them. "I wasn't thinking about that..."

Everyone looked flustered and at the same time confused. "What were you thinking about then?" Nooj asked.

"Stuff..." She grinned mischievously, "And a plan to bring 'em out at the same time without causing harm to anyone."

"Is that possible?" Baralai asked, eyeing her carefully- thinking about how her brain works to formulate such ideas.

"Nothing is impossible, you know..." Aeris answered intrepidly.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

SLAM!!!!

"Geez... I wouldn't be surprised if that door collapses..." Louise gazed at the door, expecting that it will sooner or later, drop down from the impact that it received, "and what's wrong with him?"

Riley amusingly smiled at the door before turning his gaze to his sister. "Well, that certainly is unexpected..."

"What is?" The gray-eyed woman looked confusedly at her brother.

"I was thinking that you know why he's acting like that at any rate..." Riley's comment earned himself a smirk from his sister. "Well that's a profound way of seeing things..." Louise rolled her eyeballs and decided to walk away with Riley following her behind. "I'm a strategist, brother... NOT a mind-reading sorceress..." Louise immediately tilted her head up and spun around to face her brother, "Wait... I am a sorceress in my own "little" way..." She turn her back on her brother again with a confident smile, plastered on her face, "just... not... a mind-reader..."

Riley guessed that something odd was going on since her sister wasn't exactly acting the way she should be. "It's either you've been possessed by some spirit... or something's really, REALLY wrong here..." Riley raised an eyebrow, eyeing her sister suspiciously. "What's up, Louie?"

"Oh nothing..." The mischievous strategist grinned wickedly on the marbled floor. "I'm just happy..."

"And may I know why?" Riley may not be showy about it, but her sister never fails to give him the creeps.

"Because," She spun around, her eyes were twinkling sharply, indicating a sort of mischievous-happiness surrounding her whole aura. "Everything's going according to plan."

Riley eyed her confusedly, "But you said that you didn't do anything to make Rexus cranky."

"I didn't..." Louise said, making Riley all the more confused, "I moved him into position; he did something that his heart desired..." A grin lit up on Louise's lips. "And it was his own doing THAT made him cranky..."

"In other words," Riley raised an eyebrow at her sister, getting the whole point of this conversation, "You manipulated him..."

Louise frowned at her brother's distasteful choice of words, "Why... that hurts, my brother..." She smiled innocently, "I didn't manipulate them... I just... guided them..."

Riley sighed and chuckled, "Whatever you say..."

There was never a moment that Louise ceases to amaze her own brother.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Why did I kiss her?" Rexus leaned on the rail of his balcony, thinking about the incident that have just occurred between him and the "monkey".

The blue-eyed knight sighed heavily and sank back on the nearest chair available. He was only planning to make her shut up but she can't hit her... His shoulders sank at the thought of him hitting the skinny blonde on the other side of his chateau. _Well... I could've just walked away... _The memory of the kiss that they shared lingered on his mind, making him smile like a total idiot. _But why in Spira did I have to kiss her? _Rexus frowned, suddenly realizing that there was no point of arguing with his self.

_What's done is done anyway... _He coolly made a mental note of the thought.

Minutes of silence have passed, the cool wind of Spira touched his face and oddly enough, it somehow urged his fingers to touch his lips where he could still feel the warmth of the cherry-flavored lips that he claimed a while ago...

And he didn't really like that thought at all.

The little voice inside him was screaming that he's a hypocrite. He forces his mind to think that he didn't like the feeling although her heart is still screaming that he enjoyed it very much... and... other things...

Something else...

All the things that have been happening around him felt wrong- including the thought of kissing the Al Bhed. Oddly enough, when he did... it was the only thing that seemed right.

"Oh no..." Rexus exclaimed in almost a husky whisper. He buried his face on his hands and continuously repeated the words over and over again...

_Oh yes..._

He finally gave in.

He loves her.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Bevelle**

Baralai is currently fighting his own battle at the moment- he's battling to keep his eyes open in order to finish his work. Planning another assault has been such a pain in each end of his joint. In fact, he hasn't slept all day with all the paper works occupying almost the whole of his office, leaving him only a pathway to reach his chair. "Oh crap..." He muttered, as he leaned backward on his chair closing his eyes to relax a little.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

_So much for my little relaxation... Who the heck could that be!? _He screamed inside frustratingly as he heard the door open up. He didn't even made a motion to look up at who's the intruder was until...

"What's all these?" A cool sounding voice suddenly vibrated through out the room, making its way towards Baralai's ears.

_Paine..._ It took him a few seconds to register the thought...

"Paine!!" Baralai immediately sat up, finally realizing who the "intruder" was. It seems like his drowsiness dissolved at the unexpected visit.

"I see that you're drowning yourself again with these..." Paine looked around the room, disliking the sea of paper works, "new room fashion-trend... Where'd you get the idea of remodeling your office, Baralai? From a workaholic interior designer?"

Baralai grunted and chuckled a bit from Paine's dry humor, "Very cute, Paine..."

"What's the progress?" She asked, not bothering to sit down since there wasn't any chair- at least visible to her eyes- left.

"Well," Baralai began browsing through his work, feeling a second wind in front of Paine's presence, "We should be able to commence another assault within 48 hours according to the preparations and efforts of the Youth League, Machine Faction, The Gullwings and... believe it or not... the LeBlanc syndicate."

Paine snorted and chuckled a bit, "LeBlanc? As far as I know, she's only good at stating how good she is..." Paine smirked, "Beyond that... she's just all words..."

"But she doesn't give up that easily..." Baralai said, almost agreeing with the red-eyed warrior beside him.

"You have a point..." Paine agreed, "In fact... they deserve a medal..." Baralai stifled a laugh.

"What do you think would happen?" Paine asked, turning the mood in serious mode again. Baralai sighed and placed his pen down on his desk to think for a while. "I don't know... as much as possible, I don't want bloodshed..."

"Who would want to anyway?" Paine said, walking towards the possible walkway towards the tall window frame.

"Before anything happens, Aeris told me something..." Baralai said, lifting his gaze up to where Paine is. "Since I don't want anyone to die... I'm going to ask their leader first..."

"You're asking him?" Paine turn to face him.

"I'm going to ask him to hand Rikku over and then, I'll ask him for a truce..." The praetor smiled brilliantly at Paine, "Peace talk..."

Paine sighed heavily, "Good," She said, "For a minute there, I was thinking that you've lost your screw and ask him to give up before you launch the attack."

Baralai chuckled at her comment, "I may be naïve at times, Paine... but I'm definitely not stupid. I know very well that their defenses and technology- even their strategy is a thousand years ahead of us... What chances do we get if I made such a foolish decision?"

Paine stood, staring at Baralai for a while, "Might as well chop our heads off and offer it to them..."

Baralai was waiting for Paine to laugh at her morbid humor but when he saw that there was no trace of a single smile, he finally gave in and chuckled. "Serve it in a silver platter..."

Paine nodded casually. "I thought you'd never figure..." She finally chuckled. "Anyway," She began again, "Yuna asked me to force some information out of you even if it means threatening you to blurt out information about the attack."

Baralai laughed, "Hold it, Paine!" He chuckled and scratched his nape, feeling a bit uneasy about the threatening part. "Like I said, the attack will start at exactly 48 hours from now... Other than that, you guys should gear up Celsius to hold off any of those anti-air missiles." He said and took a sphere from his desk. "Here, I want you to have this..."

Pressing the button on the sphere, Paine saw the complete information that Yuna was bugging her about. "Well," She said, pushing the button again to stop the sphere from working, "At least this'll shut her up for a while..."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Falcon Island (Next Day)**

Rikku was walking around the corridor, trying to look at the marvelous piece of art scattered throughout the place. There were a lot of armor, paintings, busts and stuff scattered around the place. She didn't even have time to look ahead if she was about to hit somebody. Knowing Rikku, while she was walking along the huge hallways and dome of the chateau, she had already- at least "accidentally"- bumped into several people- servant, knights and medics alike.

_At least, Louise has been kind enough to let me out of the room... _A sudden thought suddenly occurred: Louise would never let her out unless Rexus gave her permission to do so. The memory of yesterday's incident crashed on her. It never has really left her mind- especially the unique feeling of the knight's warm breathe upon hers. She felt her face turn crimson. She's NOT thinking about IT again. She shook her head and forced a small smile on her lips as she let her eyes marvel on the beauty of the whole chateau. _I guess I should thank that meanie for letting me out too... _Her small smile widened a bit at the thought: He wasn't as bad as she thought he was...

Or maybe the kiss has something to do with it...

_Don't be silly... _Rikku told herself. After a minute, her smile faded. "Who am I kidding anyway?" She whispered, allowing only herself to hear her words. _There's no use denying it... I'm beginning to like him... A LOT actually... _Rikku allowed herself to smile a bit. _At least out loud... I won't say that I do feel something... _A smart thought indeed.

"They still won't give up, won't they?" Rex's voice sounded calm from a partly opened door, making Rikku jump a little in surprise.

The curious little cat inside Rikku told her to listen for a while...

"Well... you do have somebody in here of too much value for them..." Riley was evidently talking about Rikku.

"Too much value for both sides, actually..." Louise stated, making Rexus' face turn red.

"Excuse me?" Rexus asked, trying to be nonchalant about his sister's words. It was evident that he's feeling nervous about the whole idea because he turned around to face the window instead of facing his siblings like he normally would.

Louise grunted, "Looks like I'm not the only one who has fur, stuffed on both ears." She said sarcastically, making Riley chuckle a bit.

After gaining his composure, Rexus sighed and turned to face them. "Look, this isn't about any crappy thing okay? Rikku stays here no matter what!" Rexus was about to make an exit when Louise hold him off with a question:

"Do you think that Rikku would want to stay after you've assassinated, Yuna?" Louise asked, poker-faced.

Rexus freezes, 4 steps away from the door. "She'll never forgive you, Rex... You know that..."

The silence in the room suddenly became deafening. Rex turned his heels to face his siblings, "Like I care anyway..." He said half-heartedly, making Louise smirk in pure satisfaction over his reaction. She KNEW that she won this match yet again.

_Why are they giving such a fuss over me, anyway? _Rikku wondered as she immediately ran towards the juncture to avoid suspicion. When Louise and Riley finally got out of the room, Rikku disguised herself with her cheerful mood. "Hi guys!"

"Oh..." Louise gazed over at Rikku wonderingly. "Hi Rikku..." The wondering look was erased from Louise's face as she smiled at the blonde-girl walking towards them. Riley gave her a cheerful smile and acknowledge her presence by greeting her, "How do you find the place?"

"It's beautiful!" Rikku said with a wide smile that was suddenly erased when Rexus came out of the door, looking rather perplexed at her sight.

Rex locked his gaze on Rikku who was now frowning at him. "Sorry..." He said and nodded before finally turning around, disappearing in the other juncture, and opposite from where Rikku came in.

"That meanie..." Rikku said, earning a few amused smiles from Louise and Riley.

"Your opinion of him hasn't changed at all since day one, hasn't it?" Riley asked, voicing a fake disappointed mark in his tone- although it wasn't obvious.

"Well..." Rikku stopped, cupping her chin with her forefinger and thumb, "Maybe a little... I think he's not as mean as I thought he was."

The comment made Riley stifle a chuckle. Louise eyes sparkled joyously at what she just heard.

Bingo...

"Hey Louise," Rikku said, making Louise look at her. "I was wondering if you could show me outside..." Louise smiled at Rikku and began walking with her. "Catch you up, later bro!" Louise said before finally disappearing with Rikku on the other juncture.

When the girls were out of sight, the corner of Riley's lips raised in a brilliant mysterious smile, "You can stop eavesdropping there you know. I've gotten all I can to soothe your wounded ego..."  
  
After a few seconds, Rexus appeared out of the juncture and leans his back on the wall. "You know, I think you know me better than I give you credit for, brother..."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Author's Note: **Well? How did I do on this one? Not really sure if I did any good since my story-making exercises were diverted into reading exercises. I've spent most of my time reading before our first break came so... clearly... I'm not sure if I did it right... hehehe... read and review, kiddies and welcome me back!!!


	14. Chapter 13: His Decision

**Author's Note: **As promised! Here's the next chapter... and we're getting nearer to the ending of this one! I was planning to install this tomorrow but... oh what the heck! Here it is!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey guys..." Aeris straightened her posture beside Shinra after receiving a message, "I just received an encrypted message from Louise." Everyone gathered near the young knight, waiting for more information. "It looks like they're aware of what we've been planning." All of them sighed and switch glances with each other.

"I wonder who you're replacement is..." Yuna wondered out loud, still looking at Aeris if ever she knew the answer. Aeris' blue-green eyes twinkled in delight. "Well, I'm sure that whoever he or she is, I think my sister trained my replacement... only..." Aeris frowned. "I'm not sure who among them..."

"Is your sister THAT good?" Tidus asked wonderingly.

"Remember the steel chain that she sliced back in the hangar?" Aeris smiled, the twinkle in her eyes was enough to confirm how much she admires her sister. "That steel chain is made of the hardest metallic element that exists in Spira. It cannot be scratched by any normal weapon but my sister..." She stopped and looked at them with a smile, "given any weapon, she can slice ANYTHING into two within no time..."

Shinra smirked at this, "You better believe her... I was foolish enough to challenge her in a dual."

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Shinra answered, all the color on his face drained at the thought of that horrifying moment.

"Anyway," Aeris said out loud, snapping them from their current state of curiosity. "My sister also told me not to worry since she's got it all planned."

"But what about those in the front lines? I'm sure that they're the first one to get hurt..." Yuna said, looking down on the ground. "Maybe I should-"

"No!" Everyone exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"Look Yuna..." Tidus said, "The Black Knights are after your life and we're not about to throw away the efforts that everyone made to save you and Rikku. You've done everything for Spira, Yuna..." Tidus rested his hand on Yuna's shoulder. "It's now Spira's turn to return the favor."

Yuna looked around the bridge and saw that everyone was smiling determinedly- urging her to agree. Finally, after a few seconds, Yuna smiled and nodded, "Okay..."

"Alright then!" Aeris smiled at Yuna, "I assure you, Yuna... everything's gonna be fine and no one will get hurt in the process..." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Well," She sighed heavily, "with the exception of a few hearts if he remains stubborn..."

Everyone- except Paine and Shinra- threw her a confused look.

"Err..." Aeris nervously looked at them with a very nervous smile, "Just... Just... relax! Everything's gonna be okay! I promise!" She stammered.

The rest of them threw her a skeptical look but dismissed it in a few seconds anyway.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Falcon Island**

Rikku was sitting on the chair of the balcony that night, trying to relax a little. She then, remembered Louise's conversation with her siblings earlier. _I haven't given it much thought... _She told herself as she recall Rexus saying that she's staying in the chateau no matter what happens. The Al Bhed frowned at the thought. _Louise is right... I wouldn't stay here if he kills Yuna... I'll hate him for as long as I live! Even if I do like him a lot... _Her frown deepened.

"Ooh poopie..." Rikku sighed at the thought. "This is not just like as I thought it was..."

_When you find somebody that confuses you or somebody whom you really hate a lot, search your feelings Rikku... maybe... you're just not aware of it... maybe... you're too absorbed by your own hate to even pay attention to your true feelings. _Louise's words came back to her. When they were walking around in the village that afternoon, she shared a wisdom that was way beyond her years. The realization and the advices that Louise were giving her awfully felt like she KNEW something was going on with Rikku... and Louise's brother.

Rikku blushed at the thought. "No! No! No! I refuse to admit that-"

"Admit what?" A deep voice suddenly reached her ears making her jump up in surprise.

"You!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Me..." Rexus replied. Rikku sank back again on the chair and sighed heavily. _I refuse to admit that I am in love with him... well... at least not out loud... _A small smile formed on her lips. This was certainly unexpected.

Totally...

"Can I sit?" He asked in a tone that says that he doesn't want to argue. Rikku nodded at him, "It's your house..."

Rex chuckled and sat on the chair directly in front of her- staying silent for a few seconds. Gathering enough courage, Rexus sighed heavily and looked up at the Al Bhed. "I just came to apologize for the... incident... yesterday..." Rexus swallowed a lump on his throat and looked down on the ground uncomfortably.

"Err..." Rikku couldn't look up and make eye contact anymore. Her face was as red as a tomato and she swore that she saw Rex blushing too. "No harm done..." Gathering enough wits, Rikku inhaled and forced herself to look up at him. "But that's a rude way of making a girl stop talking, you meanie!"

Rexus chuckled and looked up at her, never letting his defenses down as always, "I guess you still hate me..." He smiled. "I won't blame you anyway..." Rex stood up and advanced a step towards the Al Bhed before kneeling down in front of her... Now Rikku's face was beet red. The sapphire-eyed knight raised his hand and after a second, a green light emanated from his hand, materializing into three stems of red roses. "Please accept this as my peace offering..."

She was speechless...

She was wondering if this guy was the same guy that she knew back then. "Not until you stop trying to kill Yunie..." She said, trying to sound as stubborn as possible.

Rexus' face hardened as he looked down on the ground. He knew that she would say that... Louise warned him. Gathering enough strength, Rexus grabbed her hand gently and kissed it before placing the roses there. Rikku felt herself stiffened. She was totally immobilized by his disarming charms. She's confused at the moment, not knowing exactly what to do as she watch him get up on his feet and leave without answering her question.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Rexus sighed as he closed the door behind him. When he looked up, he saw two familiar and vaguely accusing stares from his siblings. Louise raised an eyebrow and was the first one to recover from the shock that the three were in from the moment that Rexus went out of the room.

"I was just wondering if there would be any change of plans tomorrow morning?" Louise asked poker-faced.

Rexus snapped back into reality and shook his head, saying a silent and less energetic "no" to them before leaving.

"This is getting harder than I thought it would be." Riley commented, shaking his head in utmost disbelief. "Is this the thing that he meant by Rikku staying here? He's seducing her?"

Louise sighed deeply, with the glint of amusement evident in her twinkling eyes. "Like I was saying brother... Rikku isn't the typical girl who gives in easily to men's charms. She's a very powerful antagonist..." She finally smiled mischievously. "I'm not giving up yet... He'll change his mind... Tomorrow..."

"Ooh... he better do it... quickly..." Riley shrugged again in disbelief.

"He will..." Louise grinned evilly, "Trust me... Even if it takes me a hundred rounds in the chronoportal..."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Next Day**

"Ahh... what a nice day!" Rikku exclaimed as she trudged along the pathway near the chateau's tower. "At least I can walk freely now..." She smiled.

Rikku suddenly noticed that everyone was hurrying towards his or her posts. She doesn't know what was going on but when the sudden deafening loud sound of the siren loomed through the air... only then did she figure out what exactly is going on.

"THEY'RE HERE!!!!" A knight shouted from the top of the tower, alarming everybody else. "THEY'VE COME TO ATTACK!!!!"

"Yunie..." Rikku muttered in distress... _He's gonna kill Yunie! _Without any thought, Rikku rushed towards the control room, hoping that she would find Riley, Louise... or maybe even Rexus to stop him.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Celsius**

"Well..." Buddy said, hopping on to his seat, "This is it, Gullwings..."

"It's time to rock and roll baby!!!" Brother shouted before jumping into his seat right after Buddy did.

"Never runs out of stupid exclamations as ever..." Shinra smirked and opened up their radar.

"I'm receiving something..." Tidus said, pushing buttons on his panel before looking up to the others, "It's from Baralai's ship."

"Everyone, this is the Airship, Ares. I'm giving out orders... do not open fire until I told you so or if they make their first move... do you copy?" Baralai's soft-spoken words vibrated through the bridge.

"Copy that..." Tidus answered, "I'll leave the comm. on just in case..."

Aeris looked around the bridge, feeling rather queasy about everything... "It's gonna be alright..." She muttered to herself before standing up from the staircase where she was sitting.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Falcon Island: Control Room**

"Rexus, listen..." Louise said. "You can just forget about all of this... just think about it..." She whispered, trying her best not to let the other officers hear their conversation.

"Yeah, bro... let's just forget it... Rikku will hate you for as long as she lives if you do this..." Riley said.

Rexus stopped and leaned his hands on the railings. He was deep in his thoughts as he watched the wide screen view of the attacking armada of Spira, speeding towards Falcon Island. "Sir! The cannon is set up and ready for release..." One of the technicians reported with a salute. Riley and Louise were silent, knowing that the cannon that the technician was talking about was the most powerful weapon that they have. "Your decision, Rex..." Riley muttered making Rexus look at him hardly.

"Launch the cannon..." Rexus ordered, immediately making the other officers follow his orders.

"Please!! Don't do it!!!!" Rikku appeared in the doorway, making everyone in the room look at her. "Please... don't..." Rikku said, making her way slowly towards Rexus without breaking their eye contact...

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Celsius**

"Whoa!" Buddy exclaimed as his eyes narrowed at the huge cannon. "What on Spira is that machina!?"

Everyone rushed to see what Buddy was talking about. "Oh no..." Aeris exclaimed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cannon, horrified. "That's the flare cannon... It can pulverize anything that it touches..."

"Who designed that thing?" Tidus asked, dumbfounded at the sight. "Whoever designed that must really be a genius..." Tidus looked at Aeris for an answer.

"You're looking at her..." Shinra said, matter-of-factly. Everyone just stared at the genius.

"If there was a time that I regretted designing and building that cannon... this is it..." Aeris said, looking at Yuna. "Everything will be okay... my sister got everything according to plan..." Aeris looked back at the Island... her home.

_I HOPE she's got everything according to plan... _She thought, uncomfortably.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"The cannon is ready and good to go sir..." Another knight reported, making Rexus look back on the wide screen.

"Test it... Give them a warning..." Rexus said making the navigator pull the controls to target a ship. Rikku paled, Louise and Riley looked away. "Wait..." Rexus said, pushing a button on his controls. "Send an unmanned craft and use it to test the cannon..." He said. The others sighed heavily at this sudden change of thought... and the corner of Louise's lips raised in a faint, mischievous smile.

"Firing sequence in five... four... three... two... one..."

KABOOOM!!!

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

The airships shook from the stray impact that the cannon released.

"How bad was the damage?!" Tidus shouted as he tried to look through the cloud of smoke, forming around the targeted craft. When the smoke cleared, the only thing that they saw was thin air...

"Uh..." Aeris looked at them, "Is that enough to answer your question?"

Everyone looked horrified.

BEEP! BEEP!

The sudden alarm from Shinra's console alerted everyone in the bridge. "I got something..." Shinra said, opening the link...

"Celsius..."

It's Rex...

"Aeris, get out of there immediately... I don't want you to get hurt..." Rexus said coolly.

"Who are you ordering around you numbskull!!? I won't!!!" Aeris exclaimed. Her brother just stared worryingly at her and ordered his men to target Celsius.

"Aeris, please..." Her brother said.

"No!" Aeris exclaimed through gritted teeth. When she saw his brother's lips thinned, she knew exactly what he's going to do. "Cut the link, Shinra... Cut the link! NOW!!!! He's tracking me!!"

Shinra immediately stops the transmission but to no avail, Aeris was transported back to the control room... and so was Shinra...

"Damned..." Buddy exclaimed, sighing heavily as he bravely eyed the cannon that was currently pointing towards them. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys!"

"Buddy!!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Shinra, take them away..." Rexus ordered in almost a whisper but it was loud enough to be heard by everybody in the room.

"But sir-!" Shinra exclaimed as Aeris glared at her brother with misty eyes.

"Take them away!!!" Rexus shouted, glaring at the panel in front of him that ironically, mirrors himself. Shinra half-heartedly followed his orders, taking Aeris gently by the arm.

"If you continue this, forget that I even exist..." Aeris threatened her brother as Rikku threw herself into Aeris' arms. "This is a déjà vu, Rexus... Only this time... you're worse than that bastard Seymour..." With that, Shinra led Aeris and Rexus out of the room.

Rexus' fists were clenched on the panel as he angrily stared at his reflection. "It's not too late to change your mind... nobody's been hurt physically yet, Rex..." Louise said.

"The cannon's power is at 100 sir... awaiting orders for firing sequence." The knight reported, poker-faced though his forehead was sweating uncontrollably out of nervousness. The turn of events rely solely on one man now... his decision will change the course of Spiran History...

The course of everybody's life...

Of his life...

Forever.

"Well?" Riley walked towards the control panel of the firing sequence set for the Celsius. "Is it a go? Or is it a no?"

Rexus stares at his reflection on the panel and then looks up to where his brother was standing...

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Author's Note: **I'm guessing that you guys know what's next... Smiles evilly... Then again... It's for me to know and for you to find out! Until then... ciao!! :)


	15. Chapter 14: Finale

**Author's Note: **Hahahaha!!! The Last chapter of my fiction and the Epilogue!! Finally!!! Wahahahaha!!! Oh well! I would like to thank everybody for reviewing this fiction! You know who you are! Love you lots guys!!!! Mwahhhh!!!!!!!!! :)

**Chapter Fourteen**

The cannon's mouth lit up with light, indicating that the controls inside the island are already being set. The Spiran Forces stared at the machina; although they knew that the end was near, they stood their ground undauntedly- braving the odds though they clearly knew it was against them.

"This is it..." Nooj said by the time that he entered Celsius' bridge.

"Where did you come in?" Brother asked switching his gaze from Nooj, LeBlanc and the cannon. The meyvn answered Brother with a snort of amusement.

"Through the door... where else?" LeBlanc added, looking seriously at the cannon. Just then, Baralai and Gippal entered the bridge with a small smile on their lips.

"If there's a place where I would like to die..." Baralai said, walking towards Shinra's panel, "I would like it to be near my friends..."

Gippal nodded at everybody else. "Well..." Gippal sighed and stared at the cannon with a smirk, "It's been a pleasure everyone..."

Paine chuckled, making everyone stare at her confusedly, "You guys are very set on dying aren't you..."

"Oh!!" LeBlanc rolled her eyeballs in disbelief, "However could she manage to stay so calm at a time like this!!!?"

"Get used to it..." Nooj answered with a smile.

"If Aeris said that everything'll be just fine, trust her..." The warrior tilted her chin up to look at Yuna, "She proved herself once, why would we give up on her words now?"

Everyone suddenly ignored the cannon and focused their stares on Paine. Sure, everyone knows her as the lukewarm-attitude warrior who sends out fireworks of dry humor and sarcastic comments but there's more to it than beats the eye. As Rikku puts it, the Paine within Paine...

"And what if their plans backfire?" Buddy asked, looking at everything in the worse possible way.

Paine smiled and looked down at the ground, "Death will be my apology..."

Nooj snorted. He remember the words as clearly as Paine remembers it.

A moment of silence engulfed the bridge of Celsius as the crew stared at the cannon. It's steady glow warned them about the danger it possessed. "But I still won't give 'em a chance to blow my baby to smithereens!" Buddy exclaimed as he programmed the airship's defenses up again. "Yes!! If this airship blows up, I'll go with it to the end because I am the leader!!!" Brother shouted, pulling the controls and maneuvering Celsius crazily to evade the possible attack.

"Woo-hoo..." Paine exclaimed sarcastically although clearly, she thought that it was the smartest and nicest thing that Brother ever said in his entire life. Everyone just chuckled at what Brother said and stared back at the cannon. It's now fully charged and ready to blow up on Celsius.

"Praetor Baralai!" The comm. signal suddenly opened up. "Sir! The Cannon is pointing at Celsius at full charge! I advise you to abandon that airship immediately!"

"No..." Baralai answered, looking over at the panel to the cannon. "We'll stay. I think our pilot can manage to evade the attacks." He said, nodding over to the crazily driving Brother in the pilot seat.

"But-"

"No buts..." Baralai said with a small smile. "Take care of the crew over there... we'll be just fine." His voice was totally reasuring... all the more reason to make his men panic.

Yuna stared at the cannon in a confused way. She was feeling scared at the moment like anyone should be but when she glanced up at the cannon, she swore that she saw something wrong, the light on the mouth of the cannon was already weakening. "Is it just me... or...?" She began, making the others look at her and then back to the cannon.

"What's going on?" Gippal asked, looking at the cannon in wonder. The original scary glow that it possess slowly began to dim. "Did it malfunction or something?" He added.

"Ugh! Would you stop moving the airship like a moron!?" LeBlanc clung to Nooj for support. She's now feeling the effect of riding too much in an airship in a day. "It's making me feel... queasy!" She said, trying to stop herself from blowing up.

Tidus was suddenly snapped out of his wondering when Shinra's panel began beeping. Everybody's attention flew back at the panel waiting for Tidus to access it. "Huh?" His eyes narrowed in wonder. The Black Knights' emblem suddenly appeared on the screen, confusing the lot of them. "What's this?" He asked out loud as he began to press a batch of buttons again.

After a moment, the emblem turned into the face of someone they didn't really expect. "Celsius, this is Rexus of the Black Knights..." His face shows no emotions whatsoever as he stated his intention, "I wish to speak with whoever is in charge of this attack."

Nooj, Gippal and Baralai walked towards the panel slowly; their faces was enough to tell that they are totally clueless as to what this guy is up to. "This is Praetor Baralai of New Yevon..." Baralai's calm voice sounded like somebody who's utterly confused.

"Please stop mentioning Yevon on my face or I may just change my mind..." Rexus muttered, confusing everyone of them even more. "Tell your men to stop attacking and I'll stop the cannon from firing..."

Everyone stared at the panel in shock. They didn't see this one coming. Paine, of all of them managed to conjure up a small smile, not even bothering to "gawk" -as she would put it- at the face of the Knight's leader. "They did it..." She muttered, earning a few confused glances from her friends.

"What about Rikku?" Gippal asked half-worrying, half-wondering what could have changed this bozo's mind. He could've just ended it all by firing the cannon but he chose to take a different route instead.

"She's the reason why I contacted you..." Rexus said, struggling to keep his composure in a dignified manner. "Order your men to stand down, and I'll order mine to do the same." Everone in the airship switch glances at his first remark and then it all flew towards Paine's poker face.

Baralai thought for a moment as he stared back at Rexus. He was now completely wondering what's Rikku got to do with all of this nonsense anyway... well, other than the fact that she's one of the objectives. Other than that, Rikku's involvement in this war is a little bit... unconnected. After battling with himself for a few minutes, he finally decides on taking the risk. "Tell them to stand down..."

With that, Tidus nodded and told the others to stand their ground, just a few meters away from the island. After they've been told, a bunch of troops suddenly revealed themselves out of their hiding places with small cannons and different kinds of weapon. However, much to their relief, all of them disarmed themselves and placed their weapons on the ground without flinching.

"Turn your ship to the backside of the island and land on the hangar..." Rexus instructed again, "I think your Mohawk pilot knows where it is..."

"WHAT!!!!?" Brother went bonkers, "Is HE ordering ME around!!!!?"

"Would you just shut up?" Paine asked calmly, trying to keep her own cool before she looses it all on this moron. Brother muttered curses under his breathe and starts to move the airship anyway.

"Wait..." Nooj said, walking a step forward to the panel, halting Brother's action for a while. He's not yet sure what they are planning but he thought that it's logical to play safe. "We did our part... it's your turn..."

Rexus stopped for a while, processing his words and then he looked up to his brother to stop the cannon.

When the whole fleet saw that the cannon has stopped, all of them drew relieved sighs. At least it comforted them to know that they won't be blown into smithereens anymore. But it even comforted them when the cannon began moving down to its hiding place.

"I did my part more than I should have..." Rexus said seriously, and stared at Baralai's face in the panel. "Can you at least grant my request?" It wasn't an order... it sounded more like a guy saying can-we-just-end-all-of-this-now?

Baralai smiled and nodded satisfyingly, "You heard him..." Maybe both sides have already won the fight.

It's over...

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Rexus pushed a button on his control panel and sighed heavily after he was clearly out of sight from the Celsius crew. It was hard for him to break the plans that he have been planning for years yet it also felt right that he didn't pursue it any longer. Two consecutive taps on his shoulders awoke him from his deep thoughts.

"That's the best thing that you ever did, my brother..." Riley said with an encouraging smile.

"You know..." Louise said with a smirk, "For once, I'm proud to say that you're my brother..." She said with a smile. All of them knew that she has been proud of her siblings no matter what they did anyway. It was just her way of saying it and saving her embarrassment all at the same time.

"Don't start, Louise..." Rexus said, chuckling a bit. "At least a thorn has been pulled out from my throat..." He sighed heavily before smiling.

"I guess you've been right all the time, Louise..." Riley exclaimed, smiling mischievously at his sister. His voice was evidently sounding a bit schemish for Rexus' taste.

"Whenever did I become wrong anyway?" Louise grinned at both of them making Rexus switch his glance at Riley and then back to Louise. The looks on their faces confirmed that he- the leader of a powerful military organization- has been outsmarted by two scheming clowns; namely Riley, his older brother and Louise, her younger sister. "Oh goodness..." Rexus slapped his forehead unbelievingly. "I should've trusted my instincts from day one..." His siblings grinned at him. "You've been scheming against me!!" Rex added.

Riley and Louise chuckled and patted him at the same time, "That was the only way I can think of to save your sorry behind from regretting everything in the future."

Rexus looked confusedly at his sister, "Future?" Since when did her sister became a fortune teller?

"The Chronoportal..." Louise smiled wickedly.

"But I thought that it never worked..." Rexus asked, utterly in a state where he felt his IQ just lost its precious 10 points.

"Well," Louise smiled evilly, "That's what I told you..."

Rexus stared at his brother for confirmation, "You knew?" that earned him a nod with a nonchalant smile. He's been outsmarted... _again. _"I've been deceived by my own blood..." Rexus sighed in defeat.

"Sir..." The officer smiled at him, "The Celsius have landed in the hangar..."

Louise and Riley smiled at each other and walked towards the door. "Their both in Rikku's room..." Louise glanced at Rexus before continuing her way towards the hangar with Riley.

"You knew that this'll come... did you?" Riley asked as they were walking towards the hangar with a satisfied smile. At least this plan went smoothly as Louise said it would.

"Nope..." Louise answered. "I've been traveling through time for a bunch of time now, trying to set things straight..." She smiled at herself sincerely for the first time. "And this is the first time that I've ever set things right..."

"You mean to say that this is the twelfth time?!" Riley asked, flabbergast at her sudden revelation. What Louise just said explains a whole lot. The calculations that she made was completely flawless, the turn of events have been twisted to serve her own will... everything has been twisted as she wanted it to be!

"Well," Louise chuckled, "I did say bunch, right?" She smiled amusedly at her brother's arrested expression. "It's funny, you know..." Louise shook her head at a sudden thought, "I've seen myself going in and out of the chronoportal for twelve times already with the same defeated look." Both of them turned in a juncture and walked inside the hangar, seeing the familiar faces of Yuna, Paine, and the others. "But this time, the scene is much different." Louise sighed in relief, "And this event spared me from seeing it again."

Riley shook his head in amazement and disbelief, "Rely on women to complicate things..." He sighed and walked towards the Celsius to welcome the Gullwings.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Just where the heck are you taking us?" Aeris said acidly, throwing an accusing look at her brother who was now walking ahead of them.

"You'll see..." He answered in a whisper. It's now clear to him that this- the thing that he will do- is a surprise for them.

Aeris suddenly bolted her gaze up at Rexus. She had never heard him use that tone before. After a few seconds, she noticed that everything seems quiet around the chateau as it always have been. _What's going on? _She asked herself as she began to feel curious about where her brother is taking them.

"What's happening, Aeris?" Rikku asked, looking around the quiet place. "It feels like there's nothing bad going on outside..." She whispered.

"I'm not sure..." Aeris threw a look at Shinra who then, shrugged. "Don't look at me!" Shinra answered, waving his hand in front of them. "I was with you guys all the time!"

Minutes later, they finally arrived in the hangar. The sight of the Celsius totally arrested them. They were beginning to think that the war is over and Yuna has been... well... think of the worse anyway. "Go in..." Rexus said, trying to compose himself as normal as possible. When the three of them stepped inside the archway, the biggest surprise has yet been set.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Rikku! Aeris!" Yuna shouted in delight, running to them to give them both a hug. "It's over!" She said, glancing up the huge archway where Rexus was standing, observing their every move with a faint smile on his lips. When he saw that his siblings were there, he walked calmly towards them, his cloak billowing behind him.

"How?" Aeris asked and then realized something, "You did all THIS?" She said in disbelief as she walked to face her brother.

Rexus chuckled and tousled Aeris' hair. "I couldn't even say "no" to you..." That was extremely a fact. Before their big sister-brother quarrel, Rexus and Aeris has been closest to each other as Riley is with Louise. Although it still doesn't replace the fact that Louise and Aeris are the bestest, best friends with each other.

Aeris smiled at her brother and gave him a hug, "Thanks!!" Rexus tapped his sister's back, "Don't mention it, angel..." He muttered, planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her back. The others looked at them with a smile while the other half of them was busy pestering Rikku if she was okay. "Brother," Aeris pulled away and looked at him, "You don't mind if I continue traveling with them, right?" She asked pleadingly.

"Are you kidding?" Rexus said, raising an eyebrow, "I don't think that you need my permission anymore..." He smiled and glanced at everyone. Coughing a little to get all of their attentions, Rexus looked at them, showing his aura of elegance and power. "You're free to go..." He was referring to Rikku. "And I give you my word that..." He stopped, locking his gaze to the female Al Bhed who was looking back at him as if waiting for something; "I won't be bothering anyone of you anymore..." He finalized with a smileand then turned to Yuna and Tidus, "The Falcon Knights are looking forward to the Blitzball season, Auroch." He grinned mischievously and turned around to leave them.

"Count on it!" Tidus answered back, making Rexus smile all the more before disappearing in the juncture.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

While of them were busy talking with one another in the bridge, they didn't notice the blank and sad look on Rikku's face as she made her way towards the deck. _I... didn't even get to say thanks to him..._ She thought. "What's up?" Yuna asked her cousin. It turned out that she had been observing her for quite some time now with Paine. "Huh?" Rikku alarmingly shot her gaze up and turned to smile at them. "Oh! Hi Paine! Hi Yuna!" She greeted bouncily, trying to hide the expression that she wore earlier.

"What's wrong?" Paine asked with a small smile.

"Nothing!" Rikku answered too soon for them to believe it.

"We've been standing here for quite some time now. You didn't even notice us come here..." Yuna said, walking towards her cousin. She knew very well that this isn't exactly the Rikku that they know. "Well?"

Paine chuckled, making Rikku pout at her, "I don't seem to find anything amusing." The Al Bhed said. "Well, Yuna..." Paine smiled, "I guess our villain has been twisted into _someone's _knight-in-shining-armor..." The comment was enough to make Rikku's face turn redder is possible. "What are you saying!?!" Rikku looked away, trying to hide her red face. All the more reason to make Paine and Yuna laugh.

"Come on!" Yuna said, grabbing Rikku's hand and pulling her towards the door, "You're missing quite a crowd in the bridge!"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Falcon Island: A Week Later...**

Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Yeouch!!!!" Rexus flinched and looked up at her sister in horror, "Geez! Are trying to kill me!!?"

"Five: zero, in Louise's favor." Riley amusingly watched his siblings' sparring. This kind of sparring wasn't normally done back when Rex was still busy scheming things. And now, now that it's all over, everyone in the island have had the pleasure to see the occasional boust of Louise and Rexus.

"You're distracted, Rex..." Louise said with a smile. "Come one! You can do better than that..." She teased merrily as if she was older than her brother.

Rexus immediately stood up and lounged himself to score a point. Unfortunately, Louise effortlessly evaded with a mocking smile plastered on her face, "Why the sudden change of mind, Rex?" Louise interrogated with a calm voice as she continuously evaded Rexus' attack. "Stop toying with me Louise! I know you're just playing around!" Rexus said angrily, throwing all that he got at his sister. Louise grinned and swung her sword with all her might, making Rexus fly towards the wall with a thud. "Who told you that I'm playing around?" An evil grin was on Louise's face as Riley amusingly announced the score again.

"Six: zero!" He exclaimed with all pleasure.

Rexus got up immediately and attacked his sister, "Don't give me that look, Louise." He said, turning on one pivotal point, swishing his weapon around to hit her. Again, she intercepted it with ease, bringing him down on the ground. "You know," Louise said, cupping her chin with her forefinger and thumb at a thought, "Of all the things that you've gained..." Louise smiled down at her brother's lying figure and stepped her left foot on his chest, "Don't you think that she's the only one that you've lost?"

"Seven: zero!" Riley announced with a smile of amusement still on his face. Obviously, he knows something that Rexus didn't know at the moment... Louise was purposely toying him to force something out of his mouth.

Rexus blinked and stared back at her sister, "On the contrary," Rexus began, "I think that my position, proves that I've lost our sparring just now?" Louise grinned, letting her brother get up on his feet. "En garde..." Louise said with a smirk, making Rexus run after her with his weapon on hand.

The guards who found something amusing to watch, eagerly waited for Louise's victory again. Their weapons clashed against each other until Rexus was hurled away into the wall by one swift swing of Louise's sword technique. "Elemental, my dear brother..." She smirked, "I'm the only one here who knows how to convert the elements into my own power." She smiled triumphantly. "Like I care!" Rexus said attacking her sister again.

"Eight: Zero!" Riley was beginning to feel a sudden burst of laughter in his chest. Not in years have he had the pleasure of seeing the insulted look on his brother's face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Louise shook her head, trying to irritate her brother even more. "Search your feelings, Rex..." Louise sent him hurling away again with a smirk on her face. Again, this match is hers to win... ten to zero.

"Nine: Zero!" Riley chuckled out loud, trying to stop his laughter from exploding.

Rexus stared at her sister for a while and attacked again seriously. "I already did..." He smiled thoughtfully, remembering the first time that he kissed her, "I love her..."

Louise's eyes grew large, "You do?" She asked, dumbfounded.

CLANG!!!!

It was Louise's turn to crash on the wall.

Rexus smirked at her sister who was blinking at him in dopily. "You do?" She asked again making Rexus frown at her. He had dreamed of at least beating her once and seeing the arrested and dopy look on her face but the circumstances and issues isn't exactly the thing that he expected to hit it.

"Nine: one..." Riley shook his head to recover from the shock. This is the first time that he ever saw her sister fall down... complete with that dope-like look scattered around her face.

Louise stood up and grinned menacingly at Rexus. "Ahh..." She said, adjusting the hilt of her sword on the side after recovering from the temporary shock. "That's good then..." In a blink of an eye, Louise moved on top speed, grinning evilly at her brother. She was moving so quick that they couldn't even see her anymore. Rexus looked around the room, trying to sense where she was going to attack but...

"Peek-a-boo..." Louise appeared in front of him with a grin before delivering a straight blow. He crashed on the wall and remained on the ground, groaning in pain.

Riley laughed at the sight and announced the score: "Ten: one! Louise wins yet again!"

The knights that have already gathered to watch clapped their hands and cheered lively. "Thank you!" Louise bowed down before walking towards his brother to help him stand up. "Now..." She extended her hand to help him stand up. "Do you really, REALLY mean it?" Louise asked with a grin spread across her face.

Rexus answered her by lying back down on the ground- eyes closed- with a chuckle. He was damned tired but telling the truth lightened him a lot...

A whole damn lot...

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Besaid Beach: Three Months Later**

"Aunt Rikku!!" Vidina pointed up at the dark, star-filled sky that night. "Another shooting star!" Vidina smiled and paused for a while to make a wish again. "You know," Vidina began, looking up at the sky. "I've been coming here every night with mommy and daddy to wish for your safe return." His boyish smile lit up his whole features making Rikku smile, "It's effective Aunt Rikku! My wishes came true!" After a while, Vidina frowned, remembering something-obivously. "Well, except for my first wish that is... that's why I wished for it again!"

Rikku stared at Vidina confusedly. "First wish? You mean the wish that you made for me?" The little boy nodded with a grin.

"Heeeey..." Rikku frowned, "What's that wish anyway?!" She demanded. The little boy was about to speak up when someone interrupted much to Rikku's dismay.

"Vidina! Rikku!" Wakka suddenly butted in with a boyish grin plastered on his face. "It's time for dinner now. You two should be going back to the village!" He said, signaling Vidina to come over.

"You go on ahead!" Rikku answered, watching Vidina run towards his father. "I'll stay here for a while..."

Wakka nodded and whispered something to Vidina while they were walking towards the village. After a little while, Vidina turned around with a huge mysterious grin on his face, "Take your time Aunt Rikku!!!!"

Rikku looked up wonderingly at the little boy. "Take my time?" She asked out loud as the two finally disappeared in the dark. _Oh well... _She sighs and looks up at the star-filled sky dreamily.

_It looks beautiful... _She said as she marveled upon the stillness of the night. It was the most beautiful night that she have spent alone other than those in the island where she would sit on top of the hill that Louise showed her months ago. The view was indeed breathtaking and almost surreal... a nice night may describe it...

...And it would've been perfect if the pestering cold wind would stop blowing on her...

Another gust of wind flew by, sending chills down to her spine. "Oooh!!!! Stop it already!!" She shouted, cursing the wind for its uncooperative mood. "Stupid wind..." She said, propping herself into position for warmth but no matter what she did, the wind blew even more as if it really was annoying her purposely. When she couldn't stand the cold gust of wind anymore, she decided to just stand up and go back to the village but a cloak stopped her from doing so... sending warmth around her chilled body.

"That's what you get for wearing less than you should..." The familiar deep voice alerted her senses. She felt his arms rest on her shoulder after securing the cloak around her. Rikku chuckled nervously, guessing whom the person was. "I-It never really bothered me... uh... until now... that is..." Another nervous laugh came out after delivering her words. When she finally gathered all her senses back in its proper places, she pulled herself away from his grasp. Both of them stared at each other for a while, not knowing exactly what to say to each other.

Finally, Rexus decided to break the ice with his trademark smirk... his best emotional shield, "Well," He said, letting a burst of his overconfidence fill the air, "I was half expecting that you'll burst your bubble out and start calling me names like you normally would."

The comment made Rikku frown. How can this man shift from one personality to another anyway? Was it talent? Or he just enjoys seeing her blow up in anger? "I guess it's just a way of saying that I appreciate your act of kindness..." She said, indicating that she's talking about the cloak.

"That's the least I can do..." He said casually, inserting his hands on the pocket of his white uniform-trench coat. "You were beginning to look like a damped monkey out there..."

Rikku almost flared at his arrogance again. "Why you-!?" She stopped herself in time and turned to go back in the village before she loses it and pound this arrogant man for good. She didn't even know why he loved this guy despite the obvious nuisance he's giving her!

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?" He said, raising his voice a little to let her hear but he didn't even bother to move.

"Why should I?" Rikku said without stopping, "So you can brag about your current position as the ruler of Spira?" She asked sarcastically and somewhat bitter. She really didn't mean it but he was playing rough with her... experience already taught her to give each one their dues.

And this was clearly HIS due.

"Not really..." He said casually, trying his best not to sound hurt. "Why would I brag about something I rejected?"

That finally made her stop. She was half thinking that her senses might be deceiving her, "You did?" Rikku asked, turning around confusedly; waiting for another confirmation.

"You sound like my sister..." He said totally rid of all emotions present. "Yes... I did... I didn't like the position anyway." Rexus added.

Rikku blinked twice in shock before turning around to continue walking. "Why didn't you accept it? I thought the world means a lot to you? I thought you want to change everything?"

She didn't hear any reply but after a few seconds of silence, Rikku suddenly felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. "Because... I realized that I don't _need_ the world." He whispered on her ear.

"H-How did you catch up with me that quick?" She said, covering up her embarrassment. "I didn't become the leader of a powerful army for nothing." He answered making her frown. "Well, what do you need then?" Rikku asked, trying not to sound too affected about their current position. Right now, she's thankful that it's nighttime. At least it spared her from further embarrassment due to her really, _really_ red face.

He paused for a while, holding her gently before finally answering her question, "I need you..."

Rexus pushed her away and moved to face her. "May I?" He asked, slowly closing the gap that even existed between them. When Rikku didn't move, he immediately took it as a sign of acceptance. "I'm in love with you..." He finally said, before pressing his lips against hers.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

From a distance, a group of people was spying on the unknowing couple. "Ahh..." Louise grinned, handing her binoculars to Riley. "Finally..." She said with a smile. "I didn't know that these two got something for each other..." Yuna said amusedly with a smile. "Was this part of the plan that Paine and Aeris has been talking about?" She asked, making the other member of the Gullwings look at Louise for an answer.

"Partly..." Louise grinned, making the others frown, "Okay! Okay!" She chuckled. "This is the reason why I traveled back through time over and over again. I didn't like the other ending since it involves the death of a family member." A faint mysterious smile appeared on her lips. "This is the best ending that I've ever managed to plan." She sighed in relief.

"Aww..." Aeris looked up at her sister with a smile, "Look at them..." Everyone just smiled at the sight. It made them realize that no matter how stubborn a person is, there's still a tiny little spot there that can still be targetted by cupid's arrow.

"Come on..." Tidus said with a smile. "We better give them privacy or Rikku will be blowing her fuse on us later..."

Riley stood up and smiled nodding at the Blitzball player. "I agree..."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Rikku pushed him away gently and sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" Rexus asked, following her every movement. "Rikku?" He asked again, looking up at her walking figure with his cloak billowing behind her.

"I'm still traumatized about what happened to me two years ago you know..." She answered with a small smile, "And this time, I'm making sure that you're sincere to me..."

"What?" Rexus asked confusedly.

Rikku turned around to face Rexus. "I'm not making things easy for you... You see, you caused a lot of problems for the Gullwings and you even tried to kill Yuna countless of times. And I don't think that-!?"

Rexus method of shutting her up hasn't changed a bit.

"Will you just shut up and tell me how I can prove myself?" He asked, staring at each others eyes for a while, "You know very well that I'm not very good with girls..." He planted a kiss on her nose and smiled faintly.

Rikku grinned at him and pinched his nose affectionately, "I dunno..." She said, turning around. "Last one to return to the village wins a favor!!" She immediately dashed away from him.

"Rikku!?!" Rexus blinked in shock, and then smiled after realizing what she was doing. "I can easily win this match, you know..." He whispered, grinning mischievously to himself.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Author's Note: **Well? –blink, blink- how'd it go? :) The epilogue is just a click away!!!


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the Epilogue!!! I love you guys for reviewing this fic! Although it did not exactly reach a hundred, I still appreciate you guys for reading this fiction. Thanks!

**Epilogue**

"Rikku?! Where are you?" Rexus looked around the Moonflow, trying to search for her girlfriend who has deliberately torturing him by playing hide and seek.

"Guess who?" A pair of hands struggled to cover his eyes and Rexus smiled, asking himself, whoever would even dare play a game like that on someone who's obviously MUCH taller than they are. "Rikku, you're too small to fully cover my eyes you know." He answered.

Rikku finally gave up and removed her hands. When he turned around, he saw Rikku pouting like a child with her arms crossed on her chest. "You're no fun..." She said, making Rexus think how cute she is whenever she pouts like that. Rexus just chuckled at the thought. Rikku always have been beautiful...

Just then, Tobli's caravan pulled in and the little midget jumped and clumsily flumped on the ground. "Well, howdy-hi-dee-ho to both of you! Especially to you, Gullwing!" Tobli greeted making Rexus stare at him in a freaked-out manner. "Hi Tobli!" Rikku greeted the midget. "You look busy..." She pointed out the caravan that was stuffed by boxes and stuff. "Well, yesiree! I am busy, busy, busy! You see I'm planning another concert and I'm wondering if the Gullwings would be oh so kind to perform a spectacular performance in it again!"

"No!" Paine's voice suddenly shouted from the communicator. "Come on, Paine!" It was Yuna with Tidus' voice backing her up. "We would love to be in it, Tobli... Right Rikku?"

"Yup-yup!" The bouncy Al Bhed jumped, waving her hands on the air in agreement.

"Oh goody-goody! Well! I best get back to work, work, work now!" Tobli said, rushing back to talk with his assistant Hypello.

"Gee... I'm very thrilled..." Paine commented sarcastically. "Aww!" Rikku said, "It'll be great! Come on Paine!"

"I'd rather use the Mascot Dressphere..." Paine added.

Rexus chuckled, "I think the mascot dressphere is kinda cute..." He said, trying his best to lighten up Paine's mood though he doubt it will do much help.

"Great..." Paine began, "You can have it..." She never seems to run out of comments like that. Rexus was beginning to wonder if it's her natural talent... bundled up with her killer-like features that almost scared him to death when she was totally irritated by Brother's nonsense rantings.

"Paine!!?" Yuna and Rikku exclaimed at the same time.

After their exclamation died out, Rikku and Riley heard whispers in the communicator with a sudden burst of giggle from Buddy, Yuna, Aeris and Shinra. "Hey! What's going on in there?" Rikku asked in wonder. "What? Rikku? I can't hear you!" Aeris said, the audio of her voice suddenly became distorted and the transmission ended with a click.

"Huh?" Rikku said, looking up at the sky where the Celsius was. "That's funny..." She added, scratching her head in wonder.

"What is?" Rexus asked. "I thought that the comm. was fixed by Aeris long ago..." Rikku wondered turning around to face the handsome knight that was right behind her.

"Forget about them for a while." Rex said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I heard Tobli mention earlier that he's wondering if the Gullwings would be kind to perform on his show _again_?" He asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Don't tell me that you didn't watch Yunapalooza?" Rikku asked in her most disappointed tone.

Rexus thought for a moment. "Hmm..." He was obviously deep in his thoughts as Rikku hopefully stared at him, "ah... I think I remember that one." He grinned, making Rikku smile widely. "How could I forget the event where I first laid my eyes on the first woman who ever captured my heart?"

Rikku's smile dissolved, transforming into a frown as she walked away from him. "Oh..." Rex said, the boyish grin still wide on his face, "She's got blonde hair, green Al Bhed eyes, petit frame and she dresses less than what she should really wear..." Rikku stopped walking. Her lips formed a small smile. "She's the High Summoner's cousin and guardian... good friends with a sarcastic warrior- I believe her name is Paine, a member of the Gullwings AND..." Rexus' grin became a faint smile of appreciation. "She's standing right in front me..."

Rikku turned around returning the smile that he was giving her. "As lovely as the first time I've ever seen her..." Rexus continued.

"You never run out of flattering comments, do you?" She grinned and turned around walking towards the Shoopuf way ahead of him to hide her overwhelmed expression. "Well..." Rexus said nodding at the Hypello to let them in, "You have countless of admirable traits..." He grinned as he entered the Shoopuf. "For a monkey..."

Rikku pouted and steam came out of her ears. Even after some time of being his girlfriend, he still hasn't given up on teasing her... especially the monkey comment. "Meanie!" She pushed him, trying to pin him down on the seat but unfortunately...

SPLASH!!!!

The push was a little rough...

"REX!!!!" Rikku shouted worryingly. Her face paled when Rexus fell from the Shoopuf and a thousand excuses rush through her mind. She didn't mean to push him off the shoopuf... it was an accident!

A very clumsy accident.

"Ish everything okay?" The Hypello waved his hands up and looked at Rikku.

She was deciding on jumping in ti see if he was okay but Rexus immediately emerged up, sparing her from getting totally wet. "And..." He coughed and wiped his face with his hand, "you were saying that I'm mean?"

When Rexus finally climbed up again in the Shoopuf, he noticed that Rikku was looking rather pale and horrified. "Why..." Rexus smirked, "I never knew you cared..."

She pouted and sat down beside him, "My conscience will eat me alive!" She stopped and looked down on the ground. "It was an accident... I was only planning to pin you down to sit." She explained.

Rex just chuckled and planted a kiss on her temple. "Thanks for your concern..."

"Don't mention it..." She smiled as she noticed him slipping a ring on her finger. "Just so to prove that I love you so much... I'd gladly jump down from Fayth Scar just to prove it for you..." he said.

"Well, if you do then you'll spoil all your hard work..." She said. Looking down on the ground, a bit embarrassed.

"Well?" He asked again, smiling at her to hide his nervousness. Despite the fact that he's confident enough to propose to her, there's still a single doubt that maybe she isn't ready to accept a committment... based on the experience that she had a couple of years ago.

"What?" Rikku added innocently.

"Will you marry me? Or will I jump off Fayth Scar first?" He asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

She grinned at him and gave Rexus a hug, not minding if he's soaking wet. "Yes..." She finally answered and made the first move to claim his lips this time. It was none like the others that they've shared...

It was different.

The sudden loud cheering of the Celsius crew disrupted the moment. "What the-?! Hey!? I thought the link was cut off!!!" Rexus exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh I am such a good actress!" Rexus could imagine Aeris grinning at the moment while she was saying that. He knew that there was something wrong about the distortion since he was sure that they fixed in properly without any complications.

"Yeah... you deserve an award..." Her brother replied sarcastically, making a mental note to torture tease Aeris. When Rexus looked down on Rikku, she was beet red. "Your face look like a ripe tomato..." He said, finding something really amusing at the moment.

"All of you are mean!!!!" She pouted. She just can't believe that Yuna and the others would do that to her. "Sorry Rikku... We just... can't stop ourselves!" Yuna said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Aeris shouted, "Bro! You better change your clothes! You fell in right?"

Rikku's face was really red at the moment, in fact, Rex believes that if it was possible, it would even turn redder. He managed to chuckle at this but a sudden chill on his spine stopped it.

"Are you alright?" Rikku asked. She was beginning to worry again when she notice him shivering. "Yeah... I'm fi-!!" Before Rexus could even finish his sentence, he let out a sneeze, making everyone shut up. "You're a mess..." Paine commented. Obviously, they're looking at the screen from the Celsius.

"You better change..." Rikku said, sounding concerned. "Hey guys! Instead of eavesdropping out there, would you pick us up immediately? I think Rex is gonna get sick if he doesn't change his clothes." She ranted, making an effort to keep him a little warm for a while.

"It's your fault anyway... you pushed him." Paine added. The mockery and amusement in her voice was evident since she almost laughed at her own words. "Geez," Buddy's voice came in, "What a way to make a proposal, huh?" He said, making Rex look at Rikku.

"Well," Rexus smiled calmly, wrapping his arm around Rikku's shoulders, "I'd rather choose to get myself soaked up than to regret everything I did when you are gone..."

And no one would definitely exchange this moment for the world...

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Author's Note: **Well... it's done folks! I hope you liked everything that I've written in this fiction! Read and review before you leave, okay!? Until Next time! Ciao!!!! :)


End file.
